


The Godfather 教父

by Kornblume



Series: The Godfather 教父 [1]
Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Heavensward, M/M, Multi, 苍穹骑士团
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 苍穹骑士团&伊修加德教父Paro存档。





	1. Chapter 1

老人的执着是很可笑的。  
格里诺一直都这么认为，不管是他自己家族内的老人，还是“那一位”。  
——除此之外他们还很麻烦。在看到“那一位”对他招手之后，格里诺放下手中的香槟，挤开宴会上拥挤的人群，迅速走到他身边。  
“托尔丹阁下。”只有在面对这位老人时，格里诺才会拾起他那为数不多的“贵族教养”。他亲吻过托尔丹的手背，戒指冰凉的触感仿佛留在唇上，格里诺挺直身体，站到老人身侧。  
“你坐不住了吧？”老人笑着调侃他，“小时候，你也是最坐不住的那个。”  
天啊，他又要提起陈年旧事了。  
格里诺为自己早已生茧的耳朵着想，同时，也为了让旁边的沙里贝尔少嘲笑他几天，打断道：“不，其实我很……乐在其中。”  
沙里贝尔乜他一眼，讽刺的笑容不声不响爬上嘴角。  
真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，格里诺用眼神往那张画着浓妆的脸上丢飞刀，对方不以为意，反而笑得更加明显——只是神色里掺杂的挑衅更多了些。  
这家伙，赌场那回还没笑够吗？！  
他心里愤愤地咒骂着，觉得自己最近背得可以，所有出糗的事情都被沙里贝尔围观得一丝不漏，某种程度上来说实在缘分不浅。当然，他并不是因为近期来不断靠沙里贝尔收拾烂摊子才对对方感到反感的，从小他就不喜欢这个“看上去十分阴暗”的家伙，因为比起笑里藏刀，格里诺宁愿面红耳赤地血战一场。  
这段时间他都在竭力回避跟沙里贝尔面对面，而托尔丹认为，兄弟之间应该友好相处，次次都把他俩排在一起，所以毫无意外地，格里诺差不多每回都被沙里贝尔看笑话。  
早知道今天说什么都不赖床，跟着波勒克兰去接人也远比看着沙里贝尔那张皮笑肉不笑的脸好。  
“时间差不多了，爸爸。”沙里贝尔掏出怀表看了看时间，弯下腰附在老人耳边轻声道，“摄影师已经到了，您可以先照单人照。”  
格里诺翻了个白眼，一半是为沙里贝尔那声特别亲昵类似孩童撒娇的“爸爸”，另一半就是为了这个老人的执着。  
“不，”托尔丹摆了摆手，“他还没回来，我要等他回来。”  
沙里贝尔似乎皱了皱眉，但他很快恢复笑容：“好的，都听您的。”  
他终于可以趾高气昂地嘲笑沙里贝尔一回了。  
不自量力。  
格里诺愉快地想道。  
托尔丹的养子和教子几乎存在于每个黑手党家族，他对他的孩子们都会施予相当慷慨的爱和帮助，甚至包括帮助孩子们原来的家庭——这个世界里，所有人都会脱下帽子，向他鞠躬，并谦顺温和地称他一声“教父”。  
格里诺所在的泽梅尔家族和托尔丹的家族势力有“生意”往来，他甫一出生便被送到托尔丹怀里，在教堂神父的诵唱中接受洗礼，成为托尔丹的教子。对泽梅尔家来说，这是种荣耀，也是种表达结盟意愿的示好之举；对格里诺本人来说，他的任性与张扬便有了愈加肆无忌惮的理由。沙里贝尔是托尔丹的养子之一，如果不是他自幼时表现出独特的“残忍无情”，恐怕现在就不会站在托尔丹身边，也不会成为托尔丹家族的高层权力者——尽管他们以“生意人”自居，枪和鲜血必不可少，而这背后则是阴暗的谋划与不可言及的手段，做这些事的人，必须要足够冷血，同时不能冲动。  
托尔丹对沙里贝尔表现出极大的信任，本该由格里诺代理，实际由泽梅尔家经营的部分赌场最终都要经过沙里贝尔。简而言之，格里诺有什么想法并不能直接实践，他必须要问过他的“兄长”，“兄长”同意才可以实施。他起初烦躁了一段时间，之后索性什么都不管，除了打架开枪吃喝玩乐便再也没关心过自己的“事业”，反正沙里贝尔也乐得不与他打交道，用对方的话来说则是“跟一个为一点小事就大吼大闹的傻瓜说话是会折寿的”，毕竟他是那么怜惜自己的生命。前段时间赌场财务出了问题，格里诺回去调查多日都没结果，反而捅出了更大的篓子……他永远忘不了前来接手事务的沙里贝尔的表情，那种发自内心的看轻与不屑，扎得他恨不得掏枪打爆对方的漂亮脑袋。  
然而，就算沙里贝尔在工作上被器重，养子始终是养子，托尔丹的心愿就差写在圣诞树许愿签上了：我死后，由儿子艾默里克接手全部家业。  
这是家族内所有人都知晓的事实，托尔丹非常重视这个唯一的亲生儿子，即便对方三番五次推脱“家业”教育，即便对方为了逃开家族不惜飞到大洋彼岸的小岛上去念书，连圣诞节都想找借口不回来。  
也许托尔丹现在的执着是为了补偿当年他对艾默里克及其生母的亏欠，也许是他步入暮年，开始渴望寻常人家所拥有的亲情……但要问格里诺的想法，他只会对那个长相漂亮只会念书的“好青年”嗤之以鼻。  
那家伙连枪都没摸过，接手家业真是天方夜谭。  
虽然旁人对格里诺的讥讽大多是“脑袋空空只会暴力”，不过对于这些事情他倒是颇有心得。如果老头子死后艾默里克真的接手家业，他们泽梅尔家差不多就可以另谋出路了。  
不同的香水味在他鼻子底下转来转去，格里诺望着那些裸露在空气中的胳膊和腿，开始考虑要不要给自己无聊的夜晚找点乐子，至于现在成天忙碌的波勒克兰是否参与……那不在他的考虑范围内。  
“三十多年前的今天，”托尔丹忽然开口，“家族刚有起色的时候，我的生日宴会没有这么热闹，但所有人都在。”  
格里诺是没心情听他继续讲述往昔辉煌岁月的，他在看到人群中那位身穿火红小礼裙的美艳女郎对他第三次勾手指之后，说了句“失陪”奔向温柔乡。  
托尔丹没有叫住他，沙里贝尔在身后习以为常地嘲笑：“每天都是发情期。”  
就算每天都是发情期，也比站在干枯老爷子身边当雕塑好。  
哦，有人倒是挺乐意。

*  
他从极乐天堂再回到人间的时候，那名被等待多时的未来家业继承人终于姗姗来迟。  
格里诺凑到波勒克兰身边：“再迟点，你们就能赶上晚餐了。”  
“路上塞车。”一句冷淡到不像是解释的解释。波勒克兰在他打算走开的时候一把捉住格里诺的手臂，将他拉近自己，嗅了嗅：“龙舌兰。”  
格里诺推开他，偏偏头：“你不知道我喜欢烈酒吗？越烈越好。”  
“你们俩又在说什么？”挤到他们中间的盖里克手里拿着不知从哪位女士那儿得到的手帕，正在毫无形象地擦汗，“天啊，那个书呆子跑得可真够快的，我和泽菲兰一前一后地堵他，这才把人堵回来——你们能想象吗？从机场到中心城区！我怀疑他根本不是去英国念书的，肯定进了军情六处！”他说完突然扭头往格里诺身上深吸一口气：“你是去玩了人体蜈蚣吗？香水味混杂得都能开鉴别会了！”  
“滚蛋！”格里诺顺势踢他一脚，“那明明是你的最爱！”  
“格里诺，你们还在干什么？”他们身后传来熟悉的声音，对方嗓门并不大，却暗含某种威严，“过来拍集体照了，别让父亲等。”  
“就来！”盖里克率先跟过去，“泽菲兰！别走太快啊！”  
好吧，幸福的家庭照。  
格里诺脸上露出一个冷笑，移动脚步。  
波勒克兰在这同时伸手揽住他的腰，在他耳边说道：“今晚空出来。”  
格里诺眯了眯眼，拨开那只手，笑着说：“不好意思，今晚我有约了。”  
“推掉。”  
“什么时候由你来命令我了？”  
他们一前一后走进家庭照的区域，格里诺看见那个书呆子面无波澜地站在托尔丹座椅右侧，泽菲兰站在左边，动作像是随时准备按住那个准备逃跑的人。他烦躁地钻进阿代尔斐尔和让勒努之间，换来两个莫名的眼神。  
“看什么看，站你们俩中间有什么好奇怪的。”格里诺没好气地说道，“我这是为了你们能好好看镜头。”  
“天天吵架，迟早分手。”他背后的沙里贝尔仿佛阴魂不散。  
格里诺回头盯着对方尖尖的下巴，笑得有些狰狞：“你嫌牙齿太多我可以帮你拔掉几颗，还能串在一起做成项链送你留念。”  
泽菲兰朝后面望了望，似乎无法忍受他们的聒噪：“好了，都闭嘴。”  
不知是有意还是无意，格里诺仿佛觉得艾默里克刚才侧过脸，眼神轻而快速地扫过他们每一个人，像讽刺也像轻视，更像冷漠。  
真见鬼，有什么好看的？  
格里诺听见摄影师的呼喊，抬脸转向镜头，心里是暴跳如雷的咒骂。  
那一年，“教父”托尔丹已至65岁，他的养子教子和唯一的儿子都在身边庆祝他的生日，并留下一张仅有的、人数最齐的全家照。照片上几乎每个人都面带微笑，却各自思绪不一。  
那一年，艾默里克25岁，仍然想逃出“家庭”，没有碰过枪支，打算投身政界做个“能改变现状”的人。  
那一年，泽菲兰28岁，是托尔丹膝下最年长的养子，已经精通家族事业，像个完美的接班人。  
那一年，他们的世界只有一个“教父”，并且，将永远只有一个“教父”。  
而在遥远的国度里，西西里的阳光正好。


	2. Chapter 2

一日之计在于晨。  
让勒努对此坚信不疑。他每天六点半准时起床，外出晨跑一小时后返回宅邸边吃早餐边打开收音机听晨间新闻，在教父起床之前，他会利用半小时的时间来阅读书籍或记忆俄语单词；八点左右他便上楼回房叫醒阿代尔斐尔，在对方起床洗漱这段时间内又去厨房亲自做好属于阿代尔斐尔的早餐；八点半他亲吻教父的手背告别，根据前一天晚上泽菲兰发来的任务指示开始外出工作……让勒努的每一分每一秒都准确地计划好，他所要做的就是按部就班和走好计划中的所有步骤。  
今天的清晨与过去并无太大差别，让勒努在八点时推开房间的门走进去，首先要做的第一件事就是拉开房间窗帘——  
“早安，阿代尔斐尔。”他回头，冲还在枕头与棉被中挣扎的青年笑笑，“该起床了。”  
阿代尔斐尔呜咽几声，缩进被窝里。  
在让勒努打算过去拖他起床的瞬间，他又猛然坐起，恍若大梦初醒：“现在几点？！”  
“八点过五分，跟平时差不——”  
“天啊！”阿代尔斐尔直接蹦到地上，连拖鞋都没穿，浑身赤裸冲进浴室，如同一阵风。  
让勒努还在思考他如此慌乱的原因时，对方又打开浴室的门：“你见着我牙刷了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“算了，我用你的。”  
说完他关上门，把一头雾水的让勒努晾在原地。  
在他准备询问阿代尔斐尔早餐的打算时，那人已经带着浴室的热气和水汽跑了出来，动作迅速地拉开衣柜抽出衣服套在身上，如果不是那头偏金的短发发梢还滴落着水珠，让勒努会以为刚才发生的一切都是幻觉。  
“你怎么了？”他问。  
“我要迟到了。”阿代尔斐尔强调了一遍，“我真的要迟到了。”  
让勒努目送他飞也似的出了房门，过快的步伐踩在楼梯上传来某种类似连跑带跳的声响，几秒后隔壁格里诺打开门，大步流星迈到楼梯口怒吼：“阿代尔斐尔！你他妈的搞什么！”  
让勒努闻言不禁缩了缩脖子，心里感叹道所幸自己和同居人都没有传说中的起床气。  
老远飘来阿代尔斐尔带着歉意的声音：“抱歉！我赶时间！”  
盖里克端着刚泡好的咖啡，拉开椅子坐在奥默里克对面，刚要开口夸赞此次新买的咖啡豆就看见那位一表人才的金发青年急匆匆地进入，顺手抓过搁在泽菲兰餐盘里的两片面包转身就走。几秒种后他倒回来，走到盖里克面前：“早安。”  
“早，你这么急是要去哪儿？”吃惊的不只是盖里克，正在专心研究报纸的奥默里克也抬起头来望着阿代尔斐尔。  
“上课。”顿了顿，阿代尔斐尔补充道，“从今天开始的犬类饲养与训练。对了，那是你的咖啡？”  
盖里克点点头。  
“谢谢了。”在盖里克完全没能反应过来时，阿代尔斐尔已经把那杯他精心冲泡的咖啡牛饮而尽，舔舔嘴唇溜之大吉。  
“……阿代尔斐尔！”盖里克拿着空空如也的咖啡杯差点跳起来，“这是我的咖啡！我的！”  
奥默里克忍俊不禁，摇摇头继续研究经济学版面。  
“天啊，真不敢相信！”盖里克大声地抱怨着，“他什么时候成了强盗？！”  
他转身给自己重新泡上一杯，烤面包机传来欢快的声响，盖里克取出热乎的面包片咬上一口：“为什么他不抢你的？”  
“我的咖啡不加糖不加奶精。”奥默里克简单地陈述理由，“他不喜欢。”  
“早上好。”泽菲兰从外面晨练归来，走到自己座位旁，“我稍后要外出一趟，今天也许回不来，家里的事交给你们了……我的面包片呢？”  
“问得好，阿代尔斐尔肯定很想知道。”盖里克摇晃自己手里的食物，“他刚刚抢了我一杯咖啡呢。”  
泽菲兰静静地看着他，若有所思。  
“抱歉盖里克，我也赶时间。”  
“？”  
几秒后。  
“泽菲兰！天啊！你们不能这么对我！那是我的面包片！我的！老天！你们这伙强盗！”  
将抢来的面包塞入口中的泽菲兰取过车钥匙打算出门，同时认真地纠正他：“不，我们是黑手党。”  
奥默里克在盖里克的哀嚎惨叫声中放下报纸，笑得靠在了椅背上。  
如果这里不是黑手党教父托尔丹的宅邸，这样的早晨恐怕与寻常大家庭的清晨无甚差别。

格里诺从楼上无精打采晃荡到厨房那会儿已经十点半了，除了腰酸背痛双腿发抖之外他没有任何不适。佣人们已经在准备午餐，剁洋葱的声音像是要把他的脑袋一块儿剁碎，于是他烦躁地热好牛奶和汉堡贴着墙挪了出去。  
不幸的日子远远未结束。  
在前往花园的路上与沙里贝尔狭路相逢时格里诺如此想道。  
对方打量着他这副半死不活的模样，露出了然的笑容：“早安，兄弟。昨晚睡得很好吧？”  
“我真后悔礼拜时心意不够虔诚，”格里诺瞪向他，“下回我会认真地向主祈祷别让我再遇见你，尤其这种时候。”  
“你的纵欲跟我可没什么关系，”沙里贝尔无所谓地耸肩，“当然，如果你想分享昨晚波勒克兰和你玩了什么新花样我也乐意倾听。”  
“你他妈就不能闭嘴一秒吗？”愤恨地咬掉半个汉堡，格里诺撞开堵在门口的人，“真希望我手里拿着一把枪而不是汉堡……天，面饼都糊了！”  
沙里贝尔在他身后说道：“下午爸爸要请客人去赌场参观，你知道该做什么吗，格里诺宝宝？”  
话音刚落，沙里贝尔便侧过身子躲开那份被抛弃的可怜“早餐”，绅士地轻拍自己的西服领口。“提醒你，吃不下的食物送回厨房，浪费会被爸爸训斥的。另外，”他的笑容在格里诺眼里化作巨大的恶意，“爸爸这次会带上那个书呆子。”  
带上艾默里克？  
格里诺一时过于惊讶，忘记嚼碎的难吃的半个汉堡还留在自己嘴里，没有咽下去。  
不知道老爷子在盘算些什么，还是说，他现在就打算让艾默里克开始学习了？  
我可不信一下午能让他学到东西。他站在花园里喝着牛奶，最后终于决定联系波勒克兰。

*  
托尔丹家族的“生意”规模不小，从橄榄油进出口到博彩业，从西海岸到华盛顿，据说他们还考虑将来在那块与苏联相望的地方做点新产业——有没有这回事倒是其次，重要的是他们势力从经济到政治，覆盖面广阔为当时的黑手党之最。他们对外称自己只是生意人，慈善晚会的举办也相当频繁，无论警方还是相关司法部门，都只能暂时将扳倒“教父”的打算藏在心底。这个庞大的黑手党家族，目前看上去正值青壮年，不过也正因为如此，一些老牌的黑手党家族还敢在首领会议上联手遏制一下托尔丹势力的气焰，但没有一个家族会公开声明同他们关系破裂。  
首领会上的人都是老狐狸。“教父”托尔丹在他的办公室里说过，当你没有把握彻底铲除别人时，最好假装让步。  
事实上为了那些来自故乡的“朋友”，托尔丹家族的确做出了很多让步，包括分割酒店产业和军火贩卖。对于前者，主要负责理财的奥默里克尚能理解几分，而所谓的“合作”军火生意，他最开始是竭力反对并想说服教父改变心意的。  
“奥默里克，”教父拍拍他的肩膀，神色温和，“军火生意对现在的我们来说，其实是个烫手山芋。要让我们家族有更长远的未来，就不能把太多精力投放在前路不明的行业上。的确，这个生意能给家族带来暴利，可你能保证不会有更多强劲的对手出现吗？猛兽，都是喜欢独占肥肉的。”  
“您的意思是说想转移生意的重心……”奥默里克忽然明白为何多年前托尔丹没有直接合并追随他的四大家族，而是以“盟友”或“合作伙伴”的关系保持往来。这四个家族除泽梅尔家和狄兰达尔家外，福尔唐家与艾茵哈特家已经能出现在公众视野而不被冠上“黑手党相关”的名号，这将为托尔丹家族提供很多便利——假如有一天，连托尔丹家族都不得不洗脱黑手党身份的话……  
他很难想象那一天的到来，脱离黑手党谈何容易，他们从踏上这条路开始有些东西就被深刻进骨髓。奥默里克从十二岁开始便被教导如何使用枪械，在上大学前，他的枕头底下一直压着一把手枪，即使他现在再也不用自己开枪防身，那种高度敏感的警觉已经烙在他心里。从个人喜好来说，他更喜欢跟书籍和股票打交道，甚至还有神学。  
大概比起做个比较边缘的黑手党，他更渴望做个普通人。  
此次教父生日上艾默里克的归来给托尔丹家族内带来一阵议论，有人已经开始给自己谋划后路——他们坚信未来的“教父”要么是艾默里克，要么是泽菲兰。超过三分之二的人都认为这一位置非泽菲兰莫属，早早选好队伍；另外三分之一里，艾默里克的支持者大约只有三成，余下的人，包括早年跟随教父托尔丹的韦尔吉纳、伊尼亚斯、埃尔姆诺斯特等元老都决定一旦托尔丹选择艾默里克，他们就退出年轻人的世界，回西西里养老。  
不论别人的算盘打得有多响亮，对奥默里克的影响倒并不大。  
他只负责理财，偶尔负责法律，最终谁会坐上那个位置影响的大概是托尔丹家族旗下公司的股票行情，他只在这一点上保留关心，其他乱七八糟的事情不过是饭后谈资，意义还不如季度业绩报表上的数字。  
危机感这种东西离他好像有点遥远，直到傍晚时分回到宅邸的泽菲兰带来一位新成员：“正好你在，来，见见这位我花重金挖来的法律顾问，努徳内。”  
奥默里克虽然觉得莫名，仍然教养良好地伸出手：“你好。我是奥默里克，托尔丹家族的理财顾问。”  
对方用那双绿色的眼眸注视着他，带上一个非常浅淡的笑容，握住了奥默里克的手：“你好，听泽菲兰提起过多次，终于见到本人了。”  
“顺便一提，”泽菲兰微笑着补充道，“努徳内将成为这里唯一一个德国人，你不讨厌德国人吧，奥默里克？”  
“什么？当然不会。”奥默里克转身取下衣架上的外套和帽子，“抱歉，失陪一下，我得赶一个音乐会。有空再聊。”  
泽菲兰点点头：“回头见。”  
奥默里克察觉到努徳内似乎在看着自己，但他心中翻涌起不明所以的奇怪情绪使他无暇顾及，在他坐在音乐会现场时他才意识到，自己是感觉“信任缺失”了。  
……也许，泽菲兰也有他自己的打算。

*  
波勒克兰推开包房门进入的时候，格里诺正跟赌场女郎打得火热。一只眼睛戴着眼罩的高挑男子玩味地抱起手臂倚在门框上，语气淡然地开口：“我相信你叫我来不是为了3P。”  
刚才还在喘息呻吟的女郎尖叫一声，看了看格里诺的脸色后迅速逃离现场。  
“你真会挑时候。”格里诺不耐烦地坐起身，用手指理顺被激情弄乱的头发，“关门。”  
“怎么，又寂寞了？”波勒克兰锁上门走到他身边，居高临下地看着他，“您需要特殊服务吗，先生？”  
冷笑一声后，格里诺抬脚踹上对方腹部：“托你的福，暂时不用。”  
“玩女人很有力气，被人玩就想装死？”波勒克兰后退几步，给自己倒了杯酒，“说吧，不去陪着教父应酬，跑到角落偷腥是怎么回事？”  
“是你让我等太久，我怎么忍心浪费时间？”格里诺懒散地躺在沙发上，“帮我盯着艾默里克。”  
波勒克兰似乎挑起一边眉毛。  
“我可不可以问一下，你什么时候开始对那个类型的人感兴趣了？”他凑到格里诺面前，嘴唇在对方鼻梁上似有似无地触碰，“要是你说沙里贝尔，也许我能接受。”  
而格里诺的反应非常冷淡：“滚。你不觉得最近太无聊，应该找点事情做吗？”  
“真是惊喜。”波勒克兰和他交换了一个吻，酒味弥漫在双唇间，“老头子可以幸福地合眼了，他最傻的教子终于学会了揣测人心。”  
“别废话，你做不做？”  
波勒克兰低声笑起来：“遵命。”


	3. Chapter 3

没有人会讨厌圣诞节，如果有，那就是他脑子有问题——伊尼亚斯始终都是这么说的，而格里诺向来都对圣诞节反感非常。当然，他在幼年不懂事的时候，还是很喜欢这个所谓的“家家户户充满温暖”的节日的，现在圣诞节给他的所有感触除了烦躁就是无聊。他不乐意回泽梅尔家，也不想待在教父的宅子里跟盖里克扳手腕打扑克，至于去夏威夷度假……格里诺已经到了看见“夏威夷”这个名词就想吐的地步。  
这个圣诞是他有史以来度过的最无趣的圣诞节，身边能说上几句话的家伙不是回家就是外出度假，教父家中除了必要人手再无多余人等，就连波勒克兰都不在他身边。  
“我讨厌圣诞节。”格里诺一头闷在沙发里，有气无力。  
“我知道，你要不要喝点巧克力牛奶？”盖里克双眼紧盯屏幕看着电影，兴致盎然。  
“跟你谈论这种话题我真是蠢透了。”他自暴自弃地说，“早知道守在家里这么无聊，不如跟老头他们一起回意大利。”  
盖里克“嗯哼”一声，漫不经心唱起意大利民谣，格里诺忽然发现这个“浑身上下都是力气”的人还有点额外特技——他唱的每个音都不在调上。  
再跟他待下去，这首歌原本的调子自己都会忘了。格里诺踢他一脚示意他闭嘴，盖里克中断歌喉展示说道：“之前你应该赖着阿代尔斐尔的，虽然横在他跟让勒努之间是有些不好，但跟他们相处比较轻松。”  
“盖里克，我发现‘苍穹骑士团’第一傻的宝座该让给你了。”格里诺说着，满脸戏谑之色，“你知道阿代尔斐尔为什么要带让勒努回宾夕法尼亚吗？”  
“旅游？度假？不管怎样，反正他俩是去玩了。”盖里克把那条搭在肩上的手臂拨开，“别靠近我，傻瓜气息会传染。”  
被他推开的人放声大笑起来：“好了，第一傻已经是你了。”格里诺不死心地贴过去：“咱们小王子殿下的双亲在宾州啊。”  
不知是电影情节太过精彩牢牢吸住盖里克的眼球，还是因为这条消息的爆料人是格里诺，盖里克足足静默了一分多钟后才从沙发上跳起来：“这算是见父母？！”  
格里诺仰面靠在沙发上，不置可否。  
“其实，我怀疑让勒努会被阿代尔斐尔的父亲用猎枪打成蜂窝再抛尸荒野。”盖里克重新坐下来，“‘苍穹骑士团’最后不仅没有带回一个公主，反倒内部消化……”  
格里诺没听清他后面絮絮叨叨念了什么，回想起幼年这帮孩子结伴而行“为非作歹”的时候，他们称自己为“苍天骑士”，拉着俨然小大人模样的泽菲兰做团长，还拖来宠爱孩子们的韦尔吉纳做副团长，在家族内横冲直撞耀武扬威。那会儿盖里克还心心念念一个在宴会上碰见的同龄小女孩，反复向战友们强调那是他的公主殿下，还在她离开之际送了她一朵从花瓶里顺出的玫瑰花。后来他再也没有见过他的公主，直到前不久教父托尔丹生日宴会，盖里克的“公主”同人家一道参加，并带上了她的丈夫和儿子。  
“我是个失败的骑士，”盖里克仰头喝完香槟，“没能把公主从恶龙手里救出来。”  
非常难得的是，泽菲兰接过话调侃他：“或许你可以试试拯救王子。”  
对方差点被香槟呛死。  
可能是太过无聊，才回想起陈年琐碎旧事。格里诺烦躁地抓过打火机，去阳台上抽烟。  
在他吐出一口烟雾之后，不禁又想起阿代尔斐尔跟让勒努的破事——显然对那两位来说，让勒努心中的“破事”就是他们的罗曼史，不管是第一次在早餐时公开亲吻惊掉奥默里克手里的刀叉，还是第一次做爱时阿代尔斐尔叫得太惨被格里诺踹门臭骂……那两位都乐在其中，现在已经发展到可以向双亲坦白的地步。  
格里诺心里的确有些不平。  
他仔细想了想，觉得自己跟波勒克兰这种类似情人与床伴的关系也不知道是怎么发展而来的，明明起初波勒克兰只是转投到泽梅尔家的打手而已。他在反省自己过于奔放的生活态度，可追求快乐是他的天性，要他收敛简直比要他读书时成绩及格还难。格里诺相信泽梅尔家的人对他跟波勒克兰这层关系心知肚明，但他们从不明说，并表示格里诺最好也别明说，各自管好嘴巴，世界和平。这一点格里诺倒是能做到，但泽梅尔家的其他人只会当着他面管好嘴巴。  
天知道每次他跟着家人去教堂时那些诡异暧昧的眼神有多恶心。  
今年他本来是有回家的打算，然而父亲在电话里明确地告诉他，如果回来就得乖乖听话去相亲，如果不回来那就随便。  
格里诺听他说完这话立刻摔了电话，沙里贝尔在旁边翻阅杂志，不冷不热地说：“买新电话的费用从你工资里扣。”  
对，沙里贝尔。格里诺再点上一根烟，眯了眯眼。那个烦人的娘娘腔这会儿正在拉斯维加斯清算各种账务，比较不幸的是跟他一道过去的奥默里克，跟自己讨厌的人共事已经很痛苦了，现在还要处于对方的“保护”之下，多半是不会给沙里贝尔什么好脸色……想到这里，格里诺突然有些幸灾乐祸的意味，仿佛这是圣诞节里他得到的最好的消息。  
他在阳台踩灭一地烟头，抖了抖大衣，又转悠进屋，看见那位由泽菲兰亲自请来的法律顾问正端着咖啡杯站在盖里克身后一起看电影，不免大感稀奇：“你的圣诞节也打算在这里度过吗？”  
努徳内点头：“奥默里克的部分工作现在在我这儿。”  
“你们德国人都是工作狂吗？”格里诺最后决定回房睡觉。在那之前，他听见努徳内一本正经地解释道：“严格意义上来说，我只在德国度过了童年，到读大学之前，我在西西里同外祖母生活。所以，我应该是个意大利工作狂。”  
就算这样，你也还是个德国佬。格里诺腹诽着，愈发觉得生活无波无澜，静如死水了。  
真不像黑手党。

*  
第二年刚开始不久，教父的宅邸又再度热闹起来。  
泽菲兰在惊讶回了趟意大利后体重多出5kg，用他自己的话说就是“可我明明也没吃太多东西”。最受关注的应该是让勒努，晚餐时分他跟阿代尔斐尔落座时，所有人都在好奇他有没有被阿代尔斐尔的父亲或兄长暴打一顿。  
“没有。”让勒努的回答引起一片嘘声和失望的眼神，然后他补充道，“但我差点被阿代尔斐尔母亲切成生鱼片，直到我用灵魂发誓才活着回来。”  
他们几乎笑得东倒西歪，连教父也跟着一块儿笑出声。末了他用餐刀轻敲酒杯，补上迟来的“新年快乐”。  
格里诺心不在焉地切割肉排，听见左侧传来波勒克兰的低语：“艾默里克这个圣诞节也没去意大利。”  
“捡点新鲜的事跟我说。”他不经意瞥见对面沙里贝尔的神色，那双平时倨傲的眼眸现在像蒙着一层白雾，而且正在失焦。  
“这回不一样，老爷子没有派人去找他，连电话都免了。”  
“嗯？”如同终于听见了惊天大新闻，格里诺侧过脸来看着波勒克兰，“看来教父睡醒了？”  
“别高兴得太早，他这次回意大利说拜访老友，可并没有让泽菲兰随行。同去的人只有那三位元老，什么都打听不到。另外，他让泽菲兰给艾默里克送了封信，不知道信里写了什么。”  
即便知道教父的举动与未来家族接班人有关，格里诺还是不大明白。他将盘子里最后一块肉放进口中，决定用自己的脑袋想点其他事：“沙里贝尔又是怎么了？”  
波勒克兰轻笑一声：“你这个圣诞节都在床上度过的吗？”  
“有意见的话我可以回家相亲。”格里诺耐心并不好，更何况沙里贝尔的表情令他极度不安。  
“他管辖的赌场出了点小问题。”波勒克兰一副看戏的口吻，“深得沙里贝尔信任的财务老头卷钱跑了，你知道他去了哪儿吗？”  
“冰岛？挪威？芬兰？”格里诺克制住当场暴打波勒克兰的冲动，“你要是想睡着时被我丢进雪地里，那就继续卖关子。”  
“好吧。”波勒克兰耸了耸肩，“罗马尼亚黑帮。”  
“那群抱着大麻打算过一辈子的小鱼虾？”格里诺总算发现了笑点，“沙里贝尔也会栽在这种人手里，难怪回来之后一句话也不敢多说。不过，还敢坐在这儿，事情已经解决了吧？”  
“嗯。教父说他这段时间太累了，该回来休息一阵。”  
“那谁去接手？”格里诺喝了口红酒，心情不错。  
“我正打算告诉你。”波勒克兰似笑非笑地看着他，“以后你要在赌场鬼混的话，千万别被我看见了。”  
“……你？”  
“对，是我。”

*  
很好，圣诞之后他的生活突然就变得跌宕起伏。  
格里诺没数这是他抽的第几包烟，深夜的厨房烟雾缭绕，寂静得只能听见他的呼吸声。  
他并不介意赌场到底谁管的问题，因为无论怎样他都会活得很自在，只是什么都绕开他、把他晾在一边的情形，真的让他不爽到想端起冲锋枪疯狂扫射。  
不受器重就算了，托尔丹的教子——不过是人质换个说法。  
他打算离开的时候撞见正要进来的沙里贝尔，对方脸色憔悴，甚至多余地解释一句：“我想喝点热的。”  
格里诺莫名有些同情的心绪，但他不知道这种感情到底是因为己身，还是因为现在的沙里贝尔看上去太过可怜。  
“格里诺，”他要上楼时被沙里贝尔叫住，对方看着他，眼神里是不加任何掩饰的羡慕，“托尔丹阁下非常喜欢你。”  
“你吃错药了吗？”格里诺觉得他脑子糊涂了，“老爷子怎么可能喜欢我这个‘傻子’。”  
“就是因为你是傻子。”沙里贝尔脸上渐渐恢复了平常的神色，只是他没有再说下去，“你就当今晚没见过我吧。”  
疯子。  
格里诺在心里朝他骂上一句，转身回房。  
很多年后他才明白那个夜晚沙里贝尔并不是“脑子糊涂”，也不是拿他取乐，那是种无能为力的悲伤，名为“现实”。

*  
那是冬天快要结束的时候。  
托尔丹家族接受了几个生意的谈判，其中罗马尼亚黑帮也在谈判之列。  
对方联合几个老牌黑手党家族想要说服托尔丹势力同他们合作毒品生意，开出的条件相当诱人。  
家族内吵了一个多星期，最后教父扔了手杖，愤怒地一锤定音：拒绝。  
罗马尼亚人表示不能合作非常遗憾，礼貌地同教父告别。  
一个月后，教父外出散步买花时遭到枪击，消息不仅震惊整个黑手党世界，连外界媒体都把黑手党“教父”被枪击一事报道得沸沸扬扬，相关新闻占了好几天头版头条。  
格里诺跟波勒克兰从拉斯维加斯匆匆赶回，在宅邸围得水泄不通的人群中见到了站在泽菲兰身边的艾默里克。  
他的眼睛跟托尔丹一模一样。格里诺脑中蓦地跳出这个想法。  
“现在那帮混账要求再谈一次，而且要求我们这边的人单独去。”伊尼亚斯在同他们说话，“宅邸和医院的戒备已经不能再抽走人了，我们中还得分出一部分对付警察和其他家族——”  
“不，泽菲兰你不能去，”埃尔姆诺斯特按下泽菲兰抬起的手，“这个圈套太危险了，我们不能拿你冒险。”  
“沙里贝尔和外界打交道的次数太多，他们不会相信他的。”韦尔吉纳叹了口气，“实在没有办法，那就只能考虑硬碰硬。”  
“我可以去。”  
“你——什么？！”  
嘈杂的人声在这瞬间静默，所有人看着那个被私下称作“书呆子”的说话者。  
艾默里克语气沉稳，重复道：“我说，谈判，我去。”  
他们的眼睛真的一模一样。  
没由来地，格里诺再度想到。


	4. Chapter 4

让艾默里克前去“谈判”是个用脚趾头想都觉得危险的决定。要不是他们真的为此做起准备策划部署，格里诺会以为连泽菲兰在内的高层都集体发疯了。  
他们在三十六个小时内教会那个书呆子怎么用枪，到时候枪会藏在谈判地点的哪个地方，艾默里克要在哪个时机开枪，开完枪后他又该怎么做……这一切仿佛在马戏团重大演出前让一个普通人摇身变成杂技师，格里诺并不像其他人那样紧张或是抱着某种希望，在他心里，艾默里克已经是个死人了。  
书呆子的死活对他来说不重要，重要的是泽菲兰活着就行。  
教父中枪住进医院后，托尔丹家族的高层都隐匿身形，泽菲兰也不能光明正大出面，吃暗枪的事不能再发生，所以艾默里克前去谈判，也不失为一种“最佳选择”。  
他的确无足轻重，但他也能代表托尔丹家族的诚意，让对方接受也是合情合理。  
泽菲兰紧锣密鼓安排这些事的同时，沙里贝尔则淡出众人视线，追查内鬼。  
教父每天的外出行程并不是完全固定的，他走哪条路，他打算做什么都有可能是临时起意，这些消息只有离他距离较近的人能知晓，而这个出卖教父的人现在不会逃离，只会掩盖心虚藏在人群中，所以必须尽快找到他，无声无息地处理。  
每个人都好像在忙碌，只有格里诺觉得自己除了等待之外大概只有火拼还能派上些用场。他这会儿又想起之前沙里贝尔那句没头没脑的“托尔丹阁下非常喜欢你”，自嘲地想着自己到底哪一点能让教父感到欣慰？波勒克兰在这段时间里待得无聊，索性去跟阿代尔斐尔养的德牧搞好关系，一人一狗每天都在花园里跑来跑去，那条半岁大的德牧明明最开始除了阿代尔斐尔和让勒努谁都不亲近，波勒克兰跟它玩了一下午之后竟然意外地混熟待在一起，做朋友做得不亦乐乎。  
如此高度敏感时期还能看见波勒克兰和狗其乐融融的画面，努徳内形容为“超脱现实的荒诞滑稽感”。  
格里诺想，除了奥默里克大约没人听懂他在说什么。  
当对方开车前来接艾默里克时，这群平时对艾默里克嗤之以鼻的人通通表现出不舍的模样，有人甚至还想抱着“书呆子”哭上一场，仿佛他不是去谈判而是上断头台——本质上来说区别也不大，站在外围的格里诺和波勒克兰冷眼旁观，没有打招呼也没有握手送别，连一句客套话都吝啬。  
他隐隐有个想法，如果艾默里克这次成功，家族内部将会发生天翻地覆的变化。

*  
泽梅尔家快把托尔丹宅邸的电话打爆了。  
格里诺烦不胜烦，到最后差点拔了电话线——要不是泽菲兰说他们需要电话来接收消息，他真的会动手。  
焦急的等待持续四个小时十一分三十六秒，电话铃再响起后，那头传来的是暗中跟随艾默里克的部下们欣喜的声音，他们说，艾默里克成功了。  
格里诺至今都不敢相信那个书呆子能一面同罗马尼亚黑帮首领周旋，一面走进厕所里的藏枪点取出枪再返回谈判桌崩了在场两位重量级人物——一个是罗马尼亚黑帮首领，另一个是所谓的“见证人”或“调停人”，某个奄奄一息的老牌黑手党家族首领。  
艾默里克遵从他们的教导，开枪之后没有停留，也没有慌乱，静静地丢下手枪，在餐馆人群的混乱与尖叫声中漠然离开，走到接头地点拦下“出租车”，报出暗号，上车远离背后的混乱。  
他回来之时宅邸里全是欢呼声，就这短短的几小时内，他成为了托尔丹家族的英雄。  
泽菲兰握住他的手，然后给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“做得好，我的弟弟。”如果格里诺没看错，泽菲兰眼眶都在泛红，“父亲会为你感到骄傲，我们都为你感到骄傲。”  
在这片热情中，格里诺说了句“我去抽个烟”，与人群拉开距离。  
艾默里克的成功在他意料之外，但也不至于触动他。格里诺在一开始就选好了阵营，然而现在他担心泽菲兰会主动放弃。  
他们的“团长”阁下向来低调，不争不抢只埋头做事，仿佛要把毕生贡献给托尔丹家族。泽菲兰自己的解释是报答教父的养育之恩，现在看来大概不只如此。  
艾默里克跟他们是完全不同的人，格里诺突然意识到那个书呆子恐怕没有表面看起来那样天真，能够在这么短的时间内做出标准黑帮人士的行为已经匪夷所思，更何况这个行为内还包括面不改色枪杀两人。也许是时候给自己留一条后路了。格里诺的本能比他的大脑更好用，这会儿他本能地察觉到危险，就开始考虑什么时候全身而退。  
他站在阳台抽烟时沙里贝尔一声不吭地走到了他身边，两人都没有立即开口说话。  
过了好一阵，沙里贝尔才用他熟悉的腔调说道：“总算可以睡个好觉了。”  
“你亲自处理的内鬼？”  
“不。”沙里贝尔笑着回答他，“我让一个小孩动的手。才加入家族不久，迫切希望赚表现出人头地，我就满足了他。”  
格里诺从鼻腔里发出冷哼：“能让你这变态看上的多半也是变态。”  
“也许。”沙里贝尔朝他伸出手，“借我根烟抽。”

那之后他没有说什么话，反倒是沙里贝尔如同寻人倾诉那样对他谈及许多。  
沙里贝尔说艾默里克还没有做好准备，他刚才无意中看见“英雄阁下”在拼命地洗手，嘴唇颤抖不停。这样的心态是无法同泽菲兰竞争的，假如他真的要在未来同跟泽菲兰一决高下的话，就必须做好准备。  
格里诺讨厌他们这类人晦涩的说话方式，不耐烦地催促他解释。  
于是沙里贝尔难得地没有嘲笑他，继续说道，艾默里克还没有把旁人的观点置之不顾，他还没有准备好被人憎恨。  
“被人恨？像你这样吗？”格里诺讥笑他，“照你的说法，未来那把椅子也可能是你的。”  
“我不行。”沙里贝尔扔掉烟头，裹紧大衣。即便春天快要到来，这里的夜晚也格外寒冷。“一个失去希望和野心的人是不能成为首领的。”他后退几步，看起来像是打算离开。  
格里诺听见他在身后说：“当你习惯被人憎恨之后就会懂了。不过，我可不觉得你能理解。”  
“少他妈废话，滚。”格里诺没好气地骂道，“把我当垃圾桶吐完之后还要踹上一脚？你想脑袋开花吗？”  
沙里贝尔发出一串低笑，像是发自真心。  
“格里诺，我忽然觉得跟傻瓜做朋友也不错。”他在格里诺转身抬腿踹人时迅速逃之夭夭，留下泽梅尔家的教子独自在阳台上跳脚怒骂。  
几年后格里诺通过旁人得知，当时出卖教父的内鬼曾是托尔丹家族内教新手们用枪的教练，他被赌债所困最后铤而走险。沙里贝尔派去执行任务的那个新手就是那名教练的弟子，当他完成任务返回沙里贝尔身边后，直接将枪口对准了沙里贝尔。  
面对这名刚加入的成员的哭喊与质问，沙里贝尔只淡漠地注视着他，接着夺过手枪调转枪口抵在对方脑门上扣下扳机。  
沙里贝尔比他们任何一个人都像黑手党，然而他不是令“教父”托尔丹满意的黑手党。  
“教父”只能有一人，要么是泽菲兰，要么，是艾默里克。

*  
罗马尼亚风波平息后不久，托尔丹出院了。  
教父在身体稍有好转的时候便继续投入他钟爱的黑手党事业，与从前不同的是，艾默里克和泽菲兰已经站在他身边，有时甚至会获得事务的直接处理权。  
家族内部有人说这相当于“考核期”，但在仔细分析后他们又觉得泽菲兰被教父定在了辅佐的位置，托尔丹真正培养的只有艾默里克。  
或明或暗地，埃尔姆诺斯特打探过泽菲兰的意思，后者表示他并不想坐上那把椅子，并提醒他们，无论以后发生什么事，都要保持对家族，或者说，对“教父”的忠诚。  
艾默里克倒没有被那些言论所影响，至少看起来他和泽菲兰关系很不错，已经构成了近乎完美的主从关系。可能是长久学习的日积月累，也可能是泽菲兰的倾力帮助，艾默里克逐渐变得沉稳可靠，俨然一副家业继承人的风范。  
和平时期飞快溜走，谁也想不到三年之后变故再次发生。  
那时托尔丹已经不大在意他的“生意”，几乎交由儿子和养子全权代理，自己则找来老友，带上心腹，周游世界。  
奥默里克记得那是个阳光灿烂的秋季午后，佣人扫开树叶的声音像少女拨动竖琴琴弦那样撩拨着他的心，于是他叹息一声搁下钢笔，考虑是否应该邀请努徳内去花园里散散步——知识分子也是需要休息的，这是他们开玩笑时得出的观点。  
推门而出后便能听见宅邸内各种声音，包括韦尔吉纳叫着沙里贝尔的名字，让他一道去接教父回家的“命令”。沙里贝尔起初是不满的，他在楼下抱怨道：“我在等电话，你不知道我为了收拾那几个苟延残喘的老家伙花了多少力气。”  
“难道你要泽菲兰和艾默里克放下手头的工作去接托尔丹阁下吗？”韦尔吉纳半是玩笑半是命令，“好了年轻人，快去门前院子里发动汽车，我们这就出发。”  
奥默里克难得有心情想去给他们俩说句“再见”，下楼远远看见沙里贝尔动作飞快地钻进驾驶位，动作凶狠地关上车门，简直像个发脾气的孩童。韦尔吉纳折回几步从女佣手中拿了件外套，突然发现有个身穿护卫人员衣着的陌生人影慌不择路般往宅邸大门跑，他在瞬间反应过来，并对沙里贝尔大喊：“别点火——”  
然而已经迟了。  
奥默里克眼中的那辆汽车在刹那间变成一团火球，他站在原地，茫然地瞪大双眼，直到气浪把他掀倒在地，直到玻璃破碎的声音如烟花般在耳畔炸开。  
他在疼痛中记起，不久前沙里贝尔才过完三十岁生日，虽然他仍旧对沙里贝尔心怀芥蒂，但他还是认真地收集信息送了沙里贝尔一支口红。奥默里克不懂沙里贝尔身为男性还总喜欢画女性妆容，他以为有很多时间可以慢慢弄懂，以为有很多时间能让他和这些兄弟们一起度过。  
——结果都是他的美好愿望罢了。

韦尔吉纳比沙里贝尔幸运，他用自己的一条腿换回一条命，那位被他护在身下的女佣也只受了轻伤。奥默里克身上仅是皮外伤，但也被飞速赶回的泽菲兰要求待在医院治疗。  
那是他们头一回看见泽菲兰发火。  
他下达命令要求严查，就连稍有嫌疑的人也要全部绑到他的面前，无论用什么手段——奥默里克听得很清楚，泽菲兰原话就是“绑”。自他有印象起，泽菲兰从未大声说过话，也未与旁人争执到面红耳赤，现在这种情况，完全可以用“暴怒”来形容。  
在车内安放炸弹的人很快便被抓到，奥默里克不知道泽菲兰在处死他之前都做了什么，只听说抛尸时泽菲兰语气冰冷地说：“剁碎，喂狼。”  
奥默里克以为“惩罚措施”已经告一段落。沙里贝尔葬礼上的泽菲兰面无表情，眼睛却盯着每一个上前献花的人，像要用双眼把他们的皮剥下来，好让他看清那些人的内心。  
教父在早餐时同奥默里克说，泽菲兰是在自责。他的自责已经让他渐渐迷失了方向。  
那时餐桌上只有他们俩人，一个垂垂老矣的昔日黑手党枭雄，和一个不想涉入过深的“理财顾问”，谈论的话题很多，却毫无用处。  
“清洗”还在继续。某天格里诺打电话回来气急败坏地叫道，泽菲兰突然派人把赌场内负责管理的几个高层带走，还拒绝和他对话是什么意思？接电话的人是努徳内，法律顾问很直接地告诉他，现在这个时候别惹泽菲兰，最好也别向他提及这些事。  
“他是疯了吗？！”格里诺在那头咆哮，“一个爆炸案就把他击垮了，我们还能指望他改变老头子心意，干掉艾默里克吗？！”  
“冲我喊也没用。”努徳内语气淡然，“我不是泽菲兰。”  
似乎静了几秒，格里诺像是竭力克制情绪：“听着，帮我告诉他，沙里贝尔的事我们都很难过，但如果他要继续发疯，没人会陪他继续疯下去。”  
“我会的。”努徳内挂断电话，转身看向沙发上将脸埋在手掌内的奥默里克，说，“你要喝点什么吗？”  
奥默里克只会喝黑咖啡，但今天在努徳内阻止他之前，他已经喝完第五杯了。  
努徳内给他端来一杯红茶，放在面前的矮几上。  
室内很安静，墙上的挂钟按部就班地走，指针发出的声响一点一点碾过沉默，有种异样的和谐。  
“我手里有名单。”奥默里克终于开口说话，声音干涩沙哑，“再这么下去泽菲兰会把人都杀光的。”  
努徳内的话语很平静：“你有什么办法吗？”  
奥默里克转头和他对视，连续失眠和劳累让这位黑头发的英俊男子此刻显得相当脆弱。  
法律顾问移开了视线。  
“我去联系艾默里克吧。”努徳内说。

*  
这场疯狂过激的内部杀戮总算画上句号。  
接到努徳内电话的艾默里克立即放下手中的工作，从梵蒂冈飞回了新泽西。  
他们不关心艾默里克是怎么阻止泽菲兰的，在人心惶惶之时，过程并没有那么重要。  
教父从头到尾没有说过一句话，没有做出任何举动，所有人都认为，托尔丹已经不再有任何权力价值，他现在拥有的，也许只剩下别人的崇敬。  
那天，家族内部尚在此地的高层被召集去了教父的办公室，过去他就是在这间办公室内接待“客人”，经营“生意”。  
奥默里克和努徳内是最后过去的，他们敲门进入后看见艾默里克坐在曾经托尔丹的那把座椅上，神色平静。  
努徳内显然比还在心底惊讶的奥默里克更快反应过来，他上前去亲吻艾默里克的手背：“祝贺您，艾默里克阁下。”  
泽菲兰也在场，表情同样平静，没有多余的眼神，没有多余的话语。  
一个时代的更替就在这个房间内完成了。

*  
生活被人用绳索勒住脖颈，按在了该前进的位置上。  
夏季里某个周六的清晨，托尔丹忽然提起想去看望一位老朋友，他说他们快二十年没见了，这位老朋友就是福尔唐家现任家主，埃德蒙。  
“我去帮您联系他。”  
泽菲兰正要放下刀叉起身，托尔丹瞥了艾默里克一眼，说道：“不不不，比起准备周全的迎接，我更希望给他一点惊喜。”  
“那么让盖里克陪您过去。”艾默里克没有抬头，继续吃着自己的早餐。  
托尔丹却拒绝了他的提议：“盖里克不用去。你和泽菲兰跟我来。”  
餐桌上气氛随之一僵。  
所有人都盯着他们的新“教父”，艾默里克用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，慢慢地放下，微笑着点头：“好的，父亲。”

福尔唐家是早期跟随托尔丹“做生意”的家族之一，过去与泽梅尔家、狄兰达尔家及艾茵哈特家并称托尔丹势力的“四大名门”。多年前为了拓宽业务，托尔丹让福尔唐家和艾茵哈特家转向外界，前者经过家主埃德蒙•德•福尔唐数十年的细心经营，已经成为立足政商界的大家族，甚至能够影响州长选举。  
就算他们势力发展至今，还是会在暗中与托尔丹家族保持往来，资金人力该出的部分一样不少，甚至在托尔丹势力发起的“梵蒂冈慈善银行计划”中投入大量的金钱，势头与大金主泽梅尔家旗鼓相当。要是格里诺在场，肯定会厌恶地皱起眉：“哼，讨厌的福尔唐。”  
泽菲兰在二十多年前见过埃德蒙一次，那会儿托尔丹把他叫到身边，让他陪着福尔唐家的公子阿图瓦雷尔参观宅邸。阿图瓦雷尔不大喜欢说话，泽菲兰也不是自来熟，幸而在他无聊的导游之路刚开始时福尔唐夫人便赶了过来，二话不说抱着儿子扬长而去，纤细的高跟鞋踩在大理石地面发出急促又愤怒的声音，引得宴会上的人们纷纷侧目。  
他记得埃德蒙先生非常抱歉地蹲下身，向自己道歉，并在他手里塞了一块巧克力。  
而现在他印象深刻的除了那块巧克力，大概就是埃德蒙与阿图瓦雷尔的蓝眼睛，像是温柔的大海，也像是高高的天空。  
童年时他很羡慕这样的蓝色眼眸，还幻想过要是自己也有这样的蓝眼睛……  
泽菲兰忽然被回忆所惊，认真地思考之后他确定这是自己头一回回忆这么久远的事情，但再多的回忆都没有价值，现在远比回忆重要。  
他们到达福尔唐家时正好是晚餐时间，埃德蒙先生和长子阿图瓦雷尔次子埃马内兰都在家中，埃德蒙惊讶于托尔丹的突然造访，但很快兴高采烈地接待了他们。  
晚餐之后托尔丹以“叙旧”为由，打发艾默里克和泽菲兰去外边等待。泽菲兰看着福尔唐家次子在花园里拍拍手，高声道：“雪花牛肉！”  
然后他便看见一条巨大的阿拉斯加犬不知从哪儿冲出来，扑到了埃马内兰身上，差点把他压倒。  
阿图瓦雷尔无奈地向客人们解释：“埃马内兰的饭后活动。这是我……另一个弟弟的狗。”  
“‘雪花牛肉’？”艾默里克笑起来，“真是个好名字。”  
“哎，唉……”阿图瓦雷尔似乎颇为烦恼，“以前埃马内兰挑食，我那个弟弟就给它起了这个名字，说一旦埃马内兰叫出这个名字就会记起均衡饮食肉类摄入……真不懂他们年轻人的心思。”  
泽菲兰不大喜欢犬类生物，阿代尔斐尔那条德牧他平日里都绕着走，夸张来说，福尔唐家这条大型犬完全就是他的噩梦。与他相反的是，艾默里克倒是很喜欢狗，体型越大越喜欢，要不是因为“教父”事情太多，他很想自己养上一条。  
他们在说话间听见有人进门的声音，本来在陪埃马内兰饭后活动的“雪花牛肉”忽然丢开少年，飞快地奔向泽菲兰所在的位置——  
“停！”  
在它即将无情撞倒泽菲兰的时候，一个声音在他们背后响起，阻止了惨剧发生。  
“转身，调头，去花园等我。”身后的人继续给阿拉斯加犬下达指令，于是这条毛茸茸的庞然大物后退几步耷拉下耳朵垂着头，呜咽两声后照主人的指示走开。  
泽菲兰好奇地回头，看见对方把领带拉开解下，还解开了两颗衬衫纽扣。  
“它能听懂你说话？”这会儿泽菲兰终于相信阿代尔斐尔的努力不是天方夜谭。  
浅色头发的青年愣了愣，随即意识到这大概是家中的客人，于是笑着回答：“只要花点时间就好。”  
阿图瓦雷尔张了张嘴，好像打算介绍这名突然归来的人，结果埃马内兰比“雪花牛肉”更热情，完全不顾礼仪地从冲进屋内，兴奋地大喊着“奥尔什方”扑进青年怀里。  
“咳，这位是奥尔什方。”长兄头疼却无可奈何地保持风度介绍道，“我……同父异母的弟弟。”  
奥尔什方一面摁下手舞足蹈的埃马内兰，一面在阿图瓦雷尔的介绍下跟泽菲兰和艾默里克握手见礼。  
毫不例外的，他也有一双“福尔唐家”的眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

奥默里克很少有过“假期”，他心中的“假期”就跟闲暇时抽空去听一场音乐会、看一场话剧的概念差不多，而且，他讨厌无所事事的状态。  
当他看到泽菲兰留给他两周的假期时间后，第一反应是泽菲兰打算让他退休了。不过很明显，目前来说，这是不可能的。  
“你有多久没回过意大利了？”  
泽菲兰面前摊着好几份文件，他无暇抬头，只说：“你需要休息，现在公司情况稳定，正好可以去休个假。”  
他等了一两分钟，没有听见奥默里克的回答，又附上一句：“放心，旅途不会寂寞，努徳内也正好想回意大利一趟，他说他想去探望外祖母。”  
等奥默里克一副心事重重的模样下班回到宅邸后，发现自己的行李都被佣人打包完毕，看来这个假期他是推不掉了。  
起初奥默里克以为他会在童年记忆里的托尔丹旧宅住下，没想到最后却住进了努徳内外祖母的家里。  
“没关系，外祖母是独居，身边一直有佣人打点，不用担心环境问题。”努徳内似乎在宽解他的不安，“外祖母也是喜欢安静的人，她很温和。”  
话都说到这份上，奥默里克只好放弃外出住酒店的打算，将住宿安排托付给对方。  
据说，努徳内的外祖母是德国某男爵之女，后嫁给一名意大利富商，并随丈夫在意大利生活。不管是外祖父母还是双亲，努徳内完全是出身书香门第的典范——这一点上他跟奥默里克大致相同——一个传统、博识、教养良好、条件优越的家庭。而这样的家庭里，成员彼此之间都会保持一种非常默契的距离感，在旁人眼中，他们的亲情显得疏离多于亲近，但对他们来说，这是最佳相处模式，没有谁会干涉自己，也没有谁会迫切需要自己。  
在此类家庭环境下长大的奥默里克习惯独来独往，他相信努徳内也同样。时间让他们从陌生人成为可以放松交谈的朋友，但也仅止于此，就先前的衡量标准而言，奥默里克觉得住在努徳内外祖母家这个行为，似乎显得他们之间的关系过于亲密了。  
努徳内的邀请不像客套，他很认真地安排好奥默里克在外祖母家的一切，并多次婉拒奥默里克的答谢请求，这次度假彻底变成了努徳内主导，奥默里克的身份则是那位法律顾问诚恳请来的上宾。  
他想起当年泽菲兰用调侃口吻问的那句话：“奥默里克，你不讨厌德国人吧？”  
我的确不讨厌德国人，奥默里克想。准确来说，他没有任何歧视心理存在，只是努徳内的行为他无法找出精确的目的性理由，换而言之，他看不大懂努徳内。努徳内是个很优秀的共事者，虽然一开始奥默里克对他是存在竞争心理的，但那源于他认为泽菲兰对自己持有不信任感，并非是努徳内的个人原因；经过长久的相处，他们的关系非常融洽，可奥默里克始终隐有不安之感，甚至有时他会在面对努徳内时觉得莫名其妙的尴尬。  
可能是他们彼此之间的了解还不足够，但已经成为了朋友。  
奥默里克问自己，是否需要对努徳内有更深的了解，而这份探求欲会触及对方底线吗？  
只是在他犹豫的时候，努徳内倒是主动了起来。  
抵达努徳内外祖母住宅的第二个晚上，奥默里克接到东道主的邀请，两人一道驱车前往城市的歌剧院看了一场《茶花女》。奥默里克坐在观众席中，看着舞台上的表演，回忆起幼年时父母带着自己观看歌剧演出，结束之后他同父母走散，站在剧院门口的立柱下睁大双眼想从来往的男女中找到双亲，他将手放回大衣口袋里紧握成拳，告诉自己不能在公共场合流泪或者惊惶地哭喊，但当行人渐渐变得稀少，最后只剩他独自一人站在冬夜的剧院门口时，还是个幼童的奥默里克终于忍不住蹲下身，将头抵在膝盖上无声地啜泣起来。  
幸运的是，他被托尔丹发现了。  
那时候的“教父”刚谈完“生意”，和下属们离开剧院时看见一个衣着体面的黑发小男孩正在无助地哭泣，便上前询问并帮助了他。他抱着奥默里克走下剧院那片长得仿佛延伸至黑夜深处的阶梯，温和又轻声地安慰着男孩，像是奥默里克真正的父亲。  
没过多久，奥默里克的双亲折回找到儿子，对托尔丹感激非常。分别时托尔丹握了握奥默里克的小手，笑着说：“长大后为我工作吧，孩子，这就是你对我最好的报答了。”  
无论当时托尔丹是有意或无心，奥默里克都将这句话作为一个约定，在多年后一丝不苟地履行了它。  
“我可以问一下吗？”散场后努徳内走在奥默里克的身边，脚下的阶梯与奥默里克记忆中的模样相比并无太大变化，“你是不是不喜欢这次出演的剧团？”  
“不，”奥默里克有些惊讶，“为什么这么问？”  
“因为你好像在走神。”努徳内声音和他的步伐一致，不紧不慢，“终幕前三分钟开始，到现在——我看到的时候你已经在走神了，奥默里克。”  
“我很抱歉，”奥默里克不免赧然，毕竟是努徳内的邀约，肆意走神的确是对对方的不尊重，“我很喜欢今天的演出，真的。刚才只是情不自禁想起童年的事，小时候我和父母也来过这里。”  
路灯的光落在努徳内绿色的眼中，像是点起好奇的小火苗。努徳内看看手表上的时间，微笑着提议：“介意说说你童年的故事吗？我知道附近有家咖啡馆，离他们家打烊还有两个小时。”  
他注视着奥默里克意外的表情，继续说道：“当然，我会用我的故事来交换的。”

*  
奥尔什方的“雪花牛肉”非常喜欢它的主人，喜欢到跳上床用体重唤醒奥尔什方的地步。  
“老天啊！我的腰！我快窒息了！”他奋力坐起身把阿拉斯加犬推到一边，“小美人，我们说过这个的，你不能在我睡觉的时候跳上来——”奥尔什方抱住爱犬那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，盯着那双无辜的眼睛，“也不能在我睡觉时舔我。”  
不过“雪花牛肉”根本不在意他的反对，相当高兴地把奥尔什方再度压回去，舔了老半天才心满意足跳下睡床扬长而去。  
“以后不准在我睡觉时把她放进来。”奥尔什方在餐桌上对弟弟委屈地抱怨道，“我的补眠计划没戏了，埃马内兰……我说真的，我本来打算睡一整天。”  
福尔唐家的小儿子神色匆忙，面包煎蛋和牛奶通通囫囵吞下，嚼上两口便抓过管家递过的书包大步流星冲出家门：“对不起！我下回注意！”  
“……”奥尔什方扭头目送他绝尘远去的背影，对管家说，“迟到的毛病九年级也没改过来？”  
“是的。”管家无奈地笑笑，“埃德蒙先生和阿图瓦雷尔少爷说过多次了，但……”  
奥尔什方闻言，也只得与管家相视而苦笑。  
“奥尔什方少爷这次回来打算待多久？”  
“不用叫我‘少爷’……我的顶头上司说两周，可是意外情况总是难以预料。”奥尔什方语气诙谐，“半夜的电话铃声魅力无穷啊。”  
“那您也可以回来，埃德蒙先生他——”  
“父亲是不是让我给托尔丹家送礼物？”奥尔什方拍拍手，笑呵呵地起身，岔开话题，“我差不多也该出发了，晚上见！”  
“福尔唐家前景堪忧”——这是家族内流传的玩笑话，尤其在他们见识过家主埃德蒙先生三个儿子之后，这句玩笑被传得更广。长子阿图瓦雷尔的才能几乎全都用在读书和处理家业上，对政界的兴趣并不大，偏偏埃德蒙还对长子参政寄托了很大希望；名正言顺的次子埃马内兰年纪太小，成天上蹿下跳玩得无忧无虑，不管是政还是商，他都不是继承家业的最佳人选；而真正的次子奥尔什方除开身份顾虑外，像是个能接手家业的人，但奥尔什方现在走的道路在家族内部独树一帜，甚至可以说与福尔唐家背后所处的世界截然相反——他是名FBI探员，工作在行为科学组。  
关于奥尔什方的选择，多半也与他的童年经历有关。  
身为埃德蒙“一次错误”的私生子，奥尔什方并不能拥有一个完整的家庭。在他出生后，他的母亲曾抱着尚在襁褓中的他前往福尔唐家，希望能见福尔唐夫人一面，恳求对方收留奥尔什方，结果是理所当然地被拒绝了。奥尔什方的母亲本就满心愧疚与悔恨，于是默默离开，只身带着儿子去另一个地方重新开始生活。埃德蒙先生一方面愧对妻子，承认自己的错误，另一方面牵挂奥尔什方母子，差人送去钱财却被还回，最终只能托人对奥尔什方母子照顾些许。这一举动并没持续太久，埃德蒙安排的人被奥尔什方的母亲发现，她当即和儿子离开此处，像要摆脱属于福尔唐家的一切。  
单身的母亲一边工作一边抚养儿子，也渐渐开始难以支撑，奥尔什方的记忆中，他的幼儿园时光是在老师的身边度过的，因为他的母亲要很晚才能够接他回家；他的假期里出现最多的人是邻居家的老奶奶，那位老妇人代替他工作繁忙的母亲照看他，从一年级到五年级，直到那件事发生。  
即便是单亲家庭的孩子，奥尔什方也很活泼，对人友好心地善良，偶尔也会调皮捣蛋，惹出些令大人们哭笑不得的事来——他是万千普通孩子中的一个，本来也应该像万千普通孩子那样平安地长大。  
有段时间他们居住的社区不大安稳，当地警方公告中提及近日有形迹可疑的人等出没，提醒家长们不能让孩子单独外出。那天奥尔什方提着篮子打算替邻居奶奶买些苹果，在路上遇见一个摔倒在地的五十多岁左右的男人，他很热心地伸出援手，并在男人的请求下陪他回“家”。  
之后他的记忆就是黑暗的地下室与折磨般的疼痛，他哭喊过也乞求过，他甚至不知道自己到底做错了什么会被如此对待，他一遍遍喊着“妈妈”喊着“救救我”，希望有人能听见……后来隔绝地下室与外界的那扇门打开了，进来的是警方与FBI探员们，他终于重见光明，也看见了面容憔悴扑上前来抱住他痛哭的母亲。  
他那时开口说的第一句话是：“妈妈，别哭。”  
从那以后，奥尔什方就想着，怎样才能让发生在自己身上的事不再发生，怎样才能让眼泪变成发自真心的笑容，然后他不断地往更困难的地方前进，在参加FBI资格考试之前，奥尔什方把各种心理评估测到麻木，为的只是他能与常人一般同他人接触——即便他的内心抗拒非常。  
他心中始终存在着光明的理想，并相信终有一天那些犯罪率都会降到最低。  
但此时命运齿轮又开始转动，仿佛要说明它才是世界的主宰。  
奥尔什方抵达“教父”托尔丹的宅邸，带着父亲赠给托尔丹的一幅重金买来的名家画作，留在这儿的泽菲兰迎接了他。  
他们一起把那幅画挂在托尔丹书房内，其间泽菲兰无意中扶了奥尔什方一把，后者当即推开，诡异而尴尬的沉默持续了将近半分钟，然后泽菲兰开口道：“抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
“是我反应过激了。”奥尔什方干咳两声，“你没事吧？”  
“……”泽菲兰看着他，终于忍不住带上笑意，“我没事。你要喝咖啡，还是茶？”  
福尔唐家的客人不大好意思地摸摸鼻子：“就……咖啡吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你们俩在吃早餐的时候可不可以不要情意绵绵地从坐下对视到结束？”盖里克说这话时保持着用餐刀往面包片上涂草莓酱的姿势，嘴角因过分嫌弃而向下撇去，“难得有我最喜欢的草莓酱，我不想浪费了它。”  
阿代尔斐尔似乎对自己的行为表示歉意，虽然他的表情已经说明他并不关心盖里克能否吃一顿舒心的早餐：“抱歉，我和让勒努应该离你远点。”  
盖里克瞪着他们俩，把餐刀上的草莓酱一丝不苟地平铺在面包片上，然后用刀尖点了点那两位大清早便沉浸在某种肉麻气氛中的人：“我现在特别希望有人能把你们俩分开，哪怕只是在早餐时把你们分开我也会感激涕零。”  
“嗯，你说的这一点，”不知何时进来的伊尼亚斯捧着跟随他多年的咖啡杯悠悠然走到阿代尔斐尔和让勒努身后，“很快就会实现了。”  
“早上好，伊尼亚斯先生。”  
他们三人这会儿倒是整齐划一地对家族元老问好了，纷纷表现出“乖孩子”的模样。  
不过盖里克很快捕捉到伊尼亚斯刚才话中重点：“怎么，泽菲兰打算拆了这个组合？”  
“主要还是最近人手不够。”跟随前教父托尔丹的元老之一语气不像是开玩笑，“艾默里克对托尔丹阁下提议，要把家族的生意转到纽约去，我们从这儿搬离也只是时间问题。另外，自从……自从沙里贝尔那件事后，拉斯维加斯方面几乎都被泽梅尔家全权接手了，泽菲兰希望阿代尔斐尔能去提醒一下那两位他们还算是托尔丹家族的人。”  
“让阿代尔斐尔去拉斯维加斯？”盖里克有点惊讶，“那让勒努去哪儿？”  
回答他的是面带微笑的让勒努本人：“我去好莱坞。”  
盖里克差点儿把自己精心煮好的、未遭阿代尔斐尔毒手的咖啡全部喷到餐桌上：“你去哪儿？！”  
“好莱坞。”让勒努涵养良好，声音温和。  
“……我敢说，”盖里克怔怔地咬过一口用心爱草莓酱铺满的面包，“泽菲兰以后一定会后悔这个决定的。他有没有说我要去哪儿？”  
“当然有了，”伊尼亚斯向他投去一个略带责备意味的眼神，“你是想让韦尔吉纳独自前往华盛顿吗？”  
“不！”盖里克几乎要跳起来，“让我去纽约吧！就算跟那个艾默里克待在一块儿也比闷死在华盛顿好！”  
然而他的反对被另外三人默契地忽略，伊尼亚斯已经和阿代尔斐尔他们进入了其他话题。  
“这不公平，”盖里克闷闷不乐地嘟哝着，“你们都在欺负我。”  
可即便如此，他在三天后仍旧与韦尔吉纳一道前往特区，所有的抱怨早已烟消云散。  
与此同时，阿代尔斐尔和埃尔姆诺斯特飞向内华达，让勒努则降落在相邻的加利福尼亚，无论哪一个，都与曾经的“家”相离太远了。

*  
艾默里克和托尔丹从纽约返回已是一周后。  
也许是好几天没见，当泽菲兰推开书房门打算向教父问安时，发现老人不知何时变得头发花白，面上皱纹深刻。正因如此，泽菲兰看着将身体陷入沙发，闭目休憩的教父阁下，恍惚间产生了“他已离去”的错觉。  
他放轻脚步，走到托尔丹身边蹲下，亲吻那只因熟睡而无意识地搭在腿上的手。  
希望您长命百岁，父亲。他这么想着，悄悄地站起身退出房间，关门转身之后看到朝自己走来的艾默里克，看样子像是要进入书房。  
于是泽菲兰轻声道：“父亲正在休息。”  
艾默里克点点头，侧过身示意让他走在前面，跟着一道下楼。  
“纽约之行怎么样？”泽菲兰没有忘记他身为兄长的义务。  
“还不错。父亲同意把家业的重心转移过去。”艾默里克并没有隐瞒的意思，“以后可能会更加繁忙了。”  
“这么快？”绿色的眼眸透着几分惊讶之色，泽菲兰回头看了艾默里克一眼，“那很困难，已经开始多久了？”  
艾默里克回答他：“有段时间了。另外，福尔唐家表示会支持我们，他们在纽约也有足够的势力……对了，书房里的那幅画，听说是福尔唐家送的？”  
“没错。”  
“是谁送来的？”  
泽菲兰似乎觉得艾默里克的语气有些异样，可他不知道原因所在，就当是自己的错觉了：“次子——我是说，那天最后回到福尔唐家的那一位。”  
“原来如此。”他的“弟弟”露出微笑，“与福尔唐家的人接触并没有坏处，父亲应该也是这个想法。”  
就在泽菲兰还在思考艾默里克话中含义时，对方又说道：“这段时间福尔唐家的人都比较忙，唯一能找到人的就是那位‘次子’……我明天要去一趟梵蒂冈，福尔唐家的事由你来处理怎么样？”  
“怎么，梵蒂冈那边有问题？”  
“教会那边有点麻烦。”艾默里克的表情倒没有太大波澜，“很快就能解决，希望回来时福尔唐家已经是我们可以信赖的盟友了。”  
泽菲兰闻言笑了笑：“当然。”

*  
这段时间内让奥尔什方觉得最幸福的事就是半夜没有接到来自工作方面的电话。  
和同事们不同，他选择这两周都陪在家人身边，但事与愿违，父亲埃德蒙和兄长阿图瓦雷尔都在外奔波忙碌，于是奥尔什方只好做起弟弟埃马内兰和发小弗朗塞尔的“保姆”，所有娱乐活动都是和他们一起行动，比如陪他们看电影、看棒球赛、看演唱会……眼看他的假期就要结束，他自己想去的地方一个都没能抽出时间前往，其中还有一个他从去年便念念不忘至今的某位知名却低调的艺术家的私人作品展。  
他——或者说，他和他的工作小组成员曾于案件中帮助这位艺术家追回心血作品，对方感激之余表示将来他的私人作品展会对奥尔什方等人送出邀请函，希望他们能前来参加。  
现在奥尔什方对着那张已经寄送到的邀请函发愁。  
根据邀请函上的说明，他可以选择一位额外嘉宾同去，但奥尔什方无法留下埃马内兰或是弗朗塞尔中的任何一个；如果他仅是自己去参加……他敢打赌自己的弟弟绝对不会让他就这样走出家门。  
埃马内兰的信条是“你既然回来了就得陪着我”，无论阿图瓦雷尔或奥尔什方，都拿他没辙。  
他是真的很想去这场私人作品展，要是放弃的话，他能好几天都为此懊恼失眠。  
奥尔什方的同事们曾经调侃过他的这个兴趣比他无法跟人亲密接触还要奇怪，这种感觉就像是他们闲谈话题中提及当年在学院的考试成绩，奥尔什方无意透露他的犯罪程序密码拿过高分时所有人惊愕得面面相觑——那怎么看都不像他会做的事。  
可人是无法真正控制自己的“爱好”的，不同的是有人把这种欲望变成了犯罪，有人则用理智把渴求限定在合法的范围内，这就是罪犯与普通人的区别。  
奥尔什方喜欢的艺术作品里都带着旁人看来觉得难以理解的东西，他自己解释为“作品里的生命力”。他很喜欢那种强韧的线条，或是不起眼之中蕴含的爆发力，就连平时穿着紧身衣的同事从他身边路过他也会双眼放光地由衷赞叹一句：“你的肉体真是太棒了！”  
起初还会有人觉得尴尬和困扰，后来大家渐渐习惯，在奥尔什方赞美“肉体”的时候保持着冷静的状态各司其职，也算是独特的默契。  
不过，随着时间和工作的积累，奥尔什方现在已经很少用满腔澎湃的热情表达此类溢美之词了，尤其在他们小组解决了好几个性侵案之后，那些曾令人尴尬的赞叹几乎再也没从奥尔什方口里听到过。  
大概是触及童年的阴影吧。  
事实上，奥尔什方这回休假前刚和组内人员一起抓到了一个绑架儿童并猥亵、折磨他们的犯罪嫌疑人，在审讯室时奥尔什方狠狠揍了他一拳，组员纷纷在他情绪进一步失控前带他离开，之后小组组长通知奥尔什方，他可能需要一个短暂的假期冷静头脑。  
奥尔什方不得不承认，这是个正确的决定，因为那时候要是没有同事们拉开他，他很可能会把对方打成猪头。他是需要好好冷静下了。  
对于自己童年的遭遇，奥尔什方没有向现在的家人提及，某种程度上也使得什么都不知道的埃马内兰无所顾忌地黏着他，最开始奥尔什方差点把弟弟丢出去，所幸他忍住了，并强压下不适迫使自己习惯来自家人的亲密接触，值得高兴的是，目前为止他做得很好。  
想到这里奥尔什方不禁无奈地苦笑起来，他还没决定好前往私人展的事，实在不行只能放弃了。  
而就在这个时候，他接到了来自泽菲兰的电话。  
奥尔什方怀疑泽菲兰是他的救星，他再也找不出第二个这样恰到好处地出现并救他于水火之中的人了——当泽菲兰在电话里询问他是否有时间一同参加一个私人艺术展时，奥尔什方心里怀揣着几分试探说出了主办者人的名字，得到肯定后他不由得如释重负地舒了口气：“无意冒犯，但我有个不情之请……”  
“好。”泽菲兰在他说出请求前便同意了，奥尔什方挂断电话后才觉得颇为意外，因为对方听上去就像能预料自己想法一般胸有成竹。在他送画去托尔丹宅邸那回，泽菲兰的谈吐给他的感觉就是一位真诚正直的绅士，大概正因如此，他才不自觉地放低警惕。  
于是，这场巧合变成他和泽菲兰带着埃马内兰和弗朗塞尔前去观展，尽管奥尔什方一再推辞对方开车来接的好意，最后还是拗不过他的坚持，只好把自己的车钥匙放了回去。  
副驾座的安全带卡扣似乎有些问题，奥尔什方坐在副驾驶位置时戳了半天都没能扣进去。泽菲兰抱歉地解释道：“本来这部车是我一位弟弟的，他之前抱怨这个不大好使，但也太忙忘了去修……前几天他去拉斯维加斯，倒是把我的车开去运走了，我就只好用他这部了。”  
奥尔什方紧贴在座椅上，谨慎地避开帮他扣紧安全带的泽菲兰：“说真的，如果做这事的是埃马内兰，他这会儿都被阿图瓦雷尔丢出家门了。”  
后排的男孩瞪大眼：“我才不会做这种事呢！”  
弗朗塞尔笑得前仰后合：“那之前弄坏家里传真机被哥哥训斥躲到我家来的人是谁？”  
“拜托，阿图瓦雷尔发起火来多可怕你们都知道的！”埃马内兰话音刚落便获得奥尔什方的惊诧眼神：“你弄坏了家里的传真机？！什么时候？！”  
“……老天啊……”埃马内兰捂住脸，“很久之前了！很久很久之前！你还没回家的前几个月！而且已经修好了……”  
“父亲知道这件事吗？”  
“老爸揍了我一顿。”  
埃马内兰压低声音，支支吾吾：“我不就想……给……传封……书嘛……”  
不用明说奥尔什方也知道，他的弟弟准是情怀萌动想给对方传点浪漫的文字，只是浪漫不成反而惹祸……福尔唐家的人已经见怪不怪了。  
泽菲兰轻声笑起来：“你们家的气氛真好。”  
奥尔什方不明所以：“是吗？”  
“是啊。”手指敲了敲方向盘，泽菲兰说道，“我们家里……都是比较规矩的。”  
顿了顿，他语气轻松地补上一句：“开走我车的那个是例外之一。”

*  
西西里的落日无论看多少次都不会厌倦。  
奥默里克是这么想的。  
明天他们就要返回大洋彼岸的“家”，至于何时还能像现在一样欣赏故乡的日暮景象，谁都说不准。  
努徳内端着两杯红酒打算和奥默里克一块儿站在阳台上欣赏日落，不过，他在房内还多看了几秒那人穿着黑色衬衫撑在围栏上的背影。  
明明是深重的颜色，却在他眼里变得轻且柔和，也许是夕阳的光太过暧昧，才让努徳内产生了可以称之为“旖旎”的错觉。  
奥默里克察觉到他的到来，转过头对他笑了笑。  
“抱歉，让你久等。”他走到奥默里克身边，将其中一杯红酒送至对方手里。  
“没关系，正好我刚才在想些别的事打发时间。”好像经过这次的“假期”，奥默里克与他的距离缩短不少，这样轻松甚至是有些惬意的口吻，努徳内还是头一回听到。  
“有什么事能让你用来打发时间？”  
奥默里克忽然眼中闪过某种近似“玩笑”的神色，他偏头看着努徳内：“想知道？”  
如果不是他本人就站在努徳内面前，后者一定不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
于是他说：“当然，我很好奇。”  
“之前的交换故事里，你说你小时候和外祖母站在阳台上看日落，她会给你唱一首故乡的民谣……”奥默里克的双眼正好与努徳内的眼睛对上了，“我能有幸听一听吗？”  
没想到对方竟然说出这种话，努徳内反应三秒才明白这是奥默里克跟他开的玩笑。  
他终于忍不住笑出声，好似听见了石像唱歌一般，足以引之为奇迹。  
“但可惜我不大会唱。”  
得到回答的奥默里克似乎有些遗憾，也没再继续这个话题，他们断断续续地说起别的事，在落日余晖中拼凑成宁静的十四行诗。  
然而，他们后来还是唱起了那首民谣，头一次，也是唯一一次。  
之后的岁月里他们很久都没再唱起那首关于故乡的歌曲，或许在经历数十年的光阴后，无论是奥默里克还是努徳内，都再也寻不回当年的那份静谧。  
接下来的人生中努徳内看过无数次斜阳，只是没有一次与多年前那天的一样。  
那天他和奥默里克站在故乡的小洋楼阳台上，手里轻晃着久经西西里阳光宠爱的葡萄酿成的美酒，先是他不知为何哼起那首歌，然后奥默里克跟他一块儿唱下去。  
傍晚凉风习习，而他们望向彼此的眼中都带着笑意。  
很多话来不及说，但努徳内也不希望说得太快。  
“Speak softly, love.”  
于是海洋横在了他们之间，那些想要慢慢说的话，都如同浪花飞沫一般，消逝了。


	7. Chapter 7

这是托尔丹生命中第七十一个圣诞节，同时也是他和他的“家族事业”迁至纽约后的周年纪念日。  
贺礼从两周前便络绎不绝地抵达新宅，最后艾默里克建议父亲索性在圣诞节期间举办一场以庆祝圣诞和乔迁周年纪念为名的慈善晚会，筹集的善款将用于帮助PTSD 患者回归正常生活。此时托尔丹似乎已经不再关心儿子一举一动会给家族带来什么，也不再出远门，每天最喜欢做的事是拖着奥默里克或努徳内陪他下国际象棋，要不就是在沙发、椅子等家中一切能舒服坐下的地方戴着老花镜打瞌睡，膝上往往搁着份今天的报纸。  
如此的情景泽菲兰已经见过太多次了，他对艾默里克提及时对方微笑着说：“父亲现在应该过得悠闲一点，哪有让他劳累一辈子的道理？”  
“我是觉得父亲会不会太过孤独？”泽菲兰站在落地窗前，窗外是飘雪的夜与沉浸在节日氛围中的城市灯火，“你待在纽约的时间最多，可以多陪陪他的。”  
“我会的。”艾默里克站在他身后几步的位置，“不过比起我，现在父亲更喜欢那两位乐意陪他下棋的人。”  
泽菲兰转过身去，挑眉：“我以为你现在已经喜欢国际象棋了？”  
艾默里克耸了耸肩：“喜欢和下得烂是两码事。”  
“这一点上我同意你的观点。”身为兄长的人难得一见地露出感同身受的神色，“和父亲下棋这种事，还是奥默里克他们做得好。”  
黑发青年微笑着沉默片刻后，说：“比起那些……你打算送给父亲什么圣诞节礼物？”  
对于他的孩子们，托尔丹一贯要求的是“有心意”的礼物，通俗来讲，他希望能收到孩子们亲手制作的东西，而不是花大价钱买来的奢侈品——因为前者能让他感到“家”的氛围，而他一向喜欢被家人围绕。  
“帽子，”泽菲兰稍稍比划一番，“手织的那种，羊毛线……”  
后者大感惊奇：“我不知道你还会做手织物。”  
“才学不久，”泽菲兰善解人意地补充说明，“织些简单的物品倒是没问题了。”  
“让我猜猜。”艾默里克的语气听上去可不像“猜猜”，他几乎是笃定地说，“是福尔唐家那位奥尔什方教你的吧。”  
“你怎么知道？”这回换泽菲兰大感惊奇。  
“翻了翻奥默里克做的上月支出清单而已，发现你跑了十几次匡提科。”他仿佛在调侃泽菲兰，“差点以为我们成了FBI的常客。”  
“有那么多？”泽菲兰迅速收起惊讶，表情严肃起来，“抱歉，我之后会注意些。”  
“倒也没什么。”艾默里克似乎自言自语，“拉拢他们也没有坏处，毕竟不能把黑手党的生意永远继续下去。”  
“艾默里克？”泽菲兰以为自己听错了，“你刚才说什么？”  
“你不这样认为吗？”  
对上艾默里克视线的瞬间，泽菲兰莫名产生了一种荒诞的可笑感，他忽然意识到，艾默里克其实根本没有改变，但从另一种意义上来说，他也彻底地变了。  
于是他回应道：“我是托尔丹阁下的养子，艾默里克。你是他的亲生儿子，他是个意大利人，你也是——我们都是。”  
说完他快速地用“晚安”挡下艾默里克接下来的话语，走出刚才还温暖着房间，没有回头。

*  
有没有比圣诞将至而自己却想不出该送给前“教父”什么样的礼物更糟糕的事？  
有，当然有的。  
格里诺本来想把烟头摁在烟灰缸内，可那方小小的空间再也容纳不下更多的废弃物，他烦躁地“啧”了一声，把手里的东西丢在地板上，用脚碾灭。  
摸了摸衣服口袋，他已经把全身上下所有的烟都抽光了。  
“别再抽了格里诺，”埃尔姆诺斯特阻止了他打算叫侍应生送烟的举动，“整个房间都乌烟瘴气了。”  
“你管这叫‘乌烟瘴气’？”他恨恨地咬着牙，“要我说，你们俩弄出来的事才叫乌烟瘴气！圣诞节除了要去老头那儿，我还得回泽梅尔家！”  
阿代尔斐尔冷静地反驳他：“准确来说，这还是泽梅尔家的责任。”  
“哦，是吗？”格里诺气急反笑，“你的手下在这儿打死了泽梅尔家的客人，你管这叫泽梅尔家的责任？！我建议你立刻订一张飞往澳大利亚的机票，滚得越远越好。”  
“是他们先动的手——就算不推诿责任，也是他们先动的手。”阿代尔斐尔和他针锋相对，“我不懂泽梅尔家把罗马尼亚的强盗请来做什么，这里的赌场是托尔丹家族和泽梅尔家的共同产业，轮不上他们插手。”  
“说得真好听，洋娃娃先生。”要不是埃尔姆诺斯特横在他们之间，格里诺真想对着那张白皙俊秀的脸来上一拳，“一句‘托尔丹家族和泽梅尔家族的共同产业’，就把泽梅尔家的经营成果揽了一半过去，你真的明白在老头奄奄一息那会儿泽梅尔家有多艰难吗？！”  
“够了！”埃尔姆诺斯特头疼地喝止他们的争执，“小伙子们，吵架是不能吵出解决方法来的。”他转向阿代尔斐尔：“格里诺说得对，泽梅尔家在我们危急的时候的确做了很多事，并且没有背叛托尔丹家族的信任，还是我们可靠的盟友。至于和罗马尼亚人的往来，我相信泽梅尔家家主会给托尔丹家族一个合理的解释。”  
“无意冒犯，但我认为信任是双向的。”阿代尔斐尔盯着格里诺的脸，“从我们到达这里开始，泽梅尔家的一切举动都在表达他们对我们的不信任，包括各种眼线，还包括装在我办公室内的四个窃听器、三个微型摄像头。”  
“这种事我难道不是最开始就告诉你了吗，阿代尔斐尔？！”格里诺狠狠地瞪了过去，“沙里贝尔死后泽梅尔家便对托尔丹产生不信任感，你认为这是一朝一夕就能改变的？加上你们拉拢福尔唐——所有人都知道我们跟福尔唐不对盘！泽梅尔家跟福尔唐不一样，他们愿意做慈善家，泽梅尔家可不乐意，我们是黑手党，不是什么‘商人’！”  
“可你也是托尔丹阁下的教子。”阿代尔斐尔说，“泽梅尔家需要你，托尔丹家族也同样需要你。”  
他顿了顿，继续道：“你是我们的兄弟。”  
要是沙里贝尔在这儿，遇到这种情况，他会说什么？  
格里诺脑中无端地生出这个想法，但他知道自己想不出什么“沙里贝尔式”的答案，他的答案永远都是属于他自己的，正确的也好错误的也罢，总之，那是他的，是格里诺的。  
埃尔姆诺斯特在他们沉默的罅隙中说道：“看来你们都有了想法，那就做决定吧。”他对阿代尔斐尔说：“按规矩来，暂时忘了那些过去的事。你真该庆幸这场擦枪走火里死的不是什么重要人物，年轻人。”  
“泽梅尔家那边我会搞定。”格里诺说完自嘲道，“也只能靠我搞定了，至少我不会被打成筛子再抛尸荒野。”  
“……我很抱歉。”阿代尔斐尔低下头，收敛了锋芒，“我会在之后登门致歉的。”  
“别跟我道歉，”格里诺不耐地拿起电话，开始拨号，“烦死了。”  
他叫人通知波勒克兰过来，没想到电话那端回复他说波勒克兰已经和泽梅尔家的人出去了。  
“已经出去了是什么意思？”格里诺猛地反应过来，骂了句“真见鬼”，摔下电话往外跑去。  
阿代尔斐尔本想跟过来，格里诺转身揪住他的衣领：“我发誓，这件事结束后我会狠狠揍你一顿，你要是害怕就叫让勒努过来一起打——在这之前，你都给我乖乖待着！”  
所以我才讨厌圣诞节。格里诺恼火地在心底咒骂道，去他妈的圣诞节，他只希望到时参加托尔丹的慈善晚会时，泽梅尔家还能以“生意伙伴”的形象出席。当然，阿代尔斐尔和埃尔姆诺斯特也能毫发无损地出现在会场上，那就再好不过了。


	8. Chapter 8

每个家庭里都有麻烦鬼，格里诺就是泽梅尔家的麻烦鬼，同时也曾是托尔丹家的麻烦鬼。如果在同龄孩子堆里玩耍的话，格里诺一定是成为孩子王的那个。他飞扬跋扈，他横行霸道，小时候因为抢走比他年纪更小的孩子手里的玩具、糖果等东西惹得对方哇哇大哭之后，格里诺挨过泽梅尔家主不少训斥，还被那根用于彰显身份的手杖打过小腿，导致第二天他只能趴在床上对着女佣嚎啕大哭，然而好了伤疤后便立即忘了疼痛。  
对于他的顽皮捣蛋，托尔丹家族里能管束他的人显然更多，上有不苟言笑的韦尔吉纳等元老人物，下有深得托尔丹信赖小大人模样的“长兄”泽菲兰，还有那个总是跟他对着干，冷嘲热讽看他笑话的沙里贝尔。  
格里诺的孩提时代很长一段时间里，都是在托尔丹家族学习怎样不惹祸，或者，怎样才能避免小祸变大祸。当他回到泽梅尔家时，就仿佛松了口气，挣脱束缚，又开始真正地随心所欲起来——不过那也是过去很久的事了。  
也许是在托尔丹家族度过青春期后的习惯，他在后来重回泽梅尔家时，气焰的羽翼也收敛不少，尤其在面对泽梅尔家家主时，格里诺突然温顺了许多。  
不可否认童年时泽梅尔家主的严厉给他留下某些心理阴影，更重要的原因是格里诺察觉到了泽梅尔家对待自己的保留与疏离态度。  
“小心翼翼”这个词他大概要花一辈子去理解，但如今也不得不赶鸭子上架地实践。  
任何一个来自托尔丹家族，并与格里诺年龄相近的人要是看到他以几乎如履薄冰的态度在泽梅尔家主面前说话，估计都会觉得格里诺是被魔鬼附了体。  
他看到波勒克兰推门进来时直接大步冲到对方面前，毫不客气地质问道：“你去哪儿了？”  
波勒克兰那只一贯冷淡的眼睛微微向下看去：“去处理一些小事。”  
“我问你去哪儿了？你要我说第三遍吗？”格里诺在用余光目测自己揍上波勒克兰时会不会打碎那只据说是从中国买来的精致青花瓷瓶，然而还没等他动手，一个令他童年都不大快乐的声音自波勒克兰身后传来：“还能去哪儿？去帮你收拾烂摊子。”  
相当明显地，格里诺的气势瞬间减弱几分：“我不知道您在……”  
“你当然不知道，”泽梅尔家主在他们的避让下非常得体而稳重地走进屋内，格里诺没有与他对视，但他能感受到来自家主怒意未消的视线，“像你这样目中无人的年轻人，什么时候才学得会处理好一件事？”  
端来茶点的女佣被客厅内恐怖的气氛吓了一跳，低下头，悄悄地转身回到厨房退避。  
不过她的退避没有持续太久，因为泽梅尔家主在最开始的低声呵斥之后便只是瞪着格里诺看了几分钟，然后他用手杖笃了笃地板，泽梅尔家的管家这才上前替他脱下被外面雪花打湿肩头的大衣。  
“你该去纽约了。”他走上楼梯时这么对格里诺说道，“托尔丹阁下不喜欢有人迟到。”  
从出生到这个世界上的三十二年来，格里诺是第一次听见来自泽梅尔家主的……“逐客令”。而这个圣诞节，他连父母都没能去探望，就被家主赶去了纽约。  
看着机舱外蓝到仿佛幻境的大气层，他心里的堡垒在瞬间被黑色海啸袭击得摇摇欲坠，而他全凭最后一丝自尊在强撑。他忽然很想听听父母的声音，然后他决定下飞机就给家里打电话。  
波勒克兰提着行李走在他身后，保持着不会过近又不会跟丢格里诺的距离，像极了当年他才到泽梅尔家时担任格里诺贴身保镖一职的模样——他们已经很久没有过这么“适当”的距离了。  
格里诺承认自己做过很多蠢事，可是突发奇想给家里打电话也许会成为他近期做过的最蠢的事情。  
电话接通之后，他母亲的声音毫无温度：“您好。”  
格里诺迟疑了至少十秒，才声音轻微地喊了一声“妈妈”。  
他听见那头父亲在问，是谁打的电话。  
而母亲的回应则是简短到不能再简短的一句话。  
她说，不知道。  
她挂断了电话。  
当格里诺意识到自己正在电话亭里像个幼儿一样流泪时他已经快哭出声了，波勒克兰在外面敲了敲玻璃，格里诺用尽浑身力气，恶狠狠地拿变调的声音喊道：“滚蛋！别烦我！”  
他垂着头，右手紧握成拳抵在电话亭内墙上，这就是让他没有倒下的所有支撑。  
有种愤恨感在酸楚的胸腔中蔓延，格里诺想，这大概是他对圣诞节的固有恨意。

*  
今年的圣诞晚会主要用途是慈善筹款，因此黑手党家族的出席就变得不是那么重要。除开跟托尔丹家族关系密切的几个家族出场外，剩下空间都是资本家的应酬场。  
奥默里克在陪几位参议员强颜欢笑地说完所谓的“投资风险建议”后本想去角落喘口气，可晚会偏偏在这个时候又进入舞会的乐章，向他邀舞的女士络绎不绝，而在这样的社交场合，拒绝女性邀舞是相当粗鲁的行为，于是他不得不揽着那些粗细不同的腰肢，握着一双双手套颜色各异的手，差点把这个晚上都跳过去。  
不过比起阿代尔斐尔，奥默里克觉得自己已经是不幸中的万幸。  
他被努徳内抓着手拖出舞池逃离人群的时候，阿代尔斐尔还在编织话语安慰这一轮没能跟他一起跳舞的淑女们，还得笑着陪目前的舞伴跳完一支曲。  
“再跳下去我可能会见不到明天的太阳了。”奥默里克扶着椅子坐下，一边叹气一边松开领结。努徳内没有接茬，倒是自顾自地拧开汽水瓶盖，仰头就灌。  
奥默里克微微咋舌，他愣愣地看着对方一口气喝完一大瓶汽水，脑内在计算法律顾问接下来会打多少个嗝，跑多少次厕所。  
“你到底经历了什么？”他不禁同情地问道。  
努徳内举起左手，对着他张开手指。“五个小时。”他含蓄地打出第一个嗝，“我连续陪同翻译了五个小时，各式各样的语种——不好意思奥默里克，我现在说的是英语吗？”  
“是英语，德国口音。”奥默里克忍俊不禁。  
“我以为我的发音已经不大容易听出是德国人了。”  
努徳内略有些诧异地望着他，很快获得后者调侃的答复：“当然，我是开玩笑的。”  
法律顾问长舒一口气，挨着奥默里克坐下来，这会儿酒店的餐厅内只有他们俩，隔着厚重木门隐隐能听见被阻隔得温和不少的音乐声。  
他们都很放松，连思维也渐渐放慢，奥默里克最后望着水晶顶灯，进入类似冥想的状态。  
然后，他忽觉左肩一沉，努徳内已经靠着他睡着，呼吸声十分均匀。  
奥默里克心中腾起异样的情绪，理性告诉他应该移开肩膀唤醒努徳内，可他小心翼翼瞥向对方睡颜时又被感性打败，最终放任对方占用自己的肩膀。  
那么一瞬间，奥默里克有种亲吻努徳内额头的冲动，他被自己的想法吓了一跳，迅速地迫使自己忘掉它。  
慢慢的，他觉得自己的眼皮也沉重起来。

盖里克溜进餐厅想找点预备食物填肚子，没想到进门便看见家族的两台超级计算机依偎在一起睡得正香。  
这两人又是什么时候变得这么亲密的？！  
他从旁边放着甜点的桌上顺走几个小蛋糕，临出门前又小声嘀咕着折回，跑到控制器旁把餐厅的暖气打开后才离开。  
春天不是还没到吗？吃着蛋糕，盖里克有点郁闷地想。

*  
泽菲兰从晚宴开始就没停下忙碌的身影，艾默里克也差不多。尤其作为这场晚宴实际的主人，艾默里克在繁忙中免去了被邀舞的麻烦，某种程度上来说也算是好事。  
终于可以歇上一会儿的泽菲兰走到晚会阴影处，却在舞池中意外地看到了奥尔什方。  
“四大名门”今晚都前来参加了宴会，只是他没想到奥尔什方也会出席，这点令泽菲兰有些意外。  
一支舞曲结束时，奥尔什方笑着拥抱了他的舞伴，并和对方完成了贴面吻。然后他转身退出舞池，回到了家人身边：福尔唐家主埃德蒙正与政界相关人士谈话，长子阿图瓦雷尔站在父亲身侧，稍微隔着几个人的地方是百无聊赖喝着苏打水的埃马内兰，他看见奥尔什方回来也只疲惫地对哥哥抬手示意，看样子今晚是把他憋坏了。  
泽菲兰不禁笑了笑，然后向福尔唐家人所在的方向走去。  
但是他并没有来得及走过去。  
艾默里克像是同谁谈完话一般，恰到好处地走到了埃德蒙先生面前。  
不知他是有意或无意，泽菲兰总觉得艾默里克往自己的方向回头望了一眼。  
看来自己没必要再过去寒暄了。  
他略低下头摆弄自己礼服左袖口上的纽扣，蓦地察觉有人在看他。  
泽菲兰抬起头，毫无意外地对上奥尔什方稍显尴尬的视线，他似乎有些无奈，举了举手中的香槟，扯出笑容向泽菲兰点头致意。  
泽菲兰很想问问他刚才是怎么跟舞伴完成这样亲密的动作的，可这种事情根本就无从问起，奥尔什方也没必要告诉他。  
也许他的肢体接触恐惧症好些了？  
鬼使神差般地，泽菲兰看着奥尔什方，眨了下右眼。  
如他意料中的那样，奥尔什方呆住了。  
他的心情好像因为奥尔什方的反应变得轻快起来，他甚至跟着乐曲，低声哼起旋律。

*  
格里诺从厕所隔间出来就与阿代尔斐尔和让勒努撞了个正着，前者站在洗手池前用纸巾擦拭脸上的口红印，后者站在一旁靠墙等待。  
他们视线相接，又迅速地各自移开，格里诺以一种什么也没有发生过的态度走到阿代尔斐尔身边，打开另一个水龙头。  
“……格里诺。”在他洗完手准备转身离开时阿代尔斐尔叫住了他。  
“什么事？”他用往常的态度回应阿代尔斐尔。  
碧色双眼真切地注视着他，阿代尔斐尔面带愧疚：“我想向你道歉。”  
好不容易平静的大海再度翻涌浪潮，格里诺感到好笑，说：“为什么向我道歉？你又没做错什么。”  
“赌场的事，是我的责任，是我冲动了——”  
“那你已经说过了。”格里诺打断他的话，“而且事情已经处理好了，这个圣诞你们可以放心睡大觉。”  
阿代尔斐尔很坚持：“不，我一定要向你道歉。”  
格里诺觉得头疼。  
他不想再继续这个话题了。  
一旁的让勒努说：“也许你们改天能好好聊聊。”  
“没有改天。”格里诺烦躁地抓了抓头发，“我不想谈这些事，祝你们玩得开心。”  
他说完要走，阿代尔斐尔再度叫出他的名字：“格里诺——”  
“闭嘴！”天知道他花了多大力气克制自己不要把这句话用咆哮的方式展现出来，格里诺怔怔地看着他们，面带诧异的阿代尔斐尔，和同样感到惊讶的让勒努，他看着他们，直到他觉得自己像个怪物。  
格里诺仓皇地逃出了洗手间，他在灯光明亮的长廊内奔跑，音乐声像是魔咒，扭曲着贯穿他的大脑，他拼命地向着光跑，而眼前却越来越暗。  
他不知道自己要去哪儿，他也不知道自己想去哪儿，这时候格里诺才真的意识到：  
——他无家可归。


	9. Chapter 9

他好像看到一个天气阴沉的下午，雨点不断撞在玻璃窗上，奋不顾身之后汇成寂静的水流，连通彼此汩汩而下。沙里贝尔就坐在玻璃窗前的沙发上，他背后是由雨水演出的哑剧，他面前则是仿佛永远也读不完的报纸。  
格里诺刚调整好表情打算戏弄他一番的时候突然意识到一个事实：沙里贝尔已经离世好几年了。  
我这是死了吗？格里诺环视四周，房屋内的布局构造与新泽西的老宅一模一样，他甚至发现了沙发上那个曾因自己粗心而被烟灰烫出的小洞。这儿什么都没变过，但格里诺却是亲眼看着它改变。空气似乎都是阴冷的，格里诺放弃折腾沙里贝尔的打算，走到他身旁坐下，并让自己陷入沙发里。  
他闭上眼，听见沙里贝尔将报纸翻过一面的声音，依旧没有任何言语。  
格里诺终于忍不住了。  
“你打算什么时候跟我说话？”他问道。  
沙里贝尔闻言，把报纸叠起来搁在矮几上，微笑着看向他：“你为什么要跟我说话呢？”  
“真他妈——”格里诺硬生生地咽下后面的脏话，“我是不是死了？”  
“我不知道。”沙里贝尔说。  
“就当我死了。”格里诺摸遍身上所有口袋，没能找到香烟。他懊恼地抓抓头发：“你真的很烦人，连死后都要找我麻烦。”  
“我有吗？”  
“当然有。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如现在，你看着我一头雾水，却一个字也不肯对我说。”格里诺说着，大咧咧地抬起脚架在桌上，“反正都是两个死人，文字游戏就不用了吧？”  
他听见沙里贝尔低低的笑声。  
“你为什么不去找波勒克兰聊天呢，格里诺？”沙里贝尔一手撑着头，神色悠闲，“我相信你们能聊的话题会更多。”  
他觉得沙里贝尔这个问题实在太可笑了：“你是希望跟我在床上聊吗？”  
“我没意见。”沙里贝尔说着拉了拉领带，“不过，你要对你的小情人保密。”  
格里诺立即举起双手：“还是算了，我可不想跟床伴一边做爱一边讨论用哪个牌子的护肤品、化妆品……光是想想就难受。”  
他看见沙里贝尔站起身，如同要出门前那样整理起衬衫衣领、西装袖口，忽然开始不安。  
“你要去哪儿？”他问。  
沙里贝尔侧过脸，对着他笑，然而从那张涂抹着唇彩的嘴里说出的话，格里诺一个音节都没听到。  
他的胸腔像是被人打开一个口，大量的空气疯狂涌入，剧痛从创口翻滚叫嚣着延伸到神经末梢，像是一场狂欢盛宴——但他发不出声音，他的意识忽远忽近，眼前光影被撕扯成形态各异的怪兽，朝着他张牙舞爪扑来——  
睁开眼的瞬间格里诺被雪白的颜色刺得几乎跳起来，然而他很快就意识到自己目前的状况完全可以称为“动弹不得”。输液器把药物液体传送到他体内，那些冰凉的感觉溶于血液后逐渐变得温暖，格里诺心情复杂地发现自己竟然还活着。  
推门而入的除了护士，还有格里诺这会儿最不想看到的人之二——阿代尔斐尔和让勒努。  
很明显，对于他的苏醒，阿代尔斐尔如释重负般地舒了口气。他拉过病床边的椅子坐得离格里诺近了些，说：“你把我们都吓坏了，兄弟。”  
让勒努从床脚桌上摆放的慰问水果中挑出一个苹果：“带皮还是去皮？”  
格里诺想说自己根本没心情吃任何东西，也没心情说任何话。但他心中一直重重压下的阴霾好像变得轻了些，于是他最后还是往嘴里塞了块带皮的苹果瓣。阿代尔斐尔总算是露出了笑容。  
“泽菲兰说你需要好好休息一段时间，”阿代尔斐尔一边陪他吃苹果，一边说道，“说实话，你最近的确有点不对劲……总之别给自己太大压力，你不是一直都过得很自我吗？”  
他说这话时真诚地看着格里诺，那对宝石一样的眼睛像闪着光芒，而站在旁边的让勒努只是温和地凝视着恋人的头顶，用眼神去慢慢梳理阿代尔斐尔那头柔顺的金发。  
格里诺在这一刻忽然明白多年前沙里贝尔的眼神，他的眼神跟现在自己的眼神应该是同样的：他们都在羡慕。他不得不承认自己心里是存在羡慕的，他羡慕阿代尔斐尔有个温暖的家庭，羡慕他有一个像让勒努这样真正了解他、由衷爱着他的伴侣，甚至还羡慕他不会如自己这般动摇的心境。  
也许十年……不，几十年后，阿代尔斐尔还是老样子，自己却不知道变成了什么模样。  
但愿晚景不会太过凄惨。格里诺心里自嘲地笑笑，主啊，在审判决定之前，我也是您忠诚的信徒。  
阿代尔斐尔可能在他神游的时候说了什么，也可能没有，等格里诺回神后他和让勒努已经打算告辞了。  
“对了，你的圣诞礼物，”阿代尔斐尔在同他拥抱道别后说道，“托尔丹阁下让波勒克兰代你收下了，稍后你可以找他拿回来。”  
格里诺有气无力地挥挥手：“老头又送了什么？不会是精装《莎翁集》吧？”  
让勒努回答他：“是信。托尔丹阁下手写的信，每个人都不一样。”  
然后他略微收敛了笑意：“这可能将会成为托尔丹阁下送给我们的……最后的圣诞节礼物了。”

自从幼年在托尔丹家族过的第一个圣诞节收到来自前教父的一摞厚重文集做圣诞礼物后，格里诺对托尔丹送出的东西再也没有过什么期待。但这回，他竟然有点隐约的盼望感，以至于波勒克兰进门后他的第一句话就是：“老头给我的圣诞礼物呢？”  
波勒克兰以一种不可思议的目光打量着他，还特地瞟了眼输液袋：“你病糊涂了？”  
格里诺不耐地伸出左手，掌心向上摊平，像是万圣节要糖果的小孩：“给我。”  
波勒克兰捉住他伸出的手，弯下腰，将它贴在自己脸上。他亲吻着格里诺的掌心，神态温柔得让格里诺一时惊愕无言。  
他在干什么？格里诺头一回对他们之间的亲昵行为产生疑问，他总觉得波勒克兰和自己都不该在亲密时流露过于柔软的情绪，因为这不对劲……这太不对劲了。  
格里诺迅速地抽回了手，目光飘忽：“你该把它给我了吧？”  
意外地，他们之间的气氛突然变得僵硬起来，格里诺没有抬眼去看波勒克兰的表情，可他知道，波勒克兰在看着自己。  
“把信给我。”他用上了命令的口吻。  
回应他的是男人一贯冷淡的声音：“遵命。”  
波勒克兰将托尔丹的亲笔信递到格里诺手中，那上面的字迹是漂亮的花体，带着西西里的风情与意大利的浪漫，还有一份黑手党前教父的威严。  
捏着薄薄的信封，格里诺不知为何失去了打开它的勇气。  
他终于抬起头，对波勒克兰问道：“你什么时候回拉斯维加斯？”  
“明天凌晨的航班。”波勒克兰没有给他具体的时间。  
“我知道了。”他本来还想问些什么，而当他想到有关泽梅尔家的一切便又有些喘不过气来，于是他找了个借口打发波勒克兰离开。  
“罗马尼亚人——”波勒克兰在他躺下之后突然开口，却在格里诺坐起身投以质问的目光后犹豫了。“这件事还没有结束。”他最后只扔给格里诺这样一句奇怪的话，无视了对方的追问，离开病房。

*  
黑手党前“教父”托尔丹去世于第二年春天的一个阳光明媚的午后。  
根据他生前的安排，其子艾默里克作为新的“教父”接管一切“家族生意”本该毫无异议，但随着时间推移，不少依附于托尔丹家族势力的黑手党家族抗议艾默里克正在逐渐“去黑手党化”，并有将他们排挤出利益范围的嫌疑。  
艾默里克一再表示他是在为众人做长远打算，他不会排挤任何一个附属家族，然而反对的声音逐渐增大，甚至有人策划暗杀新“教父”，支持立场保守的泽菲兰成为领导。  
事实上泽菲兰也因为“家族改革”的事与艾默里克谈过多次，可他无法说服艾默里克放弃“改革”，艾默里克也不能劝动他加入自己，谈话往往是以冷场或争执结束，最后他们都放弃了这种交流方式。  
泽菲兰带走部分人手离开纽约，在弗吉尼亚州做起“旁观者”——他不支持艾默里克的改革，但他也没打算去阻挠新“教父”雄心勃勃的计划，他要做的事就是在艾默里克失败的情况下保证损失降到最低，家族不会轰然倒塌。  
——诚然，泽菲兰明确地知道自己选择弗吉尼亚州是存在小部分私心的，他更知道这一小部分的私心会有多危险。  
他反复思考多次之后找到一条非常合适又非常任性的理由：这是他三十多年来第一次彻底的心动，只是这一次，他想自由地去追寻；他想以“泽菲兰”的身份去陪伴一个人，去倾慕一个人，不是“托尔丹家族的养子”，更不是“黑手党的圆桌骑士”，而是“泽菲兰”这个个体。  
——并且他相信，奥尔什方会明白的。


	10. Chapter 10

政客演讲的目的有很多，但在泽菲兰心中，大部分政客发表演讲都是为了选票，所以泽菲兰非常不喜欢与政客打交道。而艾默里克与他恰恰相反，比起“做生意”，艾默里克似乎更能在政坛施展拳脚。福尔唐家是艾默里克大面积接触政界的基础，也是他的后盾，泽菲兰偶尔会同艾默里克一起去认识一些新朋友，但每个“新朋友”最终都在他心中被归入两类——福尔唐式的政客，其他政客。  
他不懂艾默里克是如何在其中风生水起名声大噪，他只需要知道这对托尔丹家族有利，对艾默里克的“改革”也有利就够了。  
艾默里克语焉不详地解释过：“在资本主义国家，资本才是交流的条件。”  
泽菲兰兴致缺缺，在台上那位州议员演讲完毕后趁着掌声离开。艾默里克没有挽留他的打算，即便是有，泽菲兰也会拒绝，在这一点上他们有着不必言明的默契。  
他回到弗吉尼亚的住宅，有些意外地看见等候在客厅里的阿代尔斐尔。  
“你之前打过电话说要过来吗？”  
泽菲兰正想问问家里的佣人是不是忘了通知自己，阿代尔斐尔先一步说明道：“是我没有告诉你。”  
“怎么？”他看见阿代尔斐尔欲言又止，故作轻松地开了个玩笑，“难道你跟让勒努吵架了？”  
和他预料大相径庭的是，阿代尔斐尔没有顺着他的调侃说下去，他的神色非常奇怪，像是在竭力隐藏什么。  
泽菲兰走到他面前，保持的距离正好能看清阿代尔斐尔每一个细微的表情：“是赌场的事？”  
碧色宝石般的双眼里泄出些许疑惑，阿代尔斐尔试探地问道：“你不知道吗？转卖赌场的事。”  
“转卖赌场？”泽菲兰脑海中像是突然劈过一道闪电，伴随着雷鸣，炸得他一时半会儿缓不过神来。  
他听见阿代尔斐尔大感意外的声音：“我还以为艾默里克早就告诉你了。”  
“我从来没听他提起过，到底怎么回事？”他心里弥漫起一种奇怪的感情，这种感情仿佛在阻碍他对艾默里克的客观评断——三十多年来，他从未质疑过艾默里克的为人，也从未怀疑过他们之间的兄弟感情。阿代尔斐尔的突然造访，和他带来的这条似乎被艾默里克刻意对自己隐瞒的消息，使泽菲兰不得不重新思考艾默里克这些举动的意义。  
“其实，也不是什么严重的事。”阿代尔斐尔和他一道坐在沙发上，说，“只是在那边的两三个小型赌场这几年连续赤字，泽梅尔家的负责人向我们汇报情况之后建议我们转卖那几个亏损赌场，将经营重心集中。”  
“然后报到了艾默里克那边？”泽菲兰若有所思，“要是我猜得没错，泽梅尔家是想作为‘中介’把我们的那几块地皮卖给他们生意上的伙伴吧？罗马尼亚人？”  
“一部分是。”阿代尔斐尔想了想又补充道，“还有……犹太人。”  
“犹太人？”  
“没错。”  
事实上，艾默里克同意将地皮转卖给犹太人也无可厚非，据泽菲兰所知，前者已经与犹太人有过不少合作，这个决定不如说是艾默里克在卖给生意伙伴人情，合理得恰到好处。  
可他为什么没有通知自己呢？  
跟随前教父托尔丹的这些年，泽菲兰也学会了揣测人心，只是他从来不愿去揣测自己的兄弟们，况且他几乎是看着他们长大的。  
他最后还是选择相信现任教父：“那就照艾默里克的话去做吧。”  
阿代尔斐尔怔怔地看着他：“你认真的吗？”  
“难道我像在开玩笑？”泽菲兰忽然从阿代尔斐尔的表情预感到对方接下来要说的话，并且那些话他可能不大想听。  
“我觉得——不，应该是我们都觉得，艾默里克像在架空你。”阿代尔斐尔果然那么说了。  
他真的，真的非常不乐意听到这种句子从阿代尔斐尔嘴里蹦出来。“艾默里克是我们家族现在的首领，他才是应该掌权的人。”他尽量把语气放得委婉些，希望阿代尔斐尔能理解这句话背后的含义，“我们只用做好自己分内的事，毕竟我们是一家人。”  
阿代尔斐尔几度欲言又止，他用手指梳过自己的头发，然后说了句类似妥协的话：“我……我们只是想让你知道，无论发生什么事，我们都会帮你的。”  
“我明白。”泽菲兰笑了笑，“你专程跑一趟，还有别的事要告诉我吗？”  
因不安而显得僵硬的表情终于在泽菲兰的提问后缓和下来，阿代尔斐尔也露出一个微笑：“是这样，我和让勒努计划下个月去迈阿密度假几天。”  
泽菲兰不禁坐直了身体：“我知道了，周年纪念日？”  
“算是，但你不觉得我们已经很久没有过集体出游了吗？”  
泽菲兰苦笑着举起双手：“我就不用了，我可不像格里诺，能在你们俩浓情蜜意的时候还泰然自若。”  
阿代尔斐尔用乞求的目光望向他：“真的不去？”  
“……就算你用小狗的眼神看着我，我的回答也是‘不’，亲爱的弟弟。”  
“如果在帮我照顾克里斯蒂娜和一起旅行中选一个呢？”阿代尔斐尔仍不死心。  
泽菲兰咬了咬牙：“我选照顾克里斯蒂娜。”  
于是，这场“谈判”告终，阿代尔斐尔和泽菲兰都没获得想要的结果。不过作为无意中的“交换条件”，阿代尔斐尔的爱犬克里斯蒂娜意外地得到了泽菲兰的照顾承诺。她搭乘飞机从拉斯维加斯抵达弗吉尼亚之时，是泽菲兰亲自去接她回家的。  
从食物到她的生活用品，无一不是阿代尔斐尔精心挑选贴心提供，他甚至把什么时候陪狗狗玩耍、怎么陪她玩耍都写成了几张说明书一并交给泽菲兰，在电话里千叮咛万嘱咐讲了差不多一个多小时，泽菲兰头一回发现阿代尔斐尔竟然也会这么“啰嗦”，感到惊讶的同时也颇为无奈。他虽然承诺会在阿代尔斐尔和让勒努度假的日子好好照顾弟弟的爱犬，但由于他对犬类生物有那么些许不敢轻易靠近之意，所以信心并不充分。  
好吧，你连子弹都不怕，为什么要怕阿代尔斐尔的宝贝宠物狗呢？泽菲兰如此自我催眠到，相信你自己，泽菲兰，克里斯蒂娜对你还是很友好的。  
然而这个自我催眠在他给克里斯蒂娜洗澡的第一天晚上就破灭了。  
那条德牧向他扑来打算玩闹的时候，他完全是毫无形象地丢掉刷子和沐浴乳锁上浴室的门落荒而逃。  
他坐在沙发上看着挂钟，已经是二十二点整，那位平日帮他打理家中事务的女佣早就回去了，说不定还进入了梦乡。泽菲兰不想去打扰她，更不想叫自己的部下来为自己收拾“残局”，他必须要在下属面前保持威严。  
泽菲兰翻着电话簿，几分钟后拨出了奥尔什方的电话号码。  
他其实没有报太大希望，因为从他到弗吉尼亚之后，他和奥尔什方也没有见过太多次——不是他在忙“生意”，就是奥尔什方在飞来飞去处理案件。  
但幸运之神好像突然降临在了他的头上，奥尔什方接通了电话，并且听上去他还没有打算休息。  
泽菲兰深吸一口气，鼓足勇气把自己的困境告知了他。  
他已经做好了迎接嘲笑的准备，奥尔什方的确也笑了，不过比起“嘲笑”，他更像是觉得新奇有趣。他答应了泽菲兰的请求，于是泽菲兰抓起车钥匙，动作迅速地蹿进了车库。

*  
“无意冒犯……但是在这之前，我以为你只是不喜欢狗。”替泽菲兰解决眼前问题后，奥尔什方一边安抚好克里斯蒂娜，一边穿上外套准备离开，“老实说，你在我心里是个无所不能的人。”  
泽菲兰有些局促：“好吧，犬类是我的弱点，我真的很怕，真的。”  
“与其说是弱点，”奥尔什方弯起那双蓝色的眼睛，“不如说正因为如此，才让人感受到你的人情味吧？”  
“人情味？”  
“对，人情味。”奥尔什方笑着解释，“用我一位同事的话来说就是——让别人觉得你可爱的地方，并因此产生进一步了解交流的欲望。”  
“我以为之前的一系列往来已经让我们成为朋友了。”泽菲兰半开玩笑地缓解自己的尴尬，顺便说道，“这个时间点你回去也太迟了，如果不介意的话就在我家暂住一晚吧？明天我会送你去上班的，我保证。”  
奥尔什方明显地愣住几秒，脸上的笑容逐渐淡去：“我们当然是朋友……不过我个人比较喜欢在熟悉的环境里进行睡眠活动，而且从你这儿去我工作的地方稍微有点远了……我可以自己打车回去。”  
泽菲兰自然不会放心他独自打车离开：“那我还是开车送你。”  
“不用了！”奥尔什方在他伸出手来打算触碰自己时后退几步，“抱歉，我不是……我只是认为没必要再给你添麻烦。”  
泽菲兰悬在半空的手好像非常可怜，甚至看起来相当孤独。  
他静静地收回手，注视着奥尔什方：“没关系，我也给你添麻烦了，不是吗？”  
奥尔什方移开视线，微弱地重复：“……我很抱歉。”  
“你没有必要道歉。”泽菲兰态度温和。“是我请你来帮忙的。另外奥尔什方，”他忽然叫了他的名字，以一种十分郑重的口吻，“我不会强迫你做任何事，如果你不愿意，我会尊重你。”  
泽菲兰不知道是不是因为灯光的缘故，他好像看见奥尔什方的眼中有那么一瞬间闪过水光。  
然后奥尔什方低下头，声音里似乎有几分沙哑：“谢谢。”  
他没有再试图去触碰奥尔什方，只是微微笑了笑：“不客气。”

那天晚上发生的事好像没有影响到泽菲兰同奥尔什方的正常往来。当泽菲兰需要帮助的时候，如果奥尔什方有空，他仍旧会伸出援手。也许是奥尔什方潜移默化的指导，泽菲兰慢慢地开始自己独立完成对宠物犬的照料任务，有天他对奥尔什方说，这好像并不是什么难事，他差不多要克服犬类恐惧症了。  
“这是好事呀，”奥尔什方蹲下身陪德牧玩得不亦乐乎，随口玩笑道，“恭喜你出师了。”  
泽菲兰想自己终究是有些心急，但他已经忍了太久了：“我们还能再见面吗？”  
奥尔什方不明所以地抬头望着他：“当然可以，为什么突然这么说？”  
“我的意思是像现在这样见面，”泽菲兰小心地选择脑海里的说辞，“就是……以朋友身份的……不是应酬，不是‘帮忙’，纯粹是因为感情见面的——”他叹了口气：“我这样是不是太突兀了？”  
“……”奥尔什方张了张嘴，却什么也没说。  
深蓝与金交汇在一起，又迅速地错开，像是读懂了对方的思想而无法自然面对——泽菲兰觉得自己表现得太明显，他肯定奥尔什方已经知道了他真正想说的话。  
“就当我没说过吧。”他莫名后悔起自己的行为，他明明不想令奥尔什方这么快察觉，还如此难堪的。  
“我……”奥尔什方站起来，努力将视线落在他脸上，“其实我没有觉得为难。”  
寂静停留片刻，泽菲兰终于反应过来奥尔什方刚才说了什么：“真的？”  
“但是我没有办法给你回答——至少现在我没有办法回应你，”奥尔什方深呼吸几次，说，“我不排斥和你相处，实际上我跟你在一起的时候心情是很不错的……可我实在做不到像正常人那样……我恐怕会令你失望。”  
“我等你，”泽菲兰向他走近几步，这次，奥尔什方没有忙不迭地退开，“我也说过我不会强迫你做任何事……至于回应，我有耐心，不管是否定还是肯定，我都希望能知道。”  
“为什么？”奥尔什方看上去不大明白，“我那种反应不是很奇怪吗？”  
泽菲兰想了一会儿，笑道：“那可能也是你身上‘人情味’的一种表现吧，而这种‘人情味’……吸引了我。”


	11. Chapter 11

沙里贝尔曾说格里诺是他们之中对感情最迟钝的人，他说这句话是因为在那时，除了格里诺，大家都知道让勒努和阿代尔斐尔在谈恋爱，虽然那会儿两位当事人并没有对众人挑明关系。格里诺觉得这种事情跟证明自己对感情迟钝关系并不大，但他的确有些不明白那两位的事情：多年前让勒努和阿代尔斐尔初见时，他也在场，并没有察觉到什么暧昧的气氛，甚至，格里诺敢说，那会儿阿代尔斐尔跟让勒努关系还不怎么样。  
迈阿密是他、阿代尔斐尔、让勒努三人第一次结伴“出差”的地方，也许对阿代尔斐尔和让勒努来说，这里充满了“甜蜜”的回忆；可对于格里诺来说，他只记得起游轮上远离人群一隅内的片刻欢愉——讽刺的是，他早就忘记那个女孩儿长什么样了，包括她穿着什么颜色的晚礼裙，擦着什么味的香水……在格里诺的脑海里它们完全就是过眼烟云，谈不上“记忆”。  
“裙子是蓝色的，”阿代尔斐尔竟然记得比他还清楚，“黑头发黑眼睛，是名漂亮的女性，像拉美裔。”  
格里诺尽量使自己的目光温和些许：“你记性真好。”  
让勒努适时地补充：“第二天晚上你跟一个穿着白色裙子的金发美女走了，把我和阿代尔斐尔晾在船上，连车都没给我们留。”  
“……你们一定要记得这么深刻吗？”格里诺忽然觉得自己答应阿代尔斐尔的“集体旅行”真是个糟糕透顶的决定，他本来也没必要去掺和这两人的“爱情纪念日”的……顺便，到底是谁说起的这个话题？  
回应他的是阿代尔斐尔和让勒努的笑声，格里诺翻了个白眼，将杂志盖在脸上，索性闭上眼。  
离下榻的酒店还有一段路程，为了能有个快乐的夜晚，格里诺打算好好养精蓄锐一番。  
他在半醒半梦间放松了心情，暂时把拉斯维加斯和泽梅尔家的一大堆破事抛之脑后，即便只有一瞬间，格里诺还是把所剩无几的同情丢向了远在赌城的埃尔姆诺斯特和波勒克兰。  
我可不是故意偷懒的，他毫无愧疚感地想到，反正有我在和没我在都是一个效果。

*  
让勒努并不是托尔丹的教子，在进入托尔丹家族之前，他连“帮派”的概念都不懂，只是个刚从大学毕业找到一份勉强养活自己的工作的普通人。他的父母在他中学时先后病逝，让勒努便被叔叔家收养，还算和亲人相伴。可惜，他的叔叔有个非常不成器的儿子，比让勒努大几岁，青少时期就开始抽烟酗酒，后来沾染毒品和赌博，彻底成了个混混，每次回家都状若抢劫，有次正好被突然回来的让勒努撞见他“抢劫”现场，于是他们相当凶狠地打了一架，让勒努右边脸上那道狰狞的疤就是被他的这位堂兄用刀划出来的，相应地，他打断了对方的鼻梁，也许还踢断了对方的肋骨……这之后他们相安无事了好几年，堂兄再也没回来找过叔叔婶婶的麻烦，也没再和家里人联系。让勒努的叔叔还安慰家人，说，也许他已经找到了属于他自己的生活。让勒努点点头，顺便和叔叔一起商量搬家的计划。他想，生活纵然艰苦，也总该有幸福到来的一天。  
可惜，愿望终归是愿望。  
他的堂兄在外债台高筑，终于逃回家中寻求父母的保护，就算儿子以往有再多不是，让勒努的叔叔和婶婶也无法放任不管，但他们还不知道儿子的债主竟是黑帮，更不知道儿子已经完全惹怒了对方。  
家里沦为血海时，让勒努还在回自己租住处的路上计算着怎样再从三餐费用里省出一部分，然后他在半路挨了当头一棒，并被人套上麻袋运出城区，绑上石头丢进河里。  
也许是“处理”他的人态度散漫，他后来不知怎么挣脱了绳索和石头构成的死亡陷阱，拼尽全力地浮上水面，一边呼救一边向着岸边靠拢，并幸运地遇上了在河边散步的教父托尔丹与陪同他的泽菲兰。  
让勒努得救了。  
可他无法界定自己的“得救”究竟是好事还是坏事，因为他仿佛失去了一切，除了满腔仇恨的怒火，他感受不到其他情绪。  
为了回报教父的救命之恩，另一方面为了复仇，让勒努进入托尔丹家族，为他工作。托尔丹没有阻拦他复仇的意思，他只问过让勒努找到仇人之后打算怎么做。  
“你打算杀了他们吗？”教父坐在椅子上，轻晃着手里的酒杯，红酒在弧形玻璃容器内摇曳，“告诉我，孩子。”  
他看着教父神色温和却充满威严的脸，坦诚地低下头：“阁下，我不知道。”  
“那你喜欢这样的工作吗？”托尔丹继续问道。  
“……我不知道。”让勒努想自己不应该迷茫，可问题就是，他的确很迷茫。他不知道自己是否要对仇人以牙还牙，也不知道自己对于黑手党的“工作”到底是什么态度。他像精密仪器那样活着，却不明白运转的意义所在。  
托尔丹没有让他说出确切的答案，他给让勒努一个新的命令，让他和教子格里诺、阿代尔斐尔一起去迈阿密“出差”。  
让勒努记得当教父在办公室内对他们三人说出这话时，阿代尔斐尔难以置信地瞥了让勒努一眼。

“难道你从那时候就看上我了？”让勒努后来同阿代尔斐尔开玩笑，“真是没想到。”  
不过，阿代尔斐尔是个诚实的人，即便他的诚实里充满了毫不留情：“其实，当时我想的是为什么教父要把我们跟一个外来的陌生人安排在一起……哦对，我那会儿还听过不少关于你的传言，都是负面的，于是我非常担心你会拖我们后腿。”  
让勒努听他说完之后难得露出了明显受伤的表情，他默默地啜了口柠檬汁，耷拉着脑袋似乎下一刻就要潸然泪下。  
“但是，”阿代尔斐尔轻咳一声，“事实证明，格里诺才是拖后腿的那个。”  
他们说这话时格里诺并不在附近，故而没能听见来自兄弟的这番评断，否则他又得跳起来揪着阿代尔斐尔的衣领，嚷嚷着要用拳头解决事情。  
——大概现在不会了。

如格里诺回忆中的那样，阿代尔斐尔和让勒努最开始关系并不算太好，只是他们彼此涵养都不错，在出差的过程中并不存在甩脸色的情况。阿代尔斐尔不大熟悉让勒努其人，就像让勒努觉得阿代尔斐尔不过是教父托尔丹无数个教子之一。偏见是存在的，但他们不会让偏见影响判断。最开始的“工作以外”的接触不过是让勒努替阿代尔斐尔买了个冰激凌——他们被格里诺拖到沙滩上去晒太阳，阿代尔斐尔前一晚由于认床没怎么睡好，坐在沙滩椅上时整个人差点往后翻去。让勒努见状迟疑片刻，询问他们——准确来说是问阿代尔斐尔要不要吃点冷制品缓缓。  
“奄奄一息”的青年点了点头，有气无力地说了声谢。  
让勒努在那瞬间觉得他有些可爱，至少在他心中，阿代尔斐尔一丝不苟只为完成任务的无聊形象开始动摇。  
然后他陪着阿代尔斐尔吃了好几个冰激凌，慢慢地聊起一些琐碎的事，等格里诺抱着冲浪板急吼吼地回来那会儿，他们俩已经像老朋友一样讲起了奇奇怪怪的冷笑话。第二天格里诺“奔向自由”的时候忘了把车留给他们，让勒努和阿代尔斐尔离开游轮前往停车场后，看着空荡荡的停车位只好对望一眼，都露出无奈的笑容，然后他们继续白天未竟的话题，悠闲地散着步回到了酒店。  
各自回房时，他们彼此笑着说了“晚安”，那天夜里让勒努躺在床上，情不自禁地回想起今天关于阿代尔斐尔的一切，最后他带着笑容进入梦乡。  
他好像终于获得了通往未来的力量，并且，他希望在这个未来里能与阿代尔斐尔一起走下去。  
确认关系之后他们计划的未来更加详细，甚至还谈过要不要收养孩子的问题，结果因为阿代尔斐尔突然养了克里斯蒂娜，这个议题只能暂时搁置；他们也有过争吵，最莫名其妙的一次是两人在房间装修上产生的分歧：让勒努想把房间内墙漆成灰蓝色，阿代尔斐尔坚决反对，并表示怀疑让勒努的审美……后来这个内墙还是漆成了灰蓝色，还是阿代尔斐尔亲自完成的，说是当作之前吵架时口不择言的赔礼。他道歉的时候的确表现得很豁达，然而让勒努一眼就能看出他竭力隐藏的委屈感，忍不住笑出了声。他走过去抱住他的爱人，亲吻着那张沾上涂料的脸，再往阿代尔斐尔颈项间吹气，后者当即怕痒地躲开，但让勒努把他牢牢地抱在怀里，几乎无处可逃。阿代尔斐尔终于也笑了，他无奈地抬头与让勒努对视：“难道你不满意吗？”“离满意度还差一点。”让勒努眨眨眼，“再给我一个吻吧，先生。”  
后来阿代尔斐尔有些生气地抱怨，他这辈子头一回在没装修完的屋子里做爱做到浑身上下都是涂料，虽然很新奇，但绝对不想有第二次。让勒努刚想反驳一句“哪有浑身上下都是涂料”，仔细回想一番觉得这似乎是自己的错，只好尴尬地笑着岔开话题，并在下一次去查看装修情况时撤掉了某张会让阿代尔斐尔看见就继续抱怨的桌子。  
大多数爱情都会从激烈浪潮逐渐变成相携相依的细水长流，当一切回归生活之后很多事情就会更加清晰。阿代尔斐尔最近总在有意无意地提起“退休”的事，他原本是打算帮助泽菲兰后再提起的，但泽菲兰一直对站在权力中心不感兴趣，他们轮番试探说服未果，只好就此作罢。  
托尔丹家族的“生意”在艾默里克指挥下好像没有出现什么糟糕的状况，唯一糟糕的可能是他们这些人将慢慢变得可有可无。阿代尔斐尔完全不想看到“苍穹骑士团”纷纷被辞职的那天，况且长久以来的黑手党生活已经让他感到厌倦了：“没有人想睡觉时枕头底下还压着一把枪，更没有人遛狗时还喜欢穿防弹背心……如果可能的话，我比较想回宾州。”  
让勒努握着他的手，在手背上落下亲吻：“不管你去哪儿，我都陪你。”  
如果阿代尔斐尔想重新开始，他就会全心全意地支持他，无论代价如何。  
——包括生命。

*  
事实上在迈阿密的这段时间里，格里诺倒是非常自得其乐：没有赌场的破事，没有泽梅尔家，也没有那个不知道什么时候就出现并盯着他的波勒克兰。  
阿代尔斐尔和让勒努完全沉浸在二人世界里，他总得给自己找点乐子免得被闷死，而他一直都很擅长替自己找乐子。  
今天他在阿代尔斐尔的兜风邀请和昨晚认识的热辣女郎的怀抱中毅然选择了后者，从温柔乡醒来后他犯了久违的烟瘾，抱着活动身体的心态，格里诺蹿到吧台买完烟，还心情舒畅地在附近转了两圈。  
然后他看见了泽梅尔家的人。  
暗暗咒骂一声，格里诺扔掉烟头转身就走，他回到房间后看着坐在沙发上面无表情的波勒克兰，连惊讶的眼神都省了：“下回你在赶走和我同床共枕一晚的女人之前，记得告诉我一声。”  
“下回再说。”波勒克兰漫不经心地说，“家主让我来接你回去。”  
“知道了，什么时候的飞机？”格里诺接过对方倒好的水，烦躁地仰头喝光。  
波勒克兰看了一眼手表指针，回答道：“等你醒来我们就在飞机上了。”  
枪声像是从很远的地方传来，格里诺猛地意识到了什么：“你们疯了吗？！”  
他步履踉跄地转身想出门，波勒克兰从背后抱住了他：“你只需要睡一觉。”  
格里诺眼前一阵黑一阵白，他觉得自己仿佛被什么过于沉重的物体狠狠压下，他朝着门伸出手，声音微弱：“……为什么？”  
波勒克兰没有回答，他给格里诺的只有一个怀抱，一个足够禁锢他的怀抱。  
房内陷入寂静。  
“因为我是小人物，”几分钟后，波勒克兰附在格里诺耳边低语，“我只能在服从大人物的条件下，救我最想救的那个人。”

*  
黑手党的生活里充斥着枪支与鲜血，受伤对他们而言已经是家常便饭。  
让勒努和阿代尔斐尔共同经历过多次命悬一线的情况，所幸的是最后他们都转危为安——但这次的袭击来得实在有些突然，车内只有备用枪支，子弹数量也明显不足。  
“尽量甩掉他们。”阿代尔斐尔在副驾驶位上解开安全带，动作麻利地给枪上膛，“你记得狙击枪放在哪儿了吗？”  
让勒努踩死油门，双眼紧盯前方：“后座底下，里面还有几发子弹。”  
“算了，速战速决吧。”阿代尔斐尔皱起眉头，后方杀手紧追不舍，子弹贴着车身呼啸而过，他只能抓住瞬间机会向后反击。  
离城区还有几分钟车程，战斗的结果很快就会揭晓。  
“对方的身份你有头绪吗？”让勒努抬眼扫了扫后视镜，心说实在难缠。  
阿代尔斐尔犹豫几秒：“除了罗马尼亚人，我不记得自己还得罪过什么势力。”  
让勒努疑惑地挑挑眉：“但他们不像罗马尼亚黑帮的人？”  
“不像……我听见警笛声了。”阿代尔斐尔半是无奈半是讽刺地笑了笑，“我喜欢条子。”  
“嗯，我也是——仅限这个时候。”  
他们看见一辆警车迎面驰来，让勒努刚打算放慢车速，阿代尔斐尔猛地按下了他的头：“趴下！”  
警车和他们擦肩而过，顺便送来弹雨的洗礼，让勒努双手发麻，差点握不稳方向盘。  
“该死，他们把警车抢了。”让勒努说这话的同时不禁暗自庆幸他们带来了自己的防弹车，阿代尔斐尔那一侧的车门被子弹打得都是往内凸起的印记，“没事吧，搭档？”  
“还好，但手臂里大概进了弹片。”阿代尔斐尔捂住伤口，“我看到进入城区的道路指示牌了。”  
“忍一忍，我们马上就去医院。”他将车飞速驶入主干道后，总算摆脱了紧追不舍的杀机。  
这个时候让勒努才发现自己浑身上下都被汗水浸透，对男性来说有些偏长的头发贴在颈部，又湿又黏。  
“让勒努。”  
阿代尔斐尔突然叫了他的名字。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”他下意识地回头，看见恋人惨白的脸，“阿代尔斐尔？！”  
恐惧在这一刻缠绕上他的心脏，让勒努告诉自己不能有那种可怕的想法：“你看到医院的标志了吗阿代尔斐尔？深呼吸，深呼吸一下——这是以前你教我的，记得吗？”  
深蓝色衬衫正在被血浸染，阿代尔斐尔偏着头，望向让勒努的侧脸：“克里斯蒂娜一定很想我。”  
“是啊，所以我们明天就回去看她。”  
“我的父母也很想我吧……”  
“那我们可以带上克里斯蒂娜回去。”  
“嗯……”  
他感到一只温度偏低的手轻轻覆在自己换挡的手背上，皮肤接收到的湿润感令他不敢看过去。  
“如果以后……”阿代尔菲尔的声音开始变得微弱，“……如果你想起我会难过……那就忘了吧。”  
“我不准你那么说，这只是小伤，没什么大不了的，我陪着你，我们到了，我们……”他的视界忽然一片模糊，迈阿密海岸美丽的景色通通成了沾满血污的色块。  
“你怎么能……”那只触碰着他的手滑落了。  
让勒努发现自己再也说不出一个音节。他明明想说，阿代尔斐尔，你太过分了，你怎么能要我忘记你呢？或者，他更想说的是，我们到医院了，你很快就会没事的，如果你愿意，我们明天就回宾夕法尼亚。  
然而他什么也说不出口。  
那天他也许被人写进了日记里，大概会被这样描述：  
“我看见一个男人抱着另一个浑身是血的男人冲进来，他不停地说着‘来人，救救他’。医生和护士们上前之后，没过多久纷纷摇着头退到一边。然后他跪倒在地上，像是灵魂也随着怀里的人离开了，从今往后，再也回不来。”

*  
阿代尔斐尔死于中弹后失血过多，右胸的弹孔才是他的致命伤。  
泽菲兰听见让勒努这么说，抬头试图从让勒努脸上找出些属于活人的表情，但他失败了。  
他看向躺在花与绸缎中的人，看着那人双手交叠放在胸前，指缝间的十字架应该是反射了灯光，刺痛自己的双眼。  
泽菲兰扶住棺木边缘，俯下身去，在阿代尔斐尔额上轻轻落下一吻。  
“欢迎回家，阿代尔斐尔。”  
这句话并不难，但泽菲兰将它说出来花了太大的力气，导致他直起身时晕眩感骤然压下，差点把他压倒在地。  
让勒努在他身后支撑了他一下，然后转过身去守在灵柩旁，再也没有更多言语。  
韦尔吉纳走进屋内，敲了敲门：“阿代尔斐尔的母亲来了。”  
几分钟后泽菲兰看着阿代尔斐尔的母亲向着棺木缓缓走去，她神色平静，脚步又轻又稳。她静静地拉过旁边的椅子，坐在棺木边上，背对着泽菲兰，也背对着让勒努。  
挂钟秒针在沉寂的空间内发出嚓嚓响声，却丝毫没有扰人的效果，反倒让寂静更加明显。  
“……能给我几分钟时间吗？”她终于开口说话，声音和她本人一样优雅得体，“我想跟他单独说几句话。”  
泽菲兰默然走出房内，并带上了门。  
房间外，“苍穹骑士团”的人都在，除了沙里贝尔，除了格里诺和波勒克兰。  
他深深地吐息几次，略微昂首：“‘教父’什么时候到？”  
韦尔吉纳回答他：“艾默里克的飞机今天下午三点抵达。”  
“我知道了。”泽菲兰走到他们中间，“教堂那边怎么样了？”  
“已经安排完毕。”奥默里克站起身，“葬礼的相关事宜您还需要确认一遍吗？”  
泽菲兰闭上眼，摇了摇头：“交给你了。”  
他不敢去想让勒努是怀着怎样的心情将阿代尔斐尔的遗体带回来的，他在接到这个噩耗时坐在沙发上愣了好久，脑海里只有空白，纯粹的空白。  
克里斯蒂娜走到他身边，蹭了蹭他的膝盖，泽菲兰才意识到自己似乎应该悲伤的，可他只会呆呆地坐在那儿，直到韦尔吉纳和盖里克来同他会合。他麻木地换上黑色西装，忽然觉得他穿它的次数开始频繁起来。  
但他不能倒下，他不敢倒下，他知道，这只是个开始。

他们站在外面沉浸于悲痛时，阿代尔斐尔母亲的声音从门背后传来，那是痛彻心扉的质问，每一个字都像在滴血：“你说过你会保护他！你当着我，当着他的父亲，当着我们所有人发过誓！你会保护他！用你的灵魂！你的生命！可是你保护他了吗？你做到了吗？”  
他们没有听见让勒努的回应，只听到女性几近沙哑的哭喊：“刽子手！你们都是刽子手！你们都一样！”  
最先忍不住的是盖里克，他打开门冲进去抱住了阿代尔斐尔的母亲，压抑住情绪说道：“夫人，我们出去吧。”  
让勒努站在那儿，任凭女性捶打，他本来是纹丝不动的，然而随着那些属于母亲的痛哭和拳头一起落在他身上，他终于脱力般地跪了下来，脸几乎贴上冰凉的地面。  
他在哭泣。  
虽然他没有发出一丝声音，但他们都知道他在哭泣。  
伊尼亚斯上前拉了拉盖里克的手，叹息道：“走吧。把时间留给母亲和她的儿子们。我们还有其他事要做。”

阿代尔斐尔的葬礼在两天后举行，他是继沙里贝尔之后第二名离去的托尔丹家族高级核心成员，同时也是第一个离开泽菲兰的“保守”势力人物。事实上对泽菲兰来说，他是失去了又一位兄弟，并且他有种身边的人会陆续离开的预感。  
艾默里克作为家族首领，在葬礼上为阿代尔斐尔致悼念词，可非常莫名地，泽菲兰眼中的他变得相当刺眼。  
葬礼之后泽梅尔家家主亲自登门表示哀悼，那时除了泽菲兰一行人，在场的人员里都没有艾默里克的势力。  
盖里克几乎想当场拧断那位“装模作样”的绅士的脖子：“别假惺惺了，谁都知道是泽梅尔家背叛了我们！”  
“真的如此吗？”老绅士的双眼静如深深潭水，他看着泽菲兰，说道，“阿代尔斐尔的死，我承认泽梅尔家有一部分责任缺失，但我们会优先选择保护自己的家人。”短暂的沉默后，他用手杖敲了敲地面：“不过，关于阿代尔斐尔为什么会死，又是谁对他动的手，您为什么不去问问您的兄弟，现任‘教父’艾默里克呢？”  
“……您说什么？”泽菲兰心头猛地一跳。  
“我不是说艾默里克才是凶手，我的意思是，他可能对此知情。”老人语气淡然，“家中事务繁忙，我便不再打扰了。诸位绅士们，再会。”

*  
前往纽约的飞机上，艾默里克看着桌上那张信纸上的文字，最后把信纸和它们都揉作一团，扔进垃圾袋。  
“亲爱的教父阁下，这是第一份礼物，为了让您记起不该忘记之人，记起自己曾经犯下的罪。”  
——这是信纸上的所有内容。


	12. Chapter 12

有回他们在阿拉斯加捕鱼玩，明明是出着太阳的大白天，格里诺裹了两件厚棉袄都冷得直跺脚。阿代尔斐尔抱怨他跺脚把鱼都吓跑了，不甘心地搬着折凳跑到另一头垂钓，接近北极圈的风从海面吹过来，他坚持说那是伏特加味儿的，引得一帮人哈哈大笑。  
“你们烦死人了。”阿代尔斐尔气哼哼地冲他们喊，“我今天本来能钓上二十几条的。”  
显然像沙里贝尔这样的“好事者”不会放过任何获得笑料的机会，他走过去揭开阿代尔斐尔放鱼的箱子，一边笑得前仰后合一边向众人宣布阿代尔斐尔将近十小时的所得——箱子里除了水，空空如也。  
这件事的后续就是他们放弃做安静的垂钓者，开始拿着收起的鱼竿当做短棍互相打闹，真心打算钓鱼并且收获颇丰的韦尔吉纳被他们挤进了冰冷的海水里，浮出水面时怀里还抱着一条黑色鳕鱼。结果，除了返回旅店拿东西的奥默里克，其他人纷纷感受了一番“伏特加味儿”的海水。  
当晚格里诺瘫在私人旅店大厅的沙发上，裹着毛毯吸溜着鼻涕，说，我还是喜欢迈阿密。  
然后他被此起彼伏的夹杂着咳嗽和喷嚏的笑声淹没了。  
他们约定下回再来阿拉斯加看极光，日复一日的等待后是周遭飞速的变故。格里诺想说自己其实一点也不期待去阿拉斯加，跟着他们一块儿傻笑真是种糟糕的回忆，可他现在想起阿代尔斐尔和沙里贝尔脑中只会浮现惨白的人脸，以及他们胸口的大洞，鲜血从那个洞口源源不断地流出，蛇一样攀上他的身体，继而勒紧他的脖颈。  
如果这一幕是真的，格里诺心里说不定会好受许多。  
不管是阿拉斯加还是迈阿密，就连拉斯维加斯的一切都像一场梦，格里诺怀疑自己陷入梦里，可是疼痛又过于真实。从小他就明白出身是无法选择的，但那时他觉得黑手党的身份只是给他的生活增添乐趣，他还为自己意大利裔的身份趾高气扬过一段日子，在他长大，或者说，被现实甩了好几个巴掌之后，他意识到自己曾经是有多么的可笑。  
前教父托尔丹以前对他的孩子们说，长大成人是件痛苦又值得庆贺的事，所以在体味那些痛苦之前，孩子们可以走得慢一些。  
青少时期的格里诺根本不懂这句话的含义，他向往“大人的世界”，向往充斥枪支与性爱的生活，他自以为跑得很快，把“兄弟们”远远抛在身后，而直到现在他才发现，自己完全跑反了方向，再追赶也来不及。  
他忽然害怕失去，然而也不知道自己拥有的那些东西中，还有多少可失去的。  
泽梅尔家的态度很明确，他们把格里诺当做家族的一份子来保护，至于其他人，不在考量范围内。格里诺最开始使出浑身解数要和家主谈一谈，几天后回应他的是前来“探望”的波勒克兰，他们之间一贯不需要寒暄客套，于是波勒克兰挡在房间门口，神色平静地告诉他说，阿代尔斐尔死了。  
格里诺试图逃出房间的动作凝滞了。他呆呆地看着波勒克兰，像个白痴一样看着他，仿佛还在期待什么别的话。  
波勒克兰继续说道，让勒努逃过一劫，带着阿代尔斐尔的遗体回了新泽西，葬礼已经结束了。  
在他大脑恢复运转之前，格里诺的拳头迫不及待地重击在贴身保镖兼朋友或情人那张缺乏感情色彩的脸上，并将对方揍得脚步歪斜后退了好几步。  
守在他房间外的保镖们纷纷围了上来，扶住波勒克兰。  
两双颜色浅淡的眼眸撞在一起，一者几乎要燃烧，一者静如死水。  
格里诺想自己大概可以问他，为什么要特意来告诉自己，是想表示他是一个需要家族羽翼庇护才能活下来的懦夫，还是想表示，他根本无足轻重？  
但他的质问他的愤怒如鲠在喉，甚至开始转变为压抑的细微呜咽。  
为什么不是我？格里诺反复地问自己，为什么不是我？  
“滚。”他放松了手指，没有再给波勒克兰和其他人多余的眼神，“别来烦我。”  
波勒克兰推开那些毫无必要的手，抬起手背蹭了蹭嘴角，格里诺摔门的动作掀起一阵怒火的气流，然后从门背后传来家具倒地玻璃瓷器碎裂的声音。  
他看着那扇紧闭的门，挺直身子：“你们也听到了，别去烦他。”  
说完，他整理好衣领，平静地下楼，离开这栋远离城市、属于泽梅尔家的私人别墅。

*  
泽菲兰双眼第五次失焦时奥尔什方放下了刀叉，故意用一种类似玩笑的口吻说道：“泽菲兰，再这样下去我可能会忍不住摹写你了。”  
“……抱歉，”他像是如梦初醒般地回神，略带歉意地迎上那对蓝眼睛，“明明是我约你出来……”  
“笑一笑吧，这可是周末。”奥尔什方把水果沙拉推向他，“人人都爱周末，上帝也爱。”  
泽菲兰为这句不算俏皮话的俏皮话扯了扯嘴角。这是他这么多天来第一次产生所谓“笑意”。  
“如果现在不想说……稍后你想去喝点什么吗？”奥尔什方的声音像在轻抚并整理好他心上乱糟糟的线团，但泽菲兰仍觉得自己无从说起。  
是他突然给奥尔什方电话邀对方出来共进晚餐的，也是他在言辞里流露了些微恳求的意愿，可当他面对奥尔什方时，又感到思绪杂乱什么也说不出来。  
难道我要告诉一个FBI高级探员说，我是个黑手党，家族核心成员被敌对势力杀死，并我发现我的兄弟牵涉其中，所以我感到心烦意乱吗？  
泽菲兰不喜欢FBI的人员，而现在他竟然有些痛恨起奥尔什方的这种身份了。  
但他更不想让奥尔什方成为黑手党的一员，奥尔什方就该是奥尔什方，正如泽菲兰就该是泽菲兰。  
“只是生意上的一些事，”泽菲兰不擅长说谎，这种措辞会让他说得容易些，“生意上的一些事……让我头疼罢了。艾默里克似乎知道怎么解决，我在犹豫要不要去问他。”  
奥尔什方疑惑地偏偏头：“为什么不呢？”  
“因为……”泽菲兰思考着说道，“如果直接询问艾默里克，可能会损害他在家里的声誉。”  
“呃，接下来你该不会要说什么商业机密吧？”奥尔什方冲他做了个无奈苦笑的表情，“说实话，阿图瓦雷尔比我擅长应付这样的问题……”  
奥尔什方说得没错。泽菲兰想道，他确实找错了咨询对象。可是阿图瓦雷尔并不在考虑范围内，应该说，他不会考虑向福尔唐家求助，因为艾默里克已经和福尔唐家统一了战线。  
他仔细回想自己那通莫名得有些失礼的电话，似乎最初的动机只是他想见奥尔什方罢了。他什么也不想对他倾诉，他仅仅是想见他，想听他说话，想一起聊些他们都喜欢的话题。  
——也许他更渴望一个沉默却温暖的拥抱，那个拥抱会告诉他，他并非孑然一身。  
我又怎么能向奥尔什方要求拥抱呢？  
泽菲兰忽然叹了口气。他将借口扔出老远，却拾起了一份寂寞。  
结果这顿晚餐他们只说了些无关痛痒的话，然后泽菲兰开车送奥尔什方回他在匡提科独居的公寓。  
车内的气氛有些过于沉闷，泽菲兰手指放在车载收音机上：“你介意我打开一会儿吗？”  
“没事。”奥尔什方侧过脸对他笑了笑。  
电台里放着上个世纪的老歌。很奇怪的是，他们才同20世纪挥别不久，却觉得身边的东西都在迅速老去，被时代抛弃。  
泽菲兰似乎听见奥尔什方跟着那首老歌断断续续哼着，福尔唐家的私生子望着车窗外的夜色，偶尔抬手拨一拨被吹乱的额发。  
这一刻他心中的寂寞像是被放大了，无法抑制地蔓延。  
那首歌慢慢地唱着，唱着“可能是天堂也可能是地狱”的歌词，唱着无法逃离的沉迷。   
“泽菲兰？！”奥尔什方错愕地转过脸来看着他，“你还好吗？”  
泽菲兰张了张嘴，以为自己能说出“我还好，只是眼睛里进了沙”这样低等的借口，可他张开嘴，滑落进口中的是被夜风吹冷的咸涩眼泪。  
他的情绪失控了。

奥尔什方从未在泽菲兰脸上看见过一丝痛苦的表情，他对泽菲兰的所有印象都是积极的，然而现在，那个站在驾驶座旁边道路上，背对着自己身影看起来实在太过悲伤。泽菲兰没有在他面前抽过烟，确切而言，奥尔什方都不知道他会抽烟。猩红的火光在泽菲兰指缝间明明灭灭，好像燃烧的不是烟草，是他的生命。  
他深吸一口气，解开了安全带，打开车门走了下去。  
“对不起。”他站在泽菲兰身后时听见那人有些沙哑的嗓音说着，“都是我的错。”几秒后他又意义不明地重复道：“都是我的错。”  
奥尔什方觉得没必要再去探究泽菲兰到底为了什么如此难过，那不是他该管的事情，并且，假以时日，泽菲兰自己一定会处理好。  
悬在半空的手指迟疑片刻，最后小心翼翼地轻轻贴合在微微发抖的背脊上。奥尔什方察觉到泽菲兰仿佛因此僵住了身体，他本来有些尴尬，打算收回手的，但某种心情逐渐占了上风。奥尔什方闭了闭眼，壮士断腕般地从背后抱了上去。  
“我在。”他在泽菲兰身后低声说道，“我在这儿。”  
环在泽菲兰腰上的手被对方握住，然后微微收紧。  
温度。  
那是属于他们彼此的温度。  
泽菲兰在这片宁静中轻轻说道：“谢谢。”

*  
波勒克兰再度前去“探望”格里诺时已经距离上回快一个月了。  
他走进格里诺房间时瞥见一盒舍曲林药片被扔在床头柜上，旁边还搁着一杯快见底的水。  
格里诺在浴室里洗澡，不像往常，他没有哼着什么不着调的歌曲，也没有听见波勒克兰的脚步声就扯着嗓门问他奇奇怪怪的事情。  
波勒克兰放轻脚步，推开那扇没有合紧的浴室门。  
水汽扑面而来之后，他看见格里诺站在淋浴器下，只是站着，没有任何动作，仿佛站了很久了。  
“格里诺。”波勒克兰叫他。  
然后格里诺动作缓慢地关了水，转身，从他身边走过。  
——像个活死人。


	13. Chapter 13

奥默里克用略为生疏的德语磕磕绊绊地读着诗：“太阳和心的轨迹，那呼啸而过的美丽的枉然……”   
努徳内在一旁温和地帮他纠正了单词的发音。于是奥默里克低下头去，往便笺上增添了新的笔记。  
要论学习态度，奥默里克绝对是托尔丹家族年轻一辈中最认真的那个。  
然而他真的不喜欢德语。  
他无奈地对上努徳内的眼睛：“能把德语说得像诗歌朗诵一样的人，我只认识你。”  
从他手中抽走诗集，努徳内面带微笑地将棋盘放在两人之间的小桌上：“来背背今天的单词吧。”  
不久前努徳内提到近期他可能会回一趟在德国的父母家，并邀奥默里克同去。奥默里克开始以语言问题谢绝了他，然而拗不过对方软磨硬泡，咬咬牙开始学起德语——比起听人翻译，他宁愿自己听得懂。自他开始学习那天起，他们之间的下棋日常就成为了单词检查：奥默里克背对一个新词就能获得多走一次的机会，反之努徳内就拥有这个机会。棋盘上他们俩都像减龄成了几岁孩童，你追我赶不肯落于下风。奥默里克的下棋风格相当凌厉，“打打杀杀”毫不手软；努徳内则是灵活多变，经常被对方抱怨太过狡猾。以前托尔丹还在世时，总说他们一个吃棋吃得丧心病狂，另一个设套弄得处处陷阱，某种程度上十分般配。大概正因如此，他们才能在眼下的情形里从黑白棋子间获得些许自在。  
纽约的空气如同它的建筑群一般，让人有种难以呼吸之感，然而你确实是呼吸着的，在街道上，在玻璃墙内，在任何地方，你都是呼吸着属于它的空气的。奥默里克不久前在布鲁克林的街道上看了回日落，那是种既美丽又壮观的景象。但当夜幕落下后，周遭的喧哗却使他愈发觉得怅然若失。  
他忽然无比怀念遥远的村庄，甚至怀念起他在麻省理工的大学时光。他觉得自己当年很幸运，在一所有趣的学校里遇见了那么多有趣的同学，烦闷的时候想想他们讲过的那些关于斐波那契数列的笑话，心情就会好上许多。也许是他把人生中最快乐的日子都提早用光了，奥默里克只觉现在生活越来越艰难。  
可能努徳内说得对，他该远离城市一会儿，随便去哪儿都好，只要让他从水里浮出来喘口气……  
他们那盘棋没有下完，泽菲兰的突然造访令奥默里克心里陡生疑云，他确信自己没有接到任何一个电话说泽菲兰会来，也没有任何邮件提醒，泽菲兰就这么只身一人前来，而且看上去似乎枪都没带。  
他说，他有事找艾默里克谈谈。  
“他去出席一个生日宴会了。”奥默里克起身，打算给泽菲兰沏杯红茶——身为意大利人，泽菲兰却不大喜欢喝咖啡，据他自己的说法是喝多了头疼。  
“他有说过什么时候回来吗？”泽菲兰坐在沙发上，随意捡过桌旁一本《经济学人》翻阅起来。  
“这倒没说……你打过他私人移动电话了吗？”奥默里克想了想又觉得自己这个问题很多余，既然泽菲兰都找上门来，说明艾默里克肯定没有应接。  
泽菲兰看了眼手表，笑了笑：“那我就在这里等他回来吧。”

奥默里克没有问泽菲兰“找艾默里克谈谈”的原因，他本能地意识到那应该不是自己喜欢的事。他和努徳内起初同泽菲兰聊了一会儿，聊着聊着愈发感觉话题生硬乏味，最后他们默契地做起自己的事，没有再客套寒暄。  
——他们本来就不用客套寒暄。  
“如果……”寂静之中泽菲兰又说道，“如果有一天……”  
奥默里克和努徳内闻言纷纷抬头看向他，等待下文。  
书翻过一页，泽菲兰脸上露出一个带着点苦味儿的笑容，摇摇头：“算了，没什么。”  
事实上，只要泽菲兰说出口，奥默里克肯定自己无论如何都会去帮助他的。他一直相信泽菲兰，甚至坦白地说，他心中泽菲兰的命令远比“教父”艾默里克的命令重要。可是泽菲兰没有提及过，要么就是话将出口又收了回去。  
是啊，他毕竟是那么敬仰着托尔丹，托尔丹的遗嘱他也一定会执行到底。  
他又想起阿代尔斐尔葬礼后泽梅尔家主的那席话来，明知那可能是挑拨离间但仍让怀疑的种子落在胸中土壤，然后生根发芽。艾默里克的确没能博得他们的信任，他也没必要去让他们每一个人都相信他。奥默里克回忆着多年前艾默里克看他们所有人的眼神，生疏戒备，仿佛证实他们从一开始就不是一条道上的同行者。  
比起其他家族成员，奥默里克和努徳内更像是纯粹的中立者，也许基于这个原因，艾默里克也好，泽菲兰也罢，都不会把他们俩列入某个绝对的范围内。奥默里克有时也会庆幸自己处于一个中立的立场，他的烦恼大概少了那么许多，并且还能一心一意为家族做事。  
一个人只有一个命运 ，托尔丹一直都这么说，奥默里克谨记在心，他安然平静地去迎接属于自己的命运，几乎没有逆反和抗争的欲望。从这一点上来说，他觉得艾默里克是个很有勇气的人。可他担忧这份抗争最后会演变成极端的控制权。  
与其说艾默里克是个商人，不如说他是个政客。  
而他们都不喜欢政客，仅此而已。

*  
艾默里克没想到泽菲兰会到访。  
他刚从自己教子的周岁生日宴上归来，西装上还残留着各种香水混杂的气息，说实话令他有些作呕。  
打算好好休息的想法在他见到泽菲兰后又得暂时搁置了，艾默里克笑了笑，上前同自己的“兄长”握手拥抱：“好久不见。”  
奥默里克和努徳内对他点头致礼后默然离开，于是楼下的客厅只剩下他们俩。  
艾默里克相信泽菲兰是有要紧事，否则他不会再跑来跟自己……吵上一架？  
“坐吧。”他瞥见桌上的红茶杯，“要喝一杯吗？”  
泽菲兰摇头：“不用了。我只想跟你谈谈。”  
“嗯，希望不是之前的话题。”他料想自己大概表现得有些疲惫，所以泽菲兰眼中才掠过一丝诧异。  
“那我就直说了。”泽菲兰看着他的双眼，问道，“我听说，有部分罗马尼亚人和以前那个家族的人找了你麻烦，是真的吗？”  
他说“那个家族”。  
能被泽菲兰如此提及，只有曾经和罗马尼亚谈判头目一起被艾默里克喂了子弹的“中间人”了，他是“那个家族”的首领。  
但艾默里克知道，泽菲兰真正想问的是什么。  
他想问，阿代尔斐尔的死，跟自己到底有没有关系。  
“这是从哪儿来的消息？”艾默里克皱起眉，“谁编造的吗？”  
泽菲兰静静地看着他，目光像是审视。  
艾默里克侧过脸没有与他对视，将身体重心后移，靠在沙发上：“我从来没听过这个消息，也没有遇到什么找麻烦的人……”  
“没有就好。”泽菲兰拍了拍他的肩膀，“我只是想说，无论你遇到了什么，我会帮你。我们都会帮你。”  
他忽然觉得心底有些雀跃，这种感觉就好像当年他只身赴会，泽菲兰也同样拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他身后是整个家族的支持；更像是他初至托尔丹身边时，泽菲兰一直牵着他的手，陪着他，照顾着他——他很心安。  
艾默里克不知为何开口问起陈年旧事：“泽菲兰，你还记得小时候的事吗？”  
“……”那双浅色的眼眸浮现几分疑惑，它们的主人轻声反问道，“为什么突然问起这个？”  
艾默里克张了张口，最后无声地笑笑：“算了，没什么。都过去太久，记不大清了。”  
现在谈及“过去”并没有太大意义。  
艾默里克脑中又浮现那张被自己揉作一团扔掉的信纸，还有托尔丹给他的圣诞礼物。  
他的父亲只给了他一张白纸，上面什么都没写，彻彻底底的空白一片。  
当他拆开那份圣诞礼物后，对着那片空白想了很久，却什么也想不出。  
直到托尔丹去世，艾默里克也不知道他的父亲到底是什么样的态度。  
也许泽菲兰比自己更了解父亲。  
艾默里克站起身来，转向他的兄长：“难为你跑这么一趟，要在纽约待几天吗？”  
“不用了。”泽菲兰也站起身，伸出手表示道别，“我约了客户明天上午见面，就不在纽约多做停留了。改天再见吧，兄弟。”  
艾默里克同他握手，目送他走出视线。  
“兄弟……哪有这样的兄弟。”他低声地说着，不知是说给自己，还是本打算说给泽菲兰。  
沉寂的几分钟后，艾默里克拨出一个电话。  
“露琪亚，是我。事情查好了吗？……什么叫人都不在了？死了？”他重重地叹了口气，“早该想到是他们，但办完事就灭口动作未免太快。那儿还有什么东西吗？”  
电话那头的女性迟疑着回复道：“桌上有一封信，信封上写着是给您的……需要我拆开吗？”  
“不用看了。”艾默里克觉得自己的耐心快被耗尽。“烧掉它。等你们回来之后，我……”教父似乎觉得自己的话语有些不妥，“不，不用回来了，直接去处理掉。过两天我们的生意伙伴会到纽约来，我不希望在那时还没结束这件事。明白了吗？”  
“阁下，您要通知一下您的家庭成员吗？”  
“……”艾默里克拿起放在桌上的被泽菲兰使用过的红茶杯，里面还有残留的茶水。他缓缓倾倒杯身，把它们倒入厅内盆栽中。  
“不必了。”他说道。


	14. Chapter 14

让勒努于感恩节前夕向泽菲兰告别。  
过去的感恩节里他们都会习以为常地聚在教父托尔丹的身边，享用一顿传统的晚餐，然后托尔丹会从泽菲兰开始，让他们挨个说说兄弟们的好。  
泽菲兰觉得他的每个兄弟都很好，他爱他们如血亲，尽职尽责地扮演好长兄的角色。这不仅是托尔丹希望看到的，也是他自己的愿望。他很高兴看到他们长大成人，拥有自己的事业和生活，与此同时也感到一丝失落，因为他的兄弟们不会再像以前那样需要他、依赖他。  
“这很正常。”埃尔姆诺斯特开导他道，“当年你靠着自己完成托尔丹阁下交付的任务时，韦尔吉纳又高兴又难过地跟我和伊尼亚斯念叨了好久……所以那段时间伊尼亚斯不大高兴见着你，现在知道原因了吧？”  
泽菲兰听完笑了笑，感到有些无奈，又感到几分温暖。  
像他们这样的人，亲情几乎是弥足珍贵的，就连类似亲情的那一份，也足够成为黑暗中的灯。泽菲兰原以为他会怀着这样的心情，看着他的兄弟们变得两鬓斑白，直到终有一天他们纷纷离世。然而他的生命才走了不到四十年，就失去了两个兄弟。  
先前的确有段日子他觉得很难呼吸，即便他身为黑手党看惯了死亡，可当它真正发生在自己亲近之人身上时，泽菲兰觉得它是如此残忍，令人难以接受。  
让勒努离开那天对他说，阿代尔斐尔一直认为，有泽菲兰这样的兄长，是他人生中最幸运的事之一。他说阿代尔斐尔经常谈及泽菲兰很多好处，而每每当他开始这个话题，表情都像个真正崇拜兄长的孩子。  
泽菲兰回答说，阿代尔斐尔也是他遇见的最好的人之一。  
让勒努说，我知道，他所有的好，所有的不好，我都知道。  
他们沉默相对，屋内的热带鱼缸隔着玻璃传来内中居民们活动的声音，不算响却很清晰。  
抱歉不能和大家一起度过这个感恩节。让勒努最后这么说道。  
泽菲兰嘴角挂起浅淡的、安慰性的笑容，祝愿他前往宾州的旅途顺利。  
让勒努带走了克里斯蒂娜，泽菲兰觉得他比自己更适合养着她。同样是寄托，但意义对他和让勒努来说不尽相同。他在让勒努走后有些后悔，他应该说得更详细点，关于阿代尔斐尔的好——可他说不出来。  
这是他生命中最清晰的一次恐惧感，他突然害怕起随着时间流逝，他对他的兄弟们的记忆都会变成模糊的剪影。  
他害怕失去他们，虽然他已经失去过了。年少时泽菲兰以为生命漫长，现在他才发觉自己手里的风筝线断了太久，然后他后知后觉地、跌跌撞撞地追赶上去，他也不知道自己能坚持多久，只好在倒下之前不停脚步。  
这是孤独又疲惫的道路，他抬头望不到终点。  
——于是他更加如履薄冰。  
从里士满到纽约的距离不算远，但泽菲兰没有前去纽约的打算。这段时间他常常站在玻璃窗前，望着对岸的华府，思绪翻涌不歇，有时这种默然会持续一整天，久到他自己都忘记从何时开始的地步。  
感恩节那天他接到了来自兄弟们的电话，他们简单地聊上几句，最后都因为某种诡异的气氛草草结束。格里诺仍旧没有消息，泽菲兰猜想泽梅尔家大概要把他关上一辈子，除非格里诺站出来，说，我跟泽梅尔家从此再无任何联系……想想都觉得可笑。  
艾默里克也给他打过电话，是在感恩节前一天的夜晚，问他是否回纽约度过。  
泽菲兰提不起什么兴趣，连敷衍的借口都懒得想，说着事务繁忙不方便回绝了现任“教父”的好意——也许是好意，泽菲兰不愿把事情想得太过复杂。  
艾默里克没有再劝他前来，祝他感恩节快乐之后结束了通话。  
他其实非常厌恶自己这个状态。分明该下决心的事，他却像是病入膏肓一般犹豫不决，而他已经不知道自己到底是谨慎，还是胆怯了。  
感恩节当天，他独自一人用完晚餐，快到十点的时候，泽菲兰突然拨出了奥尔什方的电话，又在响铃几声后挂断。  
我这是在做什么？泽菲兰没由来地感到几分自暴自弃，他想自己刚才的举动简直像个三岁小孩，任性且无理。  
然而出乎意料的是，几分钟后奥尔什方回拨了他的号码。  
“你怎么了？”电话那头传来他熟悉的充满关切的声音，“有什么急事吗？”  
泽菲兰望着天花板，望着房顶精致的吊灯，说：“没什么，想祝你感恩节快乐。”  
奥尔什方笑起来：“我才不信。你听上去有心事。”  
“有那么明显吗？”泽菲兰试图岔开话题，“你在和家人团聚？”  
“本来是这样，但有个突发案件，我正在前往和小组成员们会合的路上。”奥尔什方继续道，“这段时间可以听你倾诉一下。”  
无意识地将目光在天花板上来回逡巡，泽菲兰闷闷地说：“我讨厌FBI。”  
“嗯……恕我多言，你刚才像在撒娇。”  
“我没有。”  
“真的很像。埃马内兰也是这么说的——”  
“我不是你弟弟。”  
泽菲兰有点懊恼地闭上眼，索性仰面倒在沙发上。  
“好的，你不是我弟弟。”奥尔什方似乎还在轻笑，“那你为什么要对我撒娇？”  
“……”泽菲兰愣了两秒，突然坐直身体，理直气壮地回答道，“因为我喜欢你。”  
他不仅理直气壮，他还有点生气：“我不能对自己喜欢的人说这种话吗？”  
再说下去就不得了了。  
奥尔什方赶紧打断了他：“当然没有问题，不过你这是变相承认自己在撒娇吗？”  
“我没有！”泽菲兰的声音终于提高几分，却迅速回落下去，“好吧。我讨厌FBI。”  
“如果最近你有空的话，”奥尔什方笑着说道，“改天请你吃饭吧，地点你定。”  
他心底腾升起一种奇妙的感觉。  
他以为自己是站在狂风暴雨中的吊桥上，向着另一端的奥尔什方艰难地靠拢，没想到走了大半蓦然发现奥尔什方也在桥上，同样地颤颤巍巍小心翼翼，朝他走来。  
泽菲兰有种扳回一局的喜悦感，即便它很细微，但也算是穿透乌云的第一缕阳光。  
“你输了。”他有些小得意地对奥尔什方说道。

*  
泽梅尔家的感恩节向来不隆重，加上家族中总会出那么几个“叛逆者”，老一辈的人不乐意看到这帮年轻人出现在视野里，更遑论餐桌。  
某种方面来看，这对他们双方都有好处。  
格里诺在今年的感恩节回了家——确切来说，是波勒克兰拖着他回去的。他最近如同行尸走肉，无论波勒克兰说什么做什么都没有太大反应，顶多不甚耐烦却有气无力地骂上几句，然后陷入莫名的低落。  
实际上他在被泽梅尔家软禁不久之后便意识到自己状态有异，有一回他站在窗台边，差点就要跳出去——可是他终究后退了几步，重重阖上窗户，拉上窗帘。  
格里诺以感冒的借口让泽梅尔家送来了医生，他们谈了两次，第一次是他提出疑问，第二次是医生给他答案，顺便还给了他药物。  
那些药片似乎让他的精神状态有所缓解，然而他时时刻刻都觉得艰辛疼痛。他无处诉说，也不想诉说。  
一贯以享乐为人生至高信条的格里诺头一次怀疑起生命的意义，他想自己活下来是不是一种负担，无论是对自己，还是对他人。  
他几乎每晚都被噩梦缠身，悔恨与恐惧轮流肆虐，有一天早上他甚至不想醒来，因为这意味着又要迎接第二天的噩梦。  
波勒克兰很快发现了他的异样，格里诺想到自己身上的变化大概没有一样能逃过那只冰冷的眼睛。  
那名情绪寡淡的男人开车把他送回了他父母的家，说要跟他一起过这个感恩节。  
格里诺看着他，露出一个刻薄的笑：“你疯了？”  
波勒克兰不会反驳他的，从来——不，至少现在不会。  
浅色头发的格里诺“专属保镖”将车停好，一言不发地打开车门，去后座提了格里诺和他的行李。  
格里诺很想朝着他重重踹上一脚，所幸他忍住了。  
他从车里出来，接过波勒克兰扔来的钥匙锁上车，又把钥匙扔了回去，一脸复杂的神色：“你到底想干什么？”  
他相信波勒克兰费了很大劲才把他从软禁状态中挖出来，泽梅尔的家主并不是个好说话的人……问题是，波勒克兰有什么打算？  
“陪你过感恩节。”波勒克兰淡然地说着，往格里诺父母的家门迈出了脚步。  
格里诺的两亲对他的归来没有感到特别的惊喜，也没有什么尴尬和不安，他们接待格里诺和波勒克兰就像接待两个常住在家的儿子，不特殊也不冷漠。沙发上放着盛着毛线团的编织篮，还搁着一条没有织完的红色围巾，大概是格里诺的母亲闲暇时为冬天做的一些小小准备。  
她围上应该很好看。  
格里诺看着母亲在烤箱前转来转去的身影，突然这么想道。  
今天的感恩节晚餐很普通，很符合这个节日的传统。  
他们祈祷的时候格里诺拉着父亲的手，亲近又陌生的感觉充盈在他的心里，他悄悄地睁开眼望向父母的脸，在收回视线的瞬间与波勒克兰的眼眸相对。  
那是种奇怪的神色，起码在过去的那么长久的时间中，格里诺没有见过波勒克兰露出这种表情……也许曾经有过。那个圣诞夜后的回忆被翻找而出，格里诺记起这个表情，那会儿波勒克兰握着他的手，温顺地贴上脸颊，表现出虔诚的温柔。  
他的心脏猛然跳动一下，格里诺迅速闭上眼，把脑中的画面驱赶到天边。  
这顿晚餐就在平静的气氛中过去了，他们谈话很少，思绪却很多。  
当晚格里诺经历过噩梦之后再也无法入睡，他下楼走到厨房里，给自己接了一杯冷水喝。  
他的父亲不喜欢饮酒，冰箱里除了今晚剩下的小半瓶红酒之外，只有几瓶果汁与果醋。  
夜深人静的时候他的大脑又不自觉地播放起种种刻意压下的画面，格里诺双手撑在冰凉的大理石台上，好像这样就不会被压垮。  
他听见了身后放轻的脚步声，还有那份熟悉的气息，缓缓地抱住了他。  
然后格里诺慢慢地弯下身去，喉咙里发出嘶哑的呜咽，将决堤的眼泪付诸寂静黑夜。  
——还有拥抱着他的波勒克兰。


	15. Chapter 15

泽菲兰推开门，迎面而来的暖气让他有种置身春日错觉，仿佛刚才在风雪洗礼中行走的记忆只是数分钟前的困顿迷梦——而他确实是走过了，至少在他的爱车轮胎陷入积雪中之后，泽菲兰走了差不多半小时才到达奥尔什方独居的公寓楼下。  
他在上楼之前看了眼时间，十一点整。  
雪已经停了，天空仍旧保持着阴沉的模样，倦怠于厚重低云掩盖下的休眠，吝啬给予冬日一抹阳光。  
一般来说，这个时间点奥尔什方都不会在公寓里。他乐于锻炼身体，不分季节，跑步就是他的必修课程。泽菲兰打算把从他那儿借来的书放在公寓内起居室中的桌上便离开，这也是奥尔什方给他公寓钥匙的原因之一：他们总会有点“时差”。  
可当泽菲兰步入这处简单的住所时，过盛的暖气令他不大适应地皱了皱眉。也许是奥尔什方出门前忘记关闭暖气。然而他低头看见了鞋架上几双运动鞋，它们安安静静蹲在那儿，连同几双皮鞋靴子一起。  
他很快意识到奥尔什方大概是没有出门。  
在走入奥尔什方卧室之前，泽菲兰有过那么一两秒的犹豫，毕竟奥尔什方似乎对这种事情有些抵触心理，然而他担心的是对方是否因为近日骤降的气温身体抱恙，人们常说平日里健康的人一旦生起病来远比小病不断的人严重，虽然不愿有这种想法，但也得纳入考虑范围。  
他站在奥尔什方卧室门口，敲了敲门，轻声喊出奥尔什方的名字。  
事实上他站在门口就能看到躺在床上的人，那人几乎快把自己闷死在棉被里了，听见泽菲兰制造出的响动后，十分不情不愿地往外挪了挪，露出个蓬松又毛茸茸的后脑勺。泽菲兰叹了口气，再喊了他一声。这回奥尔什方迟缓几秒后从被窝里伸出一只手表示应答，翻了个身却没有要起床的意思，像是换了性格一般软绵绵地抱着枕头与棉被构成的温暖世界继续纠缠。  
泽菲兰有点忍俊不禁。  
他小心翼翼地走到床边，再慢慢蹲下身去，安静端详着对方再度陷入熟睡的脸。  
这个时候他可以暂且放下拘谨和礼节，只用一种纯粹的柔软去触碰他所追求之人的眉眼轮廓，像嗅着地中海温润的风，熟悉亲近，没有隔阂。  
泽菲兰向前探了探身体，嘴唇快要碰上奥尔什方的鼻尖。  
呼吸。  
平稳均匀，轻轻地朝他靠近。  
他动作轻柔地站了起来，看了奥尔什方许久，最后俯下身隔着发丝在对方额角落下一个吻。  
温度正常。  
泽菲兰无声地笑了笑，转身离去。  
他把书放在起居室矮桌上，顺便替奥尔什方把过分的暖气调低了些，然后悄无声息地走出公寓。  
也许是一分钟，也许是几十秒，在泽菲兰离开后，躺在床上的那个人忽然睁开眼睛，茫然无措地眨了眨，而后仿佛懊恼般缩进棉被里。

*  
托尔丹逝世后圣诞节在这个家族里便逐渐淡去其原有氛围，尤其在艾默里克成为“教父”之后，他的“兄弟们”不到不得已的地步，几乎都不愿前往纽约来见他。  
艾默里克已经习惯了和他们的相处模式，况且他敢肯定有一部分人把阿代尔斐尔的死怪在了自己头上——过去他忧心泽菲兰会是责备他的人中的一员，现在却不那么重要了。  
除开格里诺和波勒克兰，其他人都在圣诞前夕给他送来了家族“生意”报告，在此之中，埃尔姆诺斯特提出会在圣诞节期间前来纽约看望他。  
相对年轻一辈而言，早年跟随托尔丹的三位元老级人物对艾默里克的态度是非常宽容的，可能因为他是托尔丹的亲生儿子，也可能因为他们倦于家族内斗争倾轧，觉得自己到了该退出舞台的时候。  
艾默里克非常欢迎埃尔姆诺斯特的来访，并且他知道这位老前辈想要找自己谈些什么——不久前艾默里克便开始回收托尔丹家族在拉斯维加斯的权力，这令泽梅尔家非常不快，几次暗影中的冲突之后，他们只好选择妥协，但艾默里克相信泽梅尔家会同他们的朋友聚在一块想想办法，正如他自己和犹太人互相利用那样，泽梅尔家会利用一切可用资源，包括与托尔丹家族关系不睦的罗马尼亚黑帮，还有那个早该随着艾默里克那一枪消逝的老家族。  
他们聚在一起，卷土重来，大有拆垮“教父”的意图。  
然而艾默里克已经不是当年那个开完枪后双手不住颤抖的年轻人了。  
是的，的确，他仍旧年轻，可他已经是撑起托尔丹家族的黑手党“教父”，甚至能在政界掀起风云——并且他不必亲自出面。  
埃尔姆诺斯特大约是想提醒他，有些事不用太急，也不用那么咄咄逼人，无论怎么说，再庞大的家族都不能树敌过多。  
艾默里克则会告诉他，“有些事”，身为“教父”，他已经忍耐了太久，应当做个决断了。

圣诞的假期尾声里，埃尔姆诺斯特终于从内华达飞向了纽约，艾默里克料想他不会待太久，便在为埃尔姆诺斯特接风洗尘的饭局上问了问他之后的打算。  
“如果您不介意的话，”这名几乎为托尔丹家族奉献全部人生的元老望着杯中红酒，语调温和地说道，“我想回西西里了。”  
艾默里克大概无法理解他们这些人对遥远故乡的眷念，比起那个他们口中胡乱哼着歌谣赞美的小小国度，他更熟悉这片混杂着各色人种各种心思的土地。所以他没有挽留埃尔姆诺斯特，还非常周到地吩咐露琪亚替这位老人打点好之后的一切——不过埃尔姆诺斯特的婉拒也在他意料之中，他明白埃尔姆诺斯特的想法，这位元老不想背上一个“背叛”的名号，即便从表面意义上谈不上什么“背叛”，可泽菲兰与艾默里克，他终究是要选一边站的。  
现任“教父”清楚地知道自己不会是他选择的对象。  
他们的谈话没有多余的客套，埃尔姆诺斯特虽然有着“圆滑老练”的名号，但他不会对艾默里克用过于“商业”的态度。他开门见山地讲明观点，然后如艾默里克预料那般，劝他放缓针对赌场那边合作群体的态度。  
艾默里克微微一笑：“事实上，在您来之前，我已经推测过您要对我说的话了。”  
埃尔姆诺斯特看着他：“所以？”  
“您要说的话，跟我推测中的基本相同。”教父从办公桌后的椅子上起身，“您想听我准备好的客气话，还是想听更直接一点的反驳？”  
“艾默里克……”埃尔姆诺斯特无可奈何地叹息。  
“这个家族经历过很多事，也承受、忍耐了很多事，”艾默里克放缓了声音，“它不需要忍耐一辈子。至少，在我这儿，忍耐是有限的。”  
就像泽菲兰曾经多次与他争执的结果那样，这回埃尔姆诺斯特的劝说也未能起到该有的作用。  
既然说服不了艾默里克改变想法，埃尔姆诺斯特便没有继续停留纽约的动机。他于谈话结束后的第二天清晨踏上返回内华达的路途，艾默里克亲自送他离开酒店，本来是想送至机场，然而在他刚打开车门要坐入后座时，露琪亚匆匆叫住了他，告诉他有重要合作伙伴发来邮件，里面的附加文件需要艾默里克过目。  
“我很抱歉。”艾默里克对埃尔姆诺斯特表露歉意，真诚而且真实。  
埃尔姆诺斯特拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系。的确，在羽翼丰满之后，你该自由去飞翔了。”  
于是他们就此分别，艾默里克目送埃尔姆诺斯特乘坐的轿车驶离，刚转过身想问问露琪亚附加文件的大致内容，便听见刺耳的喇叭鸣笛贯穿街区，紧随而来的是车辆遭受撞击发出的沉闷声响。  
他抬眼，看见露琪亚脸上愕然的神色，然后他转过身去，亲眼目睹那辆黑色轿车被轻型卡车撞得翻滚着滑出一段触目惊心的距离。  
艾默里克的大脑在这瞬间忽然进入空白，等他反应过来发生什么事之后一种出奇的愤怒袭击了他——这种事怎么可能发生？！他应该处理好那一切了。  
有个孩子脚步轻快地向他跑来，手中捏着一封白色的信：“先生，有人让我把这个交给您。”  
“阁下……”露琪亚担忧地看向他。  
艾默里克举起一只手制止了她即将说出口的话，沉默着拆开信封。  
恼人的苍蝇又回来了。  
信纸上写着：  
“献给您最诚挚的圣诞礼物，尊敬的教父阁下。”

*  
自前任教父逝世以来，这是他们第一回聚在一起，虽然是在医院里。  
艾默里克站在手术室外，望着那两扇紧闭的门，一言不发。  
泽菲兰赶来后推开阻拦他的伊尼亚斯等人，径直走到艾默里克身后。  
“教父”听见他的脚步声，转身面对他。  
“你知情吗？”泽菲兰的视线不再具有温度，他质问道，“这件事，你知情吗？”  
艾默里克沉默片刻，不紧不慢地说道：“我不知道。”  
“撒谎。”他“兄长”的眼中掠过一抹不加掩饰的痛恨与厌恶，“你一直都在撒谎，阿代尔斐尔的事，埃尔姆诺斯特的事。”  
“泽菲兰，我的兄弟，注意你的言辞。”艾默里克的声音不重不轻，却暗含压迫力，“希望你不是故意这么对我说话的。”  
死水般的寂静在手术室外弥漫，就连平日里最不会理解气氛的盖里克也保持着沉默。  
他们没有去计算这次等待经过了多少时间，只是他们都知道，这次等待无比漫长。  
最后手术室的门向他们打开，还未脱下手术服的医生看着他们每一张脸，遗憾地摇摇头。  
泽菲兰往后退了两步。  
“现在不是了。”他对艾默里克说，“我不是你的兄弟。”  
说完，他转身离去。


	16. Chapter 16

在格里诺的印象中，即便是再冷的冬天，泽梅尔家也能过得从容不迫——但这个冬天不一样。这似乎是泽梅尔家近年来遭遇过最尴尬的境况，他们素来仰仗的赌场经营几乎被艾默里克打得支离破碎，而他们并不能彻底与罗马尼亚人统一战线。彻底脱离托尔丹家族的确是个好想法，可这个想法如果付诸实践只有两个下场：被艾默里克毁灭，或者，被泽菲兰毁灭。  
托尔丹家族势力的每个高层都知道泽菲兰有多痛恨背叛，他比起艾默里克更像托尔丹的亲生儿子……可惜他不是。  
泽梅尔家内部的年轻一辈比老一辈更想要和平，如果能将这场即将到来的对家族的致命打击提前消弭，他们倒是会不惜一切代价。  
西西里人的风范快要被这片温软又暗藏杀机的土壤给闷死了。格里诺不止一回听过家族内老人这么说，他嗤之以鼻，并且丝毫不为自己糟糕的意大利语感到羞愧——用来骂人和泡女人的部分他倒是非常精通。他听说老头子在家族内部会议上头一回有失风度地暴怒，并大骂艾默里克作风像个老奸巨猾的北方佬。  
格里诺估计他大概心里也附上了一句“还有泽菲兰”，反正现在泽梅尔家在托尔丹家族内完全像是孤立无援了，他们一贯的真诚盟友狄兰达尔家在这时也选择了低调行事明哲保身——不久前他们得到了消息，托尔丹家族元老埃尔姆诺斯特在纽约遭人制造车祸暗杀身亡，而艾默里克似乎对此有知情不言的嫌疑，因此，泽菲兰与他发生争执，然后便回到弗吉尼亚开始部署人手，最夸张的消息便是说泽菲兰已经安排纽扣人开始在纽约“睡床垫”了，家族内战一触即发。  
真是放屁。格里诺不无嘲讽地想，就算泽菲兰跟那个书呆子教父大吵一架，他也不至于头脑发热到立即开战：首先，艾默里克是托尔丹家族的现任“教父”，背叛他等同背叛整个家族，泽菲兰怎么可能会去背叛托尔丹家族？按泽菲兰的性子，他最有可能做的就是生一段时间闷气，然后着手调查到底是谁对艾默里克——对托尔丹家族不利，查明之后他会让那群敢于挑战家族权威的家伙付出代价……那之后，大概他还是会待在艾默里克手下，安安静静，甘于做幕后之人。  
可这绝不会长久。  
托尔丹去世后艾默里克便以非常微妙的态度对待他们，用温和的手段抽走他们手中大部分实权，然后拿家族的贸易公司或者酒店、房地产等股份作为“补偿”，还承诺他会为了家族不吝分享政治资源，可他毕竟不是托尔丹，众人对他的“慷慨”总有几分保留态度，唯恐他的利爪有一天会伤到自己。  
艾默里克像他父亲，他行事作风与教父年轻时如出一辙。但他又不像他的父亲，因为托尔丹统治这个帝国用的是西西里人的传统，而艾默里克则更像个美国人。他要让这个庞大的家族帝国合法化，要让这个家族不仅仅只是在纽约拥有房地产，在华盛顿拥有可控制的席位，在法院有着利益一致的法官朋友，更要让这个家族光明正大出现在公众视野，并脱下“黑手党”的外袍，换上精心熨烫订制而成的正装。  
也许当他出生在这片土地上时，他就注定要走出教父口中的属于他自己的命运，所以竭力遵从托尔丹“遗愿”，想要在西西里人规则里继续的泽菲兰，始终要和艾默里克分道扬镳。  
格里诺不知道泽菲兰到底有没有什么打算，但泽菲兰即使是有，他似乎也帮不上什么忙。波勒克兰成了他唯一的“窗口”，要知道外边儿的一切，他只能通过波勒克兰。而令他火大的是波勒克兰的迟迟不表态：他既没有说会忠于泽梅尔家，也没有说他会帮助泽菲兰。  
可无论如何，格里诺都是要下定决心的。  
感恩节结束后，他回到被软禁的地方，渐渐发现别墅内监视他的人手数量开始减少。某天波勒克兰给他带来一部电话，说是让他和家人保持联系，实际上并没有限制格里诺要与谁通话。他留了很大的漏洞给自己，只是格里诺每每想要拨出那几个号码时又犹豫了。  
我要以什么身份开口对他们说话？格里诺那时脑海里反反复复都是这个问题，他忽然害怕听见来自“兄弟”们冷漠的声音，他更不希望被他们当做叛徒。  
于是他便一直没有使用波勒克兰制造的空隙，直到不久前他收到来自母亲的包裹。那里面是一条红色的针织围巾，格里诺想起回家时看到的景象，有些惊讶——他从来没想过现在还能收到来自父母的关心，他以为他在他们心中已经是个只用保持亲子关系的陌生人了。  
随围巾一道寄来的，还有父亲写的短短几行话语。他的父亲告诉他：年轻人，去做你想做的事吧，我们不能再左右你的生活了。  
格里诺把那张纸紧攥在手里，深深地吐息几次，然后笑出了声。  
像是悬石落地，像是枯木萌芽，像是他活了这么久，终于可以彻底地抛下所谓家族规矩，完完全全为自己奔跑一回。  
这一次，他要向着他的兄弟们迈开步伐，即便他知道，路途将会分外艰辛。  
沙里贝尔，阿代尔斐尔，埃尔姆诺斯特。  
他们不能再失去任何一个人了，绝对不能。

*  
如果不是泽菲兰打来电话，奥尔什方险些忘记今晚他和对方是有约会的。  
他连忙从档案资料里抽身，只来得及洗把脸换身赴约的衣服便匆匆出门，所幸他并没有迟到，然而这样狼狈的情况奥尔什方说什么都不会让它出现第二次。  
不过泽菲兰看上去似乎有些惊讶：“稍微迟到一会儿也没关系的。”  
“那可不行！”奥尔什方摇摇头，“太不礼貌了。”  
他肩头还存着雪花融化后的小团小团的水的印记，很快又在室内温暖的空气下干燥得无影无踪。  
泽菲兰露出一个温和的笑容：“最近工作又忙起来了？”  
“还好，不算太忙。”奥尔什方顿了顿，意识到泽菲兰大约是想问他忘记约会的原因，有些局促不安地用叉子戳了戳餐盘里的樱桃番茄，“其实我是在查一个很久以前的案件。”  
“很久以前的案件？”泽菲兰看他和那颗跑来跑去的樱桃番茄兜圈子，想起自己曾经也看过弟弟们做出这种孩子气的举动，而今是难得再看到了。  
奥尔什方反应有点微妙，应该不大想继续这个话题：“一时兴起。最近你怎么样？家族生意还好吗？”  
泽菲兰没想到他能在毫不知情的情况下切入今晚他最想说的事情，他一直在找合适的机会开口，然而却不忍心破坏现在这种安稳的气氛，今晚的约会他本来没打算说这件事的。  
“说实话，”泽菲兰稍稍沉下表情，“家里生意出了点问题。”  
“很严重？”  
“……很严重。”  
奥尔什方望向他，蓝色的眼中写着了然的情绪。  
餐厅里优雅的提琴在钢琴温柔的陪伴下缓缓流淌着旋律，从他们身边路过，填充那几秒沉默。  
奥尔什方再度开口时已经带上了些小心翼翼的试探：“要回去吗？”  
泽菲兰希望自己会撒谎，这样他还能编出个不那么生硬直白的借口，然而他看着奥尔什方那双透澈的眼睛，根本无法心安理得地织就一个看似柔软的薄网：“是的，必须回去。”  
“……希望一切顺利。”奥尔什方冲他笑了笑，试图冲淡这种喑哑的不快。  
“有什么事……我就在纽约，你知道的。”泽菲兰发现自己竟然也开始打算用暧昧的语言来蒙混过关，“等我处理好那些事，再抽空一起打球怎么样？”  
“当然没问题。”奥尔什方应得很快，他的眼睛没有看着泽菲兰，“只要我没被紧急电话带走，随时都可以。”  
然后他们第一次吃了一顿两人都心事重重却不肯明说的晚餐，泽菲兰在想这件事到底是自己的错，还是奥尔什方的无心之失？抑或是，他们俩都开始被关系所绊，开始患得患失了？  
——不管是哪种原因，都太愚蠢了。  
今晚也许是因为心情不佳的缘故，他们都喝了不少红酒。泽菲兰坚持送奥尔什方回家，刚走出餐厅，奥尔什方便发现他没有带公寓的钥匙。  
“一定是出门太急忘记了。”奥尔什方对他摆摆手，“我去睡一晚酒店就好，你先回去吧。”  
泽菲兰在他身后站定，突然以一种近乎命令的口吻说道：“去我家睡。”  
“抱歉，你说什么？”奥尔什方惊讶地回头。  
泽菲兰蓦地觉得火气上涌，他也不清楚自己为什么要为这点破事发火——总之，他有点气冲冲地拉过奥尔什方的手，不容分说地拽着他往自己住宅方向走：“我说，今晚你要睡在我那儿。”  
“你喝醉了！”奥尔什方被他带得步伐踉跄，想要挣开又担心动作太大让他们俩都摔在地上，只好暂时妥协。  
他知道泽菲兰在生气，应该说，他从未见过泽菲兰发火的样子，一时半会儿还有些震惊，然后便是仔细回想自己到底做了什么惹怒了他。  
当他们走到泽菲兰的住所时，奥尔什方还在尝试说服他改变心意：“我觉得就这样来打扰你还是不大好，要不我还是去住酒店——”  
“你到底为什么要躲着我？！”随着摔门声响起的是泽菲兰类似质问的声音，“我在你心中有那么可怕吗？可怕到你甚至不愿和我共处一室？！”  
“你说什……”奥尔什方后退两步，下意识地伸手触向腰间——没有枪。而他在这瞬间已经后悔了，泽菲兰将他的这个小动作尽收眼底，绿色的眼眸中闪烁着某种极其受伤的情绪。  
奥尔什方放下手：“抱歉，我只是习惯了，我没有那个意思……”  
“我知道。”泽菲兰看着他，眼神却像要剖出他的灵魂，让它再无一丝可遮挡之处，“我一直都知道。”  
“我……”奥尔什方在这个时候感到自己简直犯下弥天大错，他怎么能用这个理由让泽菲兰接受？他的确是躲得太久，已经把泽菲兰单方面的退让当做了理所当然——他怎么能这样？  
他无措又愧疚地站在那儿，面对泽菲兰溢出的感情却说不出任何有意义的话，而他不能再说“抱歉”了，这根本毫无用处。  
他其实已经没有什么戒备，他不断地鼓励自己让自己再主动一些，也许有一天他能把那些过去的阴暗好好地与泽菲兰谈一谈，可这花的时间太长，现实并不会慢下脚步等他。  
“泽菲兰——”  
“别说了。”泽菲兰从他身侧走过，声音里的情绪逐渐平缓，“是我喝醉了，对不起。”  
奥尔什方转身：“但是——”  
“好好睡一觉。”泽菲兰背对着他，“浴室在楼上，我去给你拿毛巾和睡衣。晚安。”  
寂静在黑夜里奔波不停，但它带来的压抑，却令奥尔什方如同被扼住咽喉，艰涩得难以呼吸。  
这种痛苦显然不会轻易离去。


	17. Chapter 17

覆盖城市的冰雪随冬末余音一并无声消逝在初春阳光里。人们大多还是爱着风也温和的天气，吐息之间也能闻到生机盎然的活力。而对奥默里克来说，他又度过了一个繁忙的季节，尤其在埃尔姆诺斯特出事后，他几乎把自己的整个冬天都搭进拉斯维加斯了，此时回到纽约，看见熟悉的高楼林立挤压视野，甚至开始觉得被肆意切割的天空都显得可爱起来。  
泽菲兰只是派人来接他回去，自己没有前来，奥默里克并未觉得不妥。毕竟，这个冬天他们都是一样的难捱，为家族奔波的显然不止他一个，身为领导人物的泽菲兰承担的责任比他多得多，也沉重得多。在拉斯维加斯与各方势力周旋的那段日子奥默里克实在不愿多作回想，他难得地再度重温了曾经初受训练时枕枪而眠的时光，万幸那些天里他没有扣下扳机。奥默里克其实是反对泽菲兰在这个时候转移至纽约的，论势力的稳固，现任教父比泽菲兰强得多，连控制着布鲁克林地下赌场的另一黑手党大家族也对艾默里克敬畏三分——对泽菲兰而言，保持新泽西一带的旧部势力再控制好拉斯维加斯的生意才是最佳选择，远比跑到纽约近乎重新开始要好。但同时，奥默里克不禁叹了口气。就算泽菲兰同现任教父有了隔阂，他还是会竭力遵从老教父托尔丹的命令，要想他与艾默里克分庭抗礼，至少在这几年大概是不可能发生的事。  
既然是不可能的事，自己再多考虑也只能当个玩笑。奥默里克靠在轿车后座椅背上，侧着头，望向车窗外。此次拉斯维加斯之行，明确地告诉他一个信息：托尔丹家族被多方针对了。究其原因，不过是那些家族那些势力口中的“分享资源”。的确，从托尔丹拒绝合作毒品生意开始，他们就始终被西西里的同乡们若有若无地排挤，以前是靠沙里贝尔处理，后来换成埃尔姆诺斯特调解，而如今，奥默里克和努徳内都成了“谈判人员”。托尔丹家族过去就掌握着政界和法院的部分力量，现在艾默里克想要将家族生意彻底合法化，在福尔唐家的牵线搭桥下，更多的政治和司法资源都被他们收入囊中，甚至连以前只服务于金钱的某些警界势力也开始同他们关系良好——而这些都基于他们家族绝对不碰毒品生意，可是政界司法界的力量，也正是那些做“新生意”的家族需要的。托尔丹家族不参与便罢，宁可给钱也不愿分享，这就使得他们异常愤怒：  
——难道你们都忘记西西里的规则了吗？  
奥默里克猜想，这大约就是他们坐视罗马尼亚人报复的部分原因吧，也许还有些出钱出资帮助那帮混账的家伙，比如试图摆脱托尔丹家族影响的泽梅尔家。  
现任的泽梅尔家主在托尔丹倒下后便一直于暗中寻求泽梅尔家独立的方法，艾默里克继任教父之位后尤甚。在拉斯维加斯谈判的几天里，奥默里克亲耳听到他说托尔丹家族想要收回赌场的全部权力，要么朝他开一枪，要么继续做梦。继续做梦肯定是不可能的，朝他开枪……奥默里克思索后觉得艾默里克和泽菲兰都不会做这种决定，毕竟那是泽梅尔的一家之主，泽梅尔家跟随托尔丹家族这么久，当中关系盘根错节也不是能用一颗子弹解决的。  
暂时妥协，用“资源”安抚其他家族应该是目前不得已为之的减少流血损失的方案，还有就是彻底开战，整个地下世界血流成河，但这样会搭上托尔丹家族的一切，很有可能这个家族几十年来的苦心经营就会付之一炬……奥默里克摇摇头，把这个想法驱逐出去。  
看来，还是得试着说服艾默里克接受部分条件，只有平定其他大家族的情绪，才好把某些恼人的虫子赶走。  
想到这里奥默里克又是一声轻叹，罗马尼亚人简直像搁在身边的定时炸弹，而他们的不守规矩和芝加哥那伙人如出一辙，一旦结仇，基本没有谈判的余地。  
希望这些事最终都能顺利解决。  
奥默里克抵达家族经营的某家酒店门口，出乎意料地看见站在那儿的努徳内。  
“晚上好。”努徳内走过来，笑着为他打开车门，用意大利语向他打招呼。  
奥默里克总算是心情放松了些，同样以意大利语回应了他的问候，并报以笑容。  
努徳内让酒店侍者运走奥默里克的行李，抬抬下巴指向街对面的酒吧：“想喝点什么？”  
“酒吧不供应咖啡。”奥默里克语调轻扬，“不过喝点威士忌也不是不行。”  
努徳内闻言低下头，轻声笑起来。

他们几乎不去酒吧约会，就算是再高档的酒吧，也始终是喧闹的，他们都不喜欢喧闹。而今天大约是心情不错，大约是突发奇想，这两位穿得根本不像打算厮混酒吧的人士就这么悠然自得地漫步进去，还运气颇好地在吧台捡到两个位置。  
他们没打算待太久，暂时的喧腾还能忍受，不过唯一有点麻烦的就是他们必须放大自己的声音才能让彼此听清楚，后来索性互相凑在耳边说话，也是相当奇妙的亲密距离。  
中途努徳内显然有些喝多——说实话，奥默里克肯定自己的酒量比他好——他关切地询问努徳内要不要喝点苏打水，后者摆摆手，说去洗手间用水洗把脸就好，然后他们就可以离开了。于是奥默里克点点头，坐在原地等他回来。他倒没觉得努徳内需要自己随时跟在后面，同样，努徳内也不乐意自己被当傻瓜对待。  
烈酒熏过的大脑有点发晕，加上酒吧变换不停的灯光和震耳欲聋的音乐，奥默里克似乎开始略微头疼。  
就在这时有人拍了拍他的肩，他以为是努徳内回来，下意识地转过身子，却看见一张妆容怪异的脸。  
不，那不是什么妆，那是一张古怪的面具，足够引起别人的不安。  
奥默里克忽然背脊发寒，酒意顿时消散，他刚要起身逃跑，腹部传来的绞痛感像抽走他浑身力气的疯长的花，随鲜血绽开在他的衣衫上。  
他挣扎着，颤颤巍巍扶着吧台，另一只手按压住被枪击处，视野摇摇欲坠，逐渐发黑至无法看清。  
人群可能在骚动，但他也无暇顾及了，只能用残存的意识控制自己后退，躲开随时而来的致命一击。只是枪击他的人似乎对后续不感兴趣，那人无声无息地消失在喧闹和尖叫中，什么也没留下，几乎无迹可寻。  
奥默里克撞到了人，弄倒了吧台上的酒杯，他身后的人们又惊又恼火地想看看他是不是喝得烂醉如泥，然而当他们看清情况时纷纷发出惊惶的叫声。有人高喊着“快叫救护车”“快报警”，奥默里克在这片混乱中忽地被一双熟悉的臂膀接住，他向后伸手扯住对方的衣领，终于失去了意识。


	18. Chapter 18

他走到门口时听见从里面传来家主的声音，夹杂着咳嗽，仍旧不失威严：“去查清楚他们到底想干什么，这桶脏水泽梅尔家可不会乖乖地站在那儿接住。”  
有人应声之后朝书房外而来，格里诺没有躲闪，站在那儿等对方打开门。  
那人显然被他吓了一跳，随即顺从地低头，从他身边快步离开。  
书房内还站着几个人，都围在家主身边，等待命令。这其中也包括波勒克兰。  
格里诺倒不急着冲进去，反正接下来他要说的事足够折腾掉更多时间……不，运气好的话，大概也说不了太久。他就这么站在门口，抱着手臂，好以整暇地注视书房内的情况，等到小首领们三三两两走得差不多了，他才在家主恼火又疑惑的目光中慢慢走进去，关上了门。  
“你来干什么？”老爷子并不想跟他交谈过多，加上近日他的身体状况不佳，更不愿浪费时间在这个“家族异类”身上。  
格里诺此刻忽然觉得轻松了：“当然是来向您告别的。”他的表情如往日那般充满玩世不恭的意味，这种表情已经很长时间没有出现在他脸上了，波勒克兰见状眼中迅速掠过一抹惊讶。  
老人用手帕掩住口鼻，用力咳嗽几声，再抬头看向格里诺时目光中已经是毫不掩饰的讽刺：“怎么，想去国外散散心？”  
格里诺心底发出一声非常真切的嗤笑。“您误会了。”他悠闲地说道，“我要离开泽梅尔家。”  
如他所料那般，家主很不客气地笑起来，沙哑的笑声里全是嘲弄：“离开泽梅尔家？格里诺，我亲爱的孩子，你不是在开玩笑吧？”他顿了顿，语气相当恶毒：“你这种头脑空空的家伙离开泽梅尔家能做什么？”  
要不是这段时间以来格里诺的心性大有收敛，他肯定会操起烟灰缸砸破面前这个糟老头的脑袋，傻瓜才会搭理这老不死的东西。  
“既然您说我头脑空空，那我离开泽梅尔家也不会对您造成什么损失，对吧？”格里诺开始不大耐烦，他想想自己已经很久没用如此恭敬的语气对人说话了，虽然这回并不是他发自真心的。这世界上只有老教父托尔丹能让他做个乖孩子。  
“混账。”老人猛地瞪向他，几乎要把唾沫星子喷到他脸上，“你知道你在做什么吗？！你打算背叛泽梅尔家吗？！”  
格里诺本来还想跟他慢悠悠地多说几句，然而他的脾气仍然一点就着，当即冷笑出声：“干你屁事。我受够这些操蛋玩意儿了。”  
这句话一出口，他的余光瞥见波勒克兰流露于外的诧异神色，毕竟对方在认识格里诺的多年来，从未见他当面顶撞家主，更别谈用现在的态度对家主说话。  
“我告诉你，我非走不可。”格里诺索性懒得再多顾忌，束手束脚不是他的风格，他向来横冲直撞肆无忌惮，迫于现实才挤压自己缩在一角，而今似乎又到了该他重新振翅的时候。“如果你不愿意，直接对我的尸体说明，否则你休想再拦住我。”  
泽梅尔家主颤抖着站起来，他双眼充血，沧桑的皮肤下血液在飞速奔腾。他气得说不出话来，刚要开口痛骂格里诺，却因为呼吸不畅不得不弓起身体剧烈咳嗽，格里诺冷眼看他痛苦半晌，竟然笑出了声：“老头，你真可怜。”  
“……畜生！”那根彰显权威的手杖朝他飞来，格里诺轻松地闪身躲开，听见它撞在背后的门上，落地发出脆弱的哀鸣。泽梅尔家主拼尽全力对他怒喊：“该死的畜生！”  
眼前阻挡路途和视线的高山突然变小，最后只成为一个滑稽的小土坡。格里诺无所谓地耸耸肩：“得了吧，你知道你根本管不住我。因为如此，你当初才会让我一直待在托尔丹那儿，你知道我怕他——当然，你也怕他，每个人都怕他。”  
他是教父，是黑手党家族至高无上的信仰，可当他离去，这份信仰就会分裂，就会削弱，有些人就会开始反抗。  
从前格里诺是绝不想参与这种事的，不过现在他终于明白“教父”存在的意义。  
那也许不是什么正义，更不是什么公平，那是一种无法动摇的权威，而自权威庇护下则会诞生和平。  
格里诺好斗不假，但他更喜欢在一个对自己有利的环境里张扬个性。  
他觉得沙里贝尔的工作很无聊，也很令人不齿，如今他却是有心去接过属于沙里贝尔的职责，然后让泽菲兰去成为那个唯一的顶端。  
“我想换个舒服的活法，哦，或者说未来让我觉得高兴的死法……总之，我要去做的事，你拦不住我。”格里诺心情逐渐明朗，他的眼中也闪现着神采，有些疯狂，有些奋不顾身。  
“泽梅尔家没有任何人会帮你。”老头狠狠地盯着他，“你想跟着托尔丹家族，等着瞧吧，你会死无全尸。”  
格里诺正想说点什么结束争吵，就在这罅隙的休战中波勒克兰一声不响地走到了他身侧。  
“我跟你一起去。”波勒克兰在他耳边说道。  
格里诺觉得心脏猛然一跳，再听到那人静静地继续说：“我还是喜欢你眼中的疯狂。”  
“……神经病。”格里诺骂了句，却是笑起来。  
然后，他们俩一并被暴怒的泽梅尔家主扫地出门，还好格里诺已经订好飞往华盛顿的机票，那边会有伊尼亚斯接应他们。  
飞机上他问波勒克兰：“你到底是哪边的？”  
他的保镖兼情人淡然地回答：“我一直都是站在你身边的。”  
这可真是个油嘴滑舌的答案。  
格里诺没有再说话，只是想起当初他和波勒克兰初见那会儿，他不待见这个从福尔唐家“跳槽”来的纽扣人保镖，还三番五次找他麻烦，仗着自己是波勒克兰的保护对象便行为恶劣得相当过分。他估计波勒克兰那会儿也多半不待见他，总是冷着一张脸，任由自己“欺负”。然而，会保护他安全的人是波勒克兰，会听他指使去打架的人还是波勒克兰——格里诺的中学时代也充满了暴力因子，打架斗殴简直就是家常便饭。虽然为此他挨了两个家里的不少抽，还是乐此不疲。波勒克兰最开始是拒绝帮他打架的，这名比他稍微年长些的青年说，他的任务是保护格里诺，不是帮格里诺揍人。  
格里诺当时听完恶狠狠地踹了他一脚，爆了句粗口便再度冲进战场，并在揍完人后扬长而去，完全不顾波勒克兰是否跟得上他。  
那天正好他们这伙青少年把事情闹得有些大，警察随后就到了，给波勒克兰制造了点麻烦，同时也给跑远的格里诺制造了麻烦——他在半路被另一伙同样跑路出来的不良少年堵住，再次一挑多，结果体力不支差点被对方摁在地上群殴，幸运的是波勒克兰赶到，毫不费力地揍飞那伙小屁孩，背起格里诺就去了他私人住处处理伤口。  
应该是自那时起他们之间的氛围就开始变得微妙，格里诺高中毕业的舞会上泡完姑娘，尾声时觉得非常没劲：那些姑娘的父母都等着接她们回去呢，没人会和他度过一个难忘的夜晚。  
——除了那个杵在格里诺不远处当电线杆的保镖波勒克兰。  
最开始可能是格里诺一时贪图乐子，加上两人间逐渐暧昧的关系，他成功地使得波勒克兰对他起了反应。就在他沾沾自喜打算溜之大吉时，波勒克兰抓住了他，毫不留情地把他操哭在了床上。  
那的确是个很难忘的夜晚，格里诺这辈子都忘不了。  
于是他们就成了床伴，很久之后格里诺还奇怪波勒克兰为什么就不会厌烦自己，这个问题也许今天也不会有确切答案。  
但是他只需要明了一件事，那就是波勒克兰始终会追随着他，始终是离他最近的那个，就够了。


	19. Chapter 19

回归会有很多种迎接方式，以往每一种迎接方式里都带着他们之间特有的温暖。当然，这是在以前了。  
看起来伊尼亚斯在机场等了他们很长一段时间，黑夜的凉风把他指缝间的香烟火光拂得忽明忽暗，像是遥不可及天际闪烁的星。  
格里诺和波勒克兰没什么行李，伊尼亚斯抬眼看了看他们，只偏头示意他们上车。  
他的脸色非常难看，连久别重逢的笑容都消失了，更谈不上寒暄。  
又出什么事了？  
格里诺知道最近托尔丹家族几乎处在被其他黑手党家族联手“制裁”的境况中，不久前奥默里克还为此奔走于各个大家族中，放低姿态与他们谈条件——这是他从波勒克兰口中得知的情报，所以他此时感到疑惑，奥默里克也没能说服那些人吗？  
“其他人呢？”沉闷的空气使得格里诺终于无法忍受，他决定先开口。  
伊尼亚斯通过后视镜看了他一眼。“你不知道吗？”他好像在竭力克制语气中的情绪，然而对于他来说，显然也是极不容易的事，格里诺听出他嗓音压下的怒意，“奥默里克挨了黑枪。”  
这个消息太突然了，格里诺一点准备也没有，但他隐约想起在向泽梅尔家主阁下“告别”时听到的那些片段词句——“泽梅尔家不会乖乖站在那儿接脏水”——难道说的就是这件事？格里诺下意识地看了身边的波勒克兰一眼，而对方却在安静地沉默，也像是不知情。  
“……我不知道。”他心里不大舒服。可他不想跟伊尼亚斯为这吵起来，况且他已经把泽梅尔家抛之身后了，目前他也好，泽梅尔家也罢，几乎都处在一个相看两厌的境地：泽梅尔家愿意拿钱给他摆平某些麻烦，主要还是因为格里诺仍旧保留着这个他们认为十分高贵的姓氏，但当这种麻烦源源不断，甚至在他们自己开始力不从心的时候，格里诺就成了彻底的讨厌鬼；而对于家族的诸多限制、要求与条件，格里诺已经烦不胜烦了。他不是个标准的意大利裔，南方那些老规矩对他来说实在死板得过头，什么忠于血统忠于家族，对他而言都是屁话一箩筐。  
“我没有责备你的意思。”伊尼亚斯在几分钟的沉默后又说道，“说实在的，我都没想到你会跟泽梅尔家……呃，变成这样。”  
“我也没想到。”格里诺心不在焉地回应着，然后他再没主动说话。  
伊尼亚斯在途中总算撇去一些情绪，比较冷静地给他们讲了讲现在的情况。奥默里克没什么大碍，只是被枪击后需要一段时间恢复，而努徳内不算是他们家族的人，泽菲兰本来也没打算让努徳内过多涉入，于是那些由奥默里克经手的谈判，这会儿都转移去了韦尔吉纳手里——毕竟他是个有资历有名望的人，并且口碑很好。“他们”都喜欢跟这样的人谈条件。  
“至于是谁动的手，盖里克和让勒努都在查。”伊尼亚斯说这话时有意无意地瞟了眼波勒克兰，看得出他并不是那么信任格里诺的私人保镖兼情人，“话说在前，最近你可要小心，别去盖里克跟前晃悠。”  
“干什么，难不成他还会拿枪毙了我？”格里诺嗤笑一声，不以为然。  
以前他跟盖里克吵架打起来的时候，通常情况下都是他赢，盖里克还被他猝不及防打懵过好几次。  
而这回，当他刚到韦尔吉纳的私人别墅时，盖里克便冲上前来，对着他的面门来了重重的一拳。要不是波勒克兰眼疾手快在他背后接住他并抱着人躲开第二次攻击，格里诺大约会被打成脑震荡。  
他口腔里都是血味，恍惚间还有种牙齿松脱的错觉，非常意外的是，格里诺竟然发现自己没有丝毫的愤怒。  
伊尼亚斯赶紧冲上去拦住盖里克：“冷静点年轻人！你怎么跑这儿来了？”  
盖里克恨恨地瞪着格里诺，那目光写明了想把他摁在地上暴打一通：“我来接人。”  
“我真没想到你用拳头来接我，为了表达谢意，我是不是也该回你一拳？”格里诺是众所周知的挑衅狂魔，虽然他已经不像年少时那般飞扬跋扈张嘴即是麻烦滚滚而来，但现在的功底倒也不差，轻飘飘一句类似玩笑的话，又让盖里克握紧了拳头：“你他妈还敢跟我开玩笑？你配吗？”  
“那你他妈就配打我一拳？”格里诺这下才有点血液沸腾，他跟泽梅尔家的那堆破事没关系，他已经抛下泽梅尔家过来了，还得被当做叛徒对待吗？！  
“都给我闭嘴。”伊尼亚斯终于停止充当和事佬的角色，“谁再多说一句我就打断谁的腿，我说真的。”  
他们这才愤愤然地停止争执，格里诺本想冲盖里克的背影啐上一口，伊尼亚斯再度说道：“警告你，门口这块手织地毯韦尔吉纳非常喜欢，最好别往上边儿吐口水。”  
于是，就连怒意发泄的代替品都没有了。

*  
奥默里克脱离生命危险后便从医院转移到了韦尔吉纳这处相对隐秘的私人别墅里，各种意义上来说都更加安全，他在意识恢复的第一天就要求与泽菲兰对话，拼了命请求泽菲兰不要报复，不管那些家族有没有参与，他已经为托尔丹家族争取到谈判的机会了，他们只需要忍过此时，之后慢慢算账也不迟。为此，泽菲兰终于动身去见艾默里克，亲自告诉他未来的谈判他非去不可，并且必须对那些商量好的条件点头。  
然后他打电话叫回了让勒努，让他开始调查到底是哪些人在背后动手——艾默里克不说，他也有别的方法查到，等情况稳定后，纽约大抵又会血流成河。  
“我不管是芝加哥的小混混还是哥伦比亚的亡命徒，总之我会把他们挨个揪出来，好好上一课，让他们知道托尔丹家族的帝国还是压在他们头顶，不是他们放放黑枪就能解决的那么容易。”他说这句话的时候伊尼亚斯和韦尔吉纳都有些错愕，因为泽菲兰向来是家族里主张不动手的那个，一旦他决意动手，事情就会变得像当初沙里贝尔死后那样，恐怖得人人自危。  
而这次，艾默里克劝不了他了。  
格里诺前去探望奥默里克那会儿努徳内正好也在，他坐在奥默里克床边，安静地读着手里的书，当格里诺走到门口时，他瞬间抬头起身，看清来人后礼貌地点点头，再度坐下。格里诺敢肯定，要是他手里有一把枪，自己刚才就死了。  
不过幸运的是这名顾问并不会使枪，他对枪械的不感兴趣程度正如格里诺对书籍的淡漠，这就足够把他们划分为两种人。可托尔丹家族内的成员都会用枪，包括奥默里克。  
“你不觉得房间里很闷吗？”格里诺在寂静中坐了会儿，忍不住站起身想去开窗户，“你想把奥默里克闷死？”  
“外面视野太好了。”努徳内仍旧保持着他固有的礼貌语调，“这对奥默里克不好。”  
格里诺想了几秒才明白他的意思，顿时觉得他有点儿神经质：韦尔吉纳这处住宅就连他也是第一次来，哪会有人还眼巴巴地埋伏在外面等着从窗口给奥默里克再补上一枪呢？要补枪那他当时就该做了。  
他耸耸肩，退到门口：“放松点，这里很安全。”  
努徳内目送他离开，才像是喃喃自语般地说道：“但你们很危险。”  
顿了顿，他合上书本，静默地注视着尚在熟睡中的奥默里克好一会儿，补上一句：“我也是。”

*  
途中的各种变故与节外生枝都被一一摆平，可即便如此，这场托尔丹家族邀请、各大黑手党家族势力参加的“和谈”也推迟到了年底才在布鲁克林某个素来中立善于调停的家族地盘上召开，首领们讨价还价了一星期，才终于老老实实跟托尔丹家族达成“互相帮助”和平协定，托尔丹家族在毒品生意的问题上作出巨大让步——他们会提供部分警力和法律的保护，有些托尔丹家族的专享律师也会帮助其他家族处理未来遇到的棘手问题。  
不管是和谈还是协定，艾默里克内心都相当的不情愿，这份不情愿总算是和泽菲兰一致了。  
这份屈辱在一年半后从某个家族首领突然心脏病发作死在酒店房间开始，到其他黑手党家族骨干被捕、其他黑手党家族内斗最后使得大家族分崩离析为止，都被托尔丹家族在暗中细细偿还了。  
罗马尼亚人自然没逃得过这种命运，不如说，他们是最先被抛出的那个，泽梅尔家毫不犹豫地把他们献给了托尔丹家族，并诚挚地表示悔过，愿意重回托尔丹家族的庇护之下——前任泽梅尔家主因病去世后，新任家主显然是偏向托尔丹势力的，并借着格里诺是他侄子的身份，拜托格里诺对泽菲兰求过情。  
泽菲兰倒是没计较太多，不如说，他早已不再将重心放在拉拢泽梅尔家上了，现任教父艾默里克更不用提。令两位托尔丹家族掌权者感到不满的是，那个想要报复艾默里克的家族，似乎潜入了水面之下，暂时地销声匿迹。  
托尔丹家族迎来了只属于他们的光明和平，但新的战争，已经在乌云间，悄悄逼近了。


	20. Chapter 20

托尔丹家族的事业在这片和平中蒸蒸日上，这个庞大的帝国目前似乎没有面临强敌，所以它又披上了温顺可亲的外衣。泽菲兰就在不久后给自己放了个假，他本是打算回西西里一趟的，但让勒努却盛情邀请他前往宾州——两年前家族的紧张局面结束后，他便回到宾州开起了餐厅，后来生意上的事不再需要他烦心，让勒努就专心地做起糕点来，在业内意外地收获了不少好评，甚至大有跻身数一数二人物行列的迹象。但让勒努拒绝了那些过分热情的“成名机会”，也同样婉拒了各种媒体的采访，除了偶尔在美食杂志的专栏里参与一些文字宣传外，基本是少有出现在公众视野的时候。  
泽菲兰知道这大概是他一直想做的事，当初让勒努提出这种想法的时候，只有阿代尔斐尔第一个明确表示支持他，并认真地表示会入股以示决心。托尔丹倒是没说什么，在他心里这只是家族成员又一个“兴趣爱好”罢了，而且无论让勒努开口与否，他都会把让勒努的餐厅或者面包店打造为顶尖级别。这关乎托尔丹家族的脸面。让勒努当然不会喜欢这样，阿代尔斐尔亦然，所以他们在老教父去世之后才偷偷地去物色店面，计划装修，办理一切相关手续……他们没有向其他人提及，泽菲兰却从他们平时的对话里略微察觉一二。他没有阻止，也没有大肆宣扬，他那时觉得让勒努和阿代尔斐尔这种小心翼翼的策划方式非常可爱。只是现在，那个本该陪伴让勒努的人已经不在了。  
“曾经有一段时间对我来说非常困难。”让勒努在他问及为何没有放弃这个计划时回答道，“我整夜失眠，因为闭上眼睛就是那天他在我怀里失去呼吸的画面。”  
“我无法就这样接受现实，我愤怒过也悲痛过，甚至想过要追随他离开这个世界……也许这么说很鲁莽，但是，除了他，我恐怕再也无法爱上任何人。”  
“对他的怀念一天比一天更多，我尽力去想那些一起经历过的开心的事，可越是那么想，我就越痛苦——我怎么能忍受没有他的生活？我的生命已经永远失去了光明，剩下的都是苟延残喘……”  
“直到那天他的母亲送来他的一本日记，他在里面写满了对于我们即将经营的餐厅的憧憬……那时我就明白这是他留给我的最后的希望，只要是他所向往的美好未来，我都会为他去实现……我爱他。比我自己所认为的更爱他。所以这一次，无论如何我都不会错过。虽然我们没有婚礼，没有祝福，可我知道，无论生离死别，还是病痛衰老，他都是我生命中的唯一，是我这一生的挚爱。”  
如果是其他人听到让勒努这番话，大约会觉得可笑。但泽菲兰笑不出来。他脑海里翻涌着千思万绪，最后竟然开始羡慕起让勒努的坦白。让勒努不能接受阿代尔斐尔的死亡是因为他爱着他，然而最终使他接受这一现实的，也是因为他那样深爱着他。赤诚的真心不需要礼节和克制的假面，只要承认就好，承认现实，并认真地接受。可唯独这一点，对泽菲兰来说，实在太难了。  
让勒努邀请他来宾州度假之时，正在为一对客人细细雕琢他们的婚礼蛋糕。泽菲兰起初玩笑般地问他这能为他换来多少收入，让勒努则是摇摇头，微笑着说蛋糕是附送的。现在，他的生意的确走在相对昂贵的路线上，但只要他有时间，就会为邀请他做婚宴主厨的新人专门制作一个免费且独一无二的婚礼蛋糕。  
“阿代尔斐尔大概也会喜欢的。”让勒努一面往蛋糕上裱花一面说，“他一向都觉得婚礼蛋糕很重要。”  
“是吗？”泽菲兰看到他现在谈及阿代尔斐尔已经不再露出痛苦的神色，只有温暖的爱与思念。  
“当然。”让勒努似乎还有些自豪地说，“他说我做的蛋糕是世界上最好看又最好吃的。”  
——那说明他也很爱你。泽菲兰在心里这么说道，默默低下头继续翻着店内蛋糕图册。  
让勒努的这对客人还邀请了主厨前去婚礼现场，当时正在让勒努身边的泽菲兰自然也“沾了光”。  
他倒没觉得尴尬，毕竟他们都是经历过更加盛大的场面的人，于是这对新人婚礼当天，泽菲兰便和让勒努一起，作为特别嘉宾前去参加。  
礼物的选择标准泽菲兰早已滚瓜烂熟，他随便挑了个客气的额度以示礼节，进入教堂后便捡了个中间却不大显眼的位置坐下。  
让勒努作为被真正邀请的特殊嘉宾，是需要发表一小段演讲的，因此也加入了婚礼环节内，不能像他一样自在地捡个地方打发时间，然而就在泽菲兰“打发时间”的空隙中，他听到了一个名字。  
确切来说，是有人喊着这个名字，在对这个名字的主人说话。  
那个人说：“奥尔什方，来这边坐吧。”  
泽菲兰几乎就要回头看过去。  
他感觉心跳如雷，血液在表皮下奔腾鼓噪，每个细胞都在尖叫着想让他往身后看去——  
“露西，好久不见！”是他再熟悉不过的嗓音，盛满笑意与热情，“是我看错了吗？总觉得今天你比这些玫瑰花更漂亮！”  
“谢谢，我的好朋友，快来这儿坐吧，趁婚礼开始前跟你好好聊一会儿。”呼唤他的女性显然听上去也同样高兴，奥尔什方大约是在她身边坐下了，他们交谈的音量大为减小，泽菲兰偶尔听见女性轻轻的笑声，仿佛看到一条毒蛇吐着猩红的信子，在他面前耀武扬威。  
他终于忍不住，万分小心地侧过脸去望向奥尔什方所在的地方。  
那是他，穿着正式的礼服，端坐着与身侧女性友人轻松地聊天。  
他的眼睛还是那么好看的蓝色，像雪霁放晴的天空，也像无风无浪温和时的海。  
泽菲兰忽然意识到，自上回他们的不快而别后，已经过去两年了。  
这两年里他没有去刻意搜寻过奥尔什方的消息，也没有主动联系他，他用“家族生意”和那个世界的黑暗填满自己，使自己暂时忘记曾经生活在阳光下的记忆，而今与奥尔什方的再会突如其来，那些被他逃避压抑的感情，又重浮水面，而且更加赤裸鲜明。  
他移不开视线，也忘记移开视线，就这么直直地、不加任何掩饰地注视着奥尔什方，直到对方不经意间同他四目相对。  
周围的所有声音似乎都在这瞬间停止了，连时间也慢下来，像要融化在他们的目光里。  
泽菲兰在奥尔什方眼中看到了很多情绪，他相信对方也一样——他想就这样去他身边，一刻不曾挪开眼睛地看着他，然后拥抱他，告诉他自己的所有思念，所有还未说出的话语……但他做不到的。泽菲兰眼前又掠过那晚奥尔什方惊惶的模样，那就像是他从来没有对自己敞开过心怀。  
于是他心中的炽热又褪去几分，坠进燃尽的灰堆里，快要合为一体。  
泽菲兰收回了视线。  
这个婚礼他本来就心不在焉，而奥尔什方的出现则令他更加不耐，在仪式结束后便找了个借口扔给让勒努，然后飞快前往停车场打算离开。  
他想他差不多该回纽约去了，那里才是属于他的世界。  
泽菲兰打开车门，身后传来急促的脚步声令他没有下一步动作。  
“……泽菲兰。”  
奥尔什方追了过来，这让他略感吃惊，然而这不会动摇他的离去之意。他没有转身，跟两年前那个夜晚一样，背对着奥尔什方，听上去十分冷静：“找我有什么事吗？”  
“我……”脚步停在离他两米左右的位置，没有再靠近，“我……我很抱歉。”  
搭在车门顶部的手指动了动，泽菲兰侧过脸去望向他，心里翻涌的失望远比愤怒要多：“道歉的话还是不必了，你本来就没做错什么。”  
他保持着淡漠的微笑，竭力地客气礼貌如同对待陌生人，他想奥尔什方如果还不明白，大概也可以知难而退了——再这么下去，他们都会很痛苦，不如就此结束一切。  
蓝色双眸流露出被刺痛的神色，但奥尔什方没有后退，他深吸一口气，像是彻底下定了决心：“我追过来，向你道歉，不是因为害怕让你难堪的同情和顾虑，而是因为我的任性伤害了你。”  
泽菲兰心脏猛地一跳。  
“我……害怕与人接触，是因为曾经的遭遇，”奥尔什方像是将所有勇气都积攒于此，“小时候……在我十岁左右的时候，我被一个恋童癖绑架过。”  
“他对我做的事……让我没有办法再像正常人那样去接受一些肢体接触，刚开始，我连握手都做不到，因为一旦触碰到他人，我就忍不住地感到恐惧，想要逃得远远的……我知道这不对劲，所以我做了很多努力想要让自己变得正常些……”泽菲兰听见他的声音在颤抖，他看到他泛红的眼眶，那就像是心底最柔软的地方被利刃刺穿，血流不止，疼痛难耐。  
“当你认识了这样的我，还愿意用等待来接受我……天啊，我觉得自己突然成了世界上最幸运的人，”奥尔什方眼中隐有水光闪烁，“可我没有办法，我不敢……我的秘密太沉重，我怕它伤害你，一直避而不谈以为时间充足……”他的叹息里夹杂着哽咽，“但最后它成了我任性的借口，成了我不敢面对的理由……我很抱歉因为我的自私伤害你的感情，两年来我一直在想，自己心底的答案到底是什么。今天你在我面前，我看见你……我终于明白了一件事，那就是你对我而言，非常重要，重要到我绝对不想错过，重要到我愿意对你坦白所有。”  
“……不。”泽菲兰看着他，声音沙哑，“不坦诚的人是我。”  
奥尔什方脸上出现一抹错愕之色，泽菲兰闭了闭眼，最后转身直面了他：“是我过于傲慢，以为自己能就这样……能就这样得到你。”  
“我说错了。或许过去我愿意自大地用‘等待’来表示我对你的用心，但我其实根本不想等也不愿意等。”他的措辞倏然鲜明，“如果这是爱情，那我必须承认，我想得到你的一切，想要成为你生命中不可缺少的那一半……而我只需要你一个肯定的回答，奥尔什方，你可以给我吗？”  
这之后凝重的沉默徘徊在他们之间，但与那次不同的是，这回是因为思考和决断，不是因为犹豫。  
片刻之后，奥尔什方注视着泽菲兰的眼睛，坚定的情绪逐渐清晰。  
他点了点头，说：“我愿意。”  
像是悬石终于落地，更像是束缚枷锁在这瞬间通通除去，泽菲兰长舒一口气，笑了笑：“我敢打赌，没有比我们俩更傻的情侣了。”  
奥尔什方没有回应这句话，取而代之的是他毫无征兆地冲过去抱住了泽菲兰，差点让泽菲兰摔下去。  
“……我愿意。”这句声音微弱的话语从肩处传到泽菲兰耳中，仿佛阳光穿透冰墙，融于血液。  
泽菲兰抬起手，同样拥住了奥尔什方，他也轻声说道：“我知道。”


	21. Chapter 21

同其他人比起来，泽菲兰似乎永远跟“桃色新闻”不沾边，就连格里诺都从未对他开过关于女人的玩笑，并且他们已经习惯于泽菲兰的独来独往，要是某天他身边突然冒出个恋人角色来反倒会引起众人的惊诧。而这回，从宾州飞来的消息比飞机还要快，以至于泽菲兰在回到纽约后收获了来自韦尔吉纳等人的意味深长的目光。  
拿膝盖都能想到是让勒努透露的“惊天大新闻”，而泽菲兰相信，让勒努只是出于好心。  
那天清晨他按一贯作息时间坐在餐桌旁读报纸，右边的椅子忽然被人拉开，格里诺大大咧咧坐了下来，还非常夸张地清了清嗓子。  
泽菲兰抬头看了他一眼，又将视线移回报纸上。  
两秒后格里诺拿餐叉敲了敲盘子，并大声地咳嗽，引得同在用餐的奥默里克侧目不已。  
泽菲兰在格里诺试图进一步引起注意时颇感好笑地打断了他：“早上好，格里诺。”  
“噢，原来你还听得见。”格里诺凑近了些，有点“不怀好意”地问道，“宾州之行不错吧？”  
泽菲兰啜了口咖啡，神态自若：“的确。”  
格里诺不死心：“遇到什么好事了？”  
“挺多的，你想问哪个？”可惜的是泽菲兰油盐不进。  
“你知道我说的什么。”天呐真该死，格里诺心里急得像被小猫抓挠，他知道泽菲兰精于此道，想从他口里套出点有趣的消息来真是太难了。  
“让勒努的蛋糕做得不错，你们有空可以订上几个。”泽菲兰笑了笑，“尤其是婚礼蛋糕，相当精美。”  
格里诺终于忍不住了。他自暴自弃地咬了口面包，竭尽全力地恳求道：“行行好，我都快失眠了！告诉我吧，你到底跟哪个幸运儿过夜了？”  
餐桌末端的奥默里克闻言差点被咖啡呛住，赶紧合上笔记本电脑，说了句“我先走了”便溜之大吉。他还不想因为知道太多惹出什么麻烦，尤其是关于泽菲兰的私生活。  
“说到这个，”泽菲兰倒是应对自如，“你跟盖里克这回赌的什么？”  
“他赌你的对象是个女的，我赌是男的。”格里诺毫不掩饰地说，“毕竟你是那种有十个美艳女郎跟你跳贴身舞都不会有反应的家伙。”  
泽菲兰惊讶地挑挑眉：“有这么夸张？”  
“所以结果到底怎样？”格里诺突然抓住重点，“我赢还是他赢？”  
“你赢了。”泽菲兰说着，将报纸叠好放回桌上，微笑着起身，“我出门一趟，回头见。”  
“回头见。”格里诺愣愣地目送他出门，好几分钟后才反应过来——他好像又被泽菲兰耍了。  
这帮精明的混球！他愤愤地捏着叉子，气哼哼地吃完了早餐。从某种意义上来说，泽菲兰的“隐瞒”是出于对他的体贴，并且在格里诺知晓的那天，他也发自真心地这么认为。

*  
大部分西西里人都是天主教徒，不过从第一次移民浪潮开始，他们从亚平宁半岛带来的宗教信仰、生活风俗等等诸多“本土特色”，就在不断的融合中演变进化，或者逐渐淡出生活——但托尔丹家族的人，根据老教父的要求，必须是天主教徒。  
这并非表现他们的虔诚，否则当初黑手党也不会诞生。托尔丹家族内最在意宗教信仰的人，除开三位元老人物，就当属沙里贝尔。按格里诺曾经的嘲笑就是，他每次做完一桩“生意”，就会进行告解。  
年轻人们对此笑得非常放肆，而平时与沙里贝尔互不对眼的奥默里克倒是还严厉地警告他们，拿这种事嘲笑沙里贝尔是非常可耻的行径，任何一个有尊严的人都不会这么做。泽菲兰忽然意识到，奥默里克大概是个比他合格得多的天主教徒，毕竟在自律克己上，他得承认己不如人。不过对他们来讲，信仰其实管不了你做什么事，成为什么人，甚至管不了你要和谁睡一张床上。  
如果要格里诺恪守天主教教规，他怕是早就无聊死了。  
他一向对诸多规定嗤之以鼻，常说的话是：“下地狱是死后的事，我为什么要在活着的时候操心？”埃尔姆诺斯特听到之后连连摇头，但泽菲兰觉得，这句话才是真正的道理。  
艾默里克的“家族合法化”计划顺利推进，泽菲兰上午开始便同几个好莱坞的贵客打起了高尔夫，“顺便”谈谈家族同这几位大人物合作的生意进展。让勒努在几年前去洛杉矶为家族铺好了人脉打响了名声，还好没与哪位女演员传出绯闻，所以现在托尔丹家族是非常“干净”的投资方，谈合作显然相当容易。不过和导演、制片人谈是一回事，要跟当红明星谈，那就是不容易的另一件事了。泽菲兰手头这桩生意面临的巨大问题就是万事俱备，女主角突然罢工，不仅全额退了片酬，还把赔款都写在支票上寄了回来，铁了心不肯再出演。泽菲兰起初以为只是件司空见惯的“敲诈”事件，对于导演等人的诸多电话轰炸感到可笑又可气，然而这些滑头可是从娱乐圈混出来的，应付这等情况应该绰绰有余才是，一个个都向着他请求帮助，那必定是有摆不稳的局面出现。  
可当泽菲兰问清原因之后，竟也隐隐有种棘手之感。  
这桩由数亿投资打造的生意本来可以让他们所有人都大赚一番，更可以推进托尔丹家族在影视界的影响力，他们请来了当红巨星，联合多位高票房明星，买下界内鬼才编剧的剧本——多说一句，泽菲兰从心底认为这个剧本完全就是《查泰莱夫人的情人》和《威尼斯之女》的混合体，他自己是肯定连看的欲望都没有——但是制片人和导演等人明显比他更了解电影市场，他们保证观众会爱不释手，票房会创造历史新高……  
但女主角无论如何都不肯继续出演，拍了不到三分之一的内容，在她离开后紧急停工，所有人聚在一起，焦头烂额地商讨如何让她回到片场，更让人发愁的是如何让这个女主角的前夫滚出这片土地——至少也要滚出洛杉矶：因为他就是女主角罢演的原因。早前便听过这名女主角的前夫是个家暴分子，看来三年的牢狱之灾没有让他学会如何善待曾经的妻子，倒更坚定了他报复的决心。从他出狱起，尽管大家的当红“影后”聘请的安保公司把豪宅守得密不透风，恐吓信却是接连不断，甚至他差一点就潜入了前妻的家中，差一点把手里的“硫酸”（后来证明只是水）倒进泳池里。这个男人还宣称，如果女主角继续出演这部电影，并且在大屏幕上赤身裸体地与男主角上演激情戏码，他一定会杀了她，包括他们的两个孩子。  
很显然报警和私人安保都不能解决这个问题，对方实在死缠烂打，加上他对金钱毫无所动——他只是单纯地想报复，想把前妻置于自己的恐怖统治之下。  
事实上既然导演等人将这件事告诉了泽菲兰，那么意图再明显不过：他们完全受不了这名当红女星的疯子前夫了。正当途径解决不了的事，那就需要懂行情的人出面，采取些必要手段。而泽菲兰觉得棘手之处在于，当事双方的名气都太大，稍有一方出事，必定会掀起轩然大波。  
但这事非解决不可。  
他送走客人后本打算立即联系格里诺，准备告诉他为目标对象准备一个周到的“圣餐礼”，然而他又及时停住了行动，转为联系了奥尔什方。  
诚然他相信他们彼此的感情不会出现动摇，可奥尔什方的行事方式跟他终究不是一路人，所以泽菲兰不想让奥尔什方看到自己真实所处的世界，半点都不行。  
……习以为常的语音留言箱。  
泽菲兰不免轻叹了口气。按理说他早该习惯了这种情况，可今天的等待却令他有些焦躁。  
他不喜欢警察，不喜欢FBI，不喜欢CIA，不喜欢一切会挡着家族前进的事物，而奥尔什方偏偏是个FBI高级探员，并且自己还喜欢他。  
他暂时搁置了这件事，向努徳内询问了些法律的条款，直到他快睡下的时候奥尔什方才回话过来。  
“怎么了？”泽菲兰听得出他很疲惫，却仍旧要打起十二分精神来回应自己。  
“又是什么案子？”他的心很容易就为此软下来，只想跑到对方身边去陪着他。  
奥尔什方倒是笑着卖了个关子：“你知道的，具体的我不能说。不过你猜猜我现在在哪儿？”  
泽菲兰望着天花板，也不禁露出点笑容：“听起来很得意，该不会是某个厉害的地方吧？”  
“那当然，出门就能看见好多电视上的脸。”  
泽菲兰的笑容僵在脸上。  
“……难道是好莱坞？”他尽量让自己的语气听起来没有变化。  
“Bingo！”奥尔什方飞快地说，“我今天还见到了芙•拉敏，天呐，二十多年过去她还是那么光彩照人，早知道我就把她的第一张专辑带来，还可以让她签个名……你知道吗，她的身材完全没有走形，真是太棒了！感觉就像回到青春期为她疯狂的时候……”  
泽菲兰的思绪早就不在话题中了。  
他现在迫切希望奥尔什方立刻从那片该死的混乱之地飞回来，连带他的专案小组一起——能让他们出动的只有命案，而他绝不能在这时候再弄出一起命案，直直撞上枪口。  
“你什么时候回来？”于是他在奥尔什方热情洋溢的抒情尾声问道。  
“说不准，大概还有48小时。”奥尔什方很少用天数来形容他的工作时间，他们处理案件都是争分夺秒，几乎与医生同样，跟死神抢夺生命。  
泽菲兰抬起手，看着手表上的秒针轮转，静静地说：“早些回来，留点时间给我，好吗？”  
他知道在奥尔什方听来，这句话是变相的“我想你了”，他也清楚奥尔什方会怎么回复。  
“……抱歉。这周末有什么安排吗？”  
“你想约我去哪儿？”泽菲兰笑了笑。  
“呃……”奥尔什方一时语塞，他的确不怎么擅长这方面的事。  
“不介意的话，”泽菲兰缓缓说道，“我希望在你那儿过周末。我会带上红酒的。”

*  
缜密是泽菲兰长久以来的习惯，只是近年来他察觉自己愈来愈精于算计，这使他烦恼又无可奈何。  
他不能用托尔丹家族去任性，这是“父亲”留下的珍贵遗产。  
和奥尔什方结束通话后，他同样用电话把格里诺从睡梦中叫醒，一字一句地告诉他，有新的工作到来了。


	22. Chapter 22

大部分家族都曾在好莱坞下过注，可大部分家族并没有坚持到好莱坞实现他们梦想的那天。托尔丹家族是难得在好莱坞继续坚持下去的一股力量，虽然这点力量比不上他们投在政界司法界和国际贸易的十分之一。  
对格里诺来说，那些荧幕明星聚集的地方完全就是更加高级的俱乐部，只是他向来不去那儿寻欢作乐罢了。泽菲兰交给他的任务让他飞去了西海岸，可他根本就没机会去享受日光浴，他可不是来玩的——真有趣，这么多年来格里诺头一回出行的主要目的不是玩乐，而是任务。  
不过比起自己，波勒克兰显然更加辛劳。格里诺翻完目标资料时，波勒克兰已经安排好人手，在问他什么时候出发了。  
“一次谈话而已，我们俩解决就够了。”格里诺倒是很想这么自信地回复，不过他并不想搞砸这件事，这可是泽菲兰亲自叮嘱过他的：他们这回的所有行为，都没有经过艾默里克，如果出现失误，最糟糕的情况就是所有人一起完蛋。  
“我真搞不懂，你知道FBI在那儿查案子，还要这个时候去处理？”那晚格里诺在电话里抱怨着，“一个女明星而已，难道你是她的铁杆粉丝不成？”  
泽菲兰只云淡风轻地说道：“你只需要知道，这件事非常紧急，必须马上处理。”  
“那我倒想问问，要是那个女明星回来拍成了电影，能给家族带来多少收益？”  
“你真的想听吗？”泽菲兰的口吻不像是开玩笑。于是格里诺立刻否认：“开个玩笑，我对这些事完全没兴趣。”  
电话那端的人轻声笑了笑，亲切如兄长。  
“等你们的好消息。”  
也许还真能给泽菲兰带回好消息。格里诺坐在别克轿车的后座上，忽然生出些乱七八糟的感慨来。明明像这样的工作是沙里贝尔所擅长的，也许换成奥默里克来也比他好一百倍，看来他们真是到了万不得已的时候，连自己都不能悠闲玩乐了。  
副驾座上的波勒克兰在车停稳后走下来，替他拉开车门：“我们到了。”  
格里诺抬头，对面前的景象皱了皱眉：“真寒酸。”  
波勒克兰脸上掠过一丝奇特的神色，格里诺以为他会嘲笑自己一通，不过那人什么也没说，大概只是在心里讽刺自己“不知人间疾苦”。  
这倒是真的。  
格里诺跟在波勒克兰身后，满脸厌弃地走进这栋勉强过得去的公寓楼内——住在这儿的大多是什么“怀才不遇”的电影编剧、小作家等诸如此类的人员，财力自然不能与在纽约买下一幢又一幢高楼的托尔丹家族相提并论。  
他们乘电梯直达目的地楼层，格里诺在波勒克兰掏出钥匙准备开门的瞬间说道：“你确定里面那家伙不会对着我们俩开枪？”  
波勒克兰回过头，仍旧是那副万年不变的淡然神色：“你追过什么女明星吗？”  
“……没有。”格里诺得承认，他对女明星的爱好并不大。  
“那不就行了。”波勒克兰打开门，站在门口对里面说话，“马林•劳伦斯先生。”  
格里诺看见有个戴眼镜的斯文男人朝他们走来，他脸上带着友好的微笑，却有种让他倍感森寒的阴冷感——他一向觉得自己在本能上的反应非常敏锐，次次不例外。  
“您好，来自远方的贵客。”男人保持着这种令人发冷的笑容，伸出右手。

*  
格里诺并不热衷于追星，所以他无法理解所谓的追星狂热是怎样一种概念，尤其在这种狂热愈发病态扭曲之后的“感情”，只会让他反感得想离得远远的。这回的谈话他没有派上太多用场，他近乎无所事事地坐在沙发上，听着波勒克兰跟对方“谈天说地”，最后他们的谈话在匪夷所思的愉快氛围里结束，格里诺心里长舒一口气，他可是真的一秒也不想多待。  
事实上这位即将替他们完成任务的“杀手”并非住在此处，他们将见面地点定在这儿不过是因为楼里的监控摄像头大部分是摆设，而且光从资料上来看，格里诺都怀疑他们找错了人——在实际见面之前，他可不相信这样一个看起来文弱无比的家伙已经不动声色地杀过五七人了——FBI还没查到他头上。  
会面结束后格里诺坐在车里，盯着副驾座的位置，终于从胸腔内挤出话来：“他妈的，我都快吐了。那家伙一定是个变态。”  
波勒克兰从后视镜看了他一眼：“不然你觉得我们为什么会选择他？”  
“老实讲，虽然他杀的都是些人渣，可他自己也是个人渣。”格里诺说完便感到非常怪异，又低骂了句脏话说道，“真难得，我也有说别人是个人渣的一天。”  
波勒克兰像是笑了一声，又像是什么都没有做，他们就这么沉默着，回到了酒店。

*  
“好莱坞的骑士”——这是那个连环杀人嫌疑犯的自称，他宣称要把电影明星粉丝中的败类像剔除腐肉一样剔除掉，包括他认为不合格的“影星丈夫”、“影星妻子”。奥尔什方的小组从抵达电影都城的那天起就几乎昼夜不停地进行案件侦破，最终锁定了两名嫌疑人，分组进行暗中跟进。奥尔什方这一组的目标嫌疑人是个名气一般的编剧，要不是中途专案小组将调查记录一一梳理，他们几乎都要忽略掉这个人了。  
“我当时只感叹他家里的影星挂画数量庞大，没想到他竟然那么详细地跟我说了一大堆关于影星的事，而且说到当红女星，就是那一位，被前夫威胁恐吓的那位，他的愤怒完全超过一个粉丝的反应了。”  
当组员将这条线索拉出水面后，接下来的任务便非常清晰：他们必须在嫌疑人动手前找到那名麻烦缠身的当红女星前夫，并告诉他接下来的时间里他将会面对死亡威胁。  
然而当奥尔什方这一组赶往保护目标住所时，他们锁定的犯罪嫌疑人已经完成了他的又一“壮举”，面对FBI和警察的枪口，他非常淡然地丢掉手枪，举起双手，悠闲地向他们走近。  
奥尔什方听见协助案件侦破的警长相当暴躁地骂了句粗话，可迟了一步的还是他们，这不能改变保护目标死亡的事实。  
嫌犯被反剪双手拷住时，却将目光落在奥尔什方脸上，像是有话要对他说。  
“探员先生。”他在与奥尔什方擦肩而过的瞬间停住了脚步，仍然面带微笑，“有人托我给您捎个口信。”  
奥尔什方困惑地拧起眉头。  
“真是稀奇，像我这么名不见经传的小人物，竟然能接到这么多委托。”嫌犯平和地说着，仿佛在谈论天气，“有人让我转告您这么一句话，‘总是那些本该与我们相处、相爱、相知的人们在蒙蔽我们’ 。”  
“……是谁告诉你的？”奥尔什方猛地揪住对方衣领，“谁让你说的这句话？！”  
男人的微笑似乎在扩大：“他说，您一直都知道，戏剧才刚刚开始。”  
一切就在呼吸眨眼间发生，奥尔什方还没来得及再说什么，男人的嘴角忽然不断抽搐——确切来说，他整个人都因痛苦而扭曲起来。  
“该死，他服毒了！”警长在旁边咒骂着，拨开奥尔什方的手，和其他人一块儿对嫌犯进行临时抢救。  
奥尔什方站在旁边，看起来非常的手足无措，而后他耳畔突然炸开轰鸣，刺痛大脑，使得他难耐地闷哼一声，终是倒了下去。

*  
格里诺在那天清晨把一份报纸拍在泽菲兰面前的桌子上，满面春风得意：“搞定了。”  
泽菲兰将报纸拾到一边，继续他的早餐：“做得不错。”  
“我以为你应该多赞美我几句。”格里诺虽然这么说着，却并没有认真地期待泽菲兰多加褒扬，他只是察觉到那双碧绿一片的眼眸里有点心不在焉的情绪。“你怎么回事？昨晚没睡好？”格里诺想不出还有什么别的事能让泽菲兰这么神游天外，“还是说电影吹了？”  
“有时候我真佩服你，格里诺。”泽菲兰把餐巾叠了叠，放回桌上，“你总能想到些稀奇古怪的东西。”  
“如果你把这句话换到我们的法律顾问身上，我觉得会贴切很多。”格里诺满不在乎地往吐司片上涂着奶油，“以及，我要去拉斯维加斯玩他个痛快。”  
“随便你吧，玩得开心点。”泽菲兰没有反对，匆匆离开了宅邸。  
“是我听错了吗？”格里诺坐直了身体，瞠目结舌地望着餐桌末端的奥默里克，在对方摇了摇头之后他又说道，“你怎么还在这儿？”  
“枪伤。”奥默里克尽量言简意赅，“他们已经不放心我外出了。”  
格里诺反应半天，才明白奥默里克说的是什么意思。  
然后他埋下头，努力地吃完了手中的早餐。

*  
这个周末显然是不能如泽菲兰所愿那般度过了。  
奥尔什方从加州回来那会儿就已经发起了烧，按理说看他的体魄不像是容易遭受风寒的人，可平日里素来健康的人一旦遇上这种事，完全就是病来如山倒。  
泽菲兰最初也诧异于奥尔什方的突然病倒，他推测应该是奥尔什方在处理好莱坞那件案子时出了什么事，一层一层调查下去后有警察局的“朋友”回复说，在FBI和警察局抓捕犯罪嫌疑人当天，对方好像对奥尔什方说了什么，然后这名探员便如遭雷劈一般倒下，吓坏不少人。  
至于那些话到底是什么，除了奥尔什方和已经服毒自杀的犯罪嫌疑人，没有人知道。  
泽菲兰忽然想起几年前他跟奥尔什方初次发生争执的那个晚上，在他们一起吃晚餐的时候，奥尔什方语焉不详地说他在查什么陈年旧案。难道这个案子对他来说如此重要？  
他脑中萦绕着诸多疑惑，更无端生出些不安。  
别胡思乱想了，泽菲兰。他对自己说，现在你应该是被奥尔什方需要的那个依靠。  
然后他打开奥尔什方寓所的门，被拿着枪坐在门厅里的奥尔什方吓了一跳：“冷静点，是我。”  
他看到奥尔什方的脸上汗水，还有惨白的脸色，心里又一次盘旋起各种问题。  
“……泽菲兰。”奥尔什方的声音很微弱，他脱力般地放下手，让枪滑落在地板上，。“还好是你。”  
“你应该去床上躺着休息。”泽菲兰将门反锁，走过去打算把奥尔什方转移到卧室去，“放心，我在这儿。”  
奥尔什方的头沉沉地抵在他的肩膀上，泽菲兰听出他有些哽咽。  
“我实在是……太累了……”  
——这之后便再无声息。


	23. Chapter 23

“我们在天上的父，  
愿人都尊你的名为圣。  
愿你的国降临，  
愿你的旨意行在地上，  
如同行在天上。”   
如果信仰能如祷文那般用虔诚拯救苦难，那么这个世界也许就不需要律法与其执行者。  
奥尔什方是个好基督徒，但他的信仰是法律的公正，而不是大家一起坐在教堂里唱诵的祈祷。  
他曾经以为自己是在捍卫宪法，捍卫人民，当他和那时的专案组成员一起将一个黑手党家族的重要头目之一送入监狱时，那个圆脸矮小的中年男人用他鹰隼般锐利的灰色眼珠望着他，面带笑容，和蔼可亲地说：“年轻的探员，你还不明白，你们的法律由金钱堆砌，你们也是金钱的仆役。这个国家不属于你们，也不属于我们，她更乐意拥抱利益，而不是正义。”  
“我对我的国家到底要拥抱什么不感兴趣，”专案组的时任组长将男人推入警车内，不无讽刺地说，“我只知道你在接下来的人生里将因一级谋杀、严重行凶等罪名在监狱里拥抱铁窗和电网。”  
奥尔什方看见车里的男人仍然带着笑容，仿佛那不是他的表情而是一张摘不下的面具：“好吧，好吧，亲爱的探员们。有一句忠告，我想你们一定得知道。‘总是那些本该与我们相处、相爱、相知的人在蒙蔽我们’。你们真的了解身边的人吗？”  
“别听他胡说。”目送警车离去，他们的组长骂道，“这些黑手党都是天生的挑拨离间者。”  
于是一年后这位长官在家中遭人枪杀，他的妻子被暴徒强奸后绑住手脚淹死在浴缸里；一名当时参与抓捕行动的探员因车祸死在前去见未婚妻的路上；另一名组员则突然写下遗书饮弹自尽……这些死亡巧合得如此明目张胆，几乎就是在说：看，这就是跟黑手党作对的下场。奥尔什方为此试图联系当年共事的最后一名探员，但最终得到的消息是他某天突然远走高飞人间蒸发——带着不知从何而来的两百万美金，奥尔什方这才明白那句“忠告”是什么意思。  
起初他感到愤怒，他想不计一切代价去找到那位“迷路”的同事，他坚信对着宪法起誓的人不会就这么为了钱财放弃战友，放弃理想。但是他很快就失败了。黑手党比他的动作更快。联邦调查局最后查到的，是这个“叛徒”远在意大利的尸体，他仿佛遭到了入室抢劫，而嫌疑犯也被抓捕归案，对自己的罪行供认不讳……  
奥尔什方在监狱里和那个圆脸男人见面，他庆幸自己还没被愤怒冲昏头脑——他那时太过缺乏经验，事事都雷厉风行过了头——男人看到了他，露出的笑容仿佛在说“你看，我知道你会来见我的”。奥尔什方隔着玻璃墙，头一次觉得笑容也可以如此令人憎恶。  
“我承认是我的指示，那又怎样呢，探员先生？”男人身穿囚服，坐在奥尔什方对面，有那么一瞬间奥尔什方快要以为自己才是被质问那个，“FBI有FBI的规矩，黑手党有黑手党的生存法则。您以为这么多年来黑手党依靠什么存在的呢？”  
“人性总有薄弱的缺口，即便是不可一世的勇士，一旦他有了试图隐藏或极力渴求的东西，那就有了弱点。而这份弱点，可以被很多人利用。”  
男人站起身来，他们的会面时间结束了：“你们小组能将我送入监狱，一部分原因归结于你们的勇猛，可大部分原因，是黑手党各家族引发的混乱。正如我所说，弱点——我们家族的弱点被某些人利用，我们成了输家。不过这只是暂时的。以后我会请您喝杯咖啡的，希望您不要拒绝。”  
在遇到这个案件之前，奥尔什方认为自己对黑手党的认知已经算得上详细了，而在此之后，他只能用“噩梦”来形容。这个噩梦不似他童年经历那般不可触碰却能慢慢醒来，它就像脚底下的影，也许在奥尔什方的生命走到尽头之后，仍旧能够依凭其他物体“活”下去。  
除非黑手党的地下帝国彻底瓦解，否则未来似乎永无宁日。  
——可这个期望，在现实面前显得有些可笑了。

*  
泽菲兰没有过多地过问奥尔什方这种状况的原因，他只希望当自己站在他身边的时候，他的世界是和平安宁的。幸运的是，正如他希望那样，奥尔什方的烧在次日退了不少，尽管对方一再声明自己已经恢复正常，泽菲兰还是决意要多留一天陪着他。  
奥尔什方无奈地抱怨：“行行好吧，我可不是你的弟弟。”  
泽菲兰闻言愣了几秒，然后轻笑起来：“不觉得这话很熟悉吗？”  
“什么？”奥尔什方困惑地眨眨眼。  
“几年前，你说我在对你撒娇那次。”泽菲兰说着，将洗净的白瓷碟放入橱柜，“那时候我抱怨说，我不是你的弟弟，你还笑我撒娇。”  
“……原来你记性这么好。”奥尔什方低下头，很不自然地摆弄他的手表，完全一副变相逃避困窘的模样。  
泽菲兰并不介意他的小小后退，因为他知道奥尔什方才是这段感情里真正的勇者。  
“今天出门买点什么？”他走到奥尔什方面前，挽起衬衫袖子的双手撑在餐桌桌面上，清晨的光就从窗外照进来，亲吻着他健实的小臂。  
“不知道……”奥尔什方的视线又逡巡在泽菲兰手臂上，光是他的表情就充满赞美之意。  
“好吧。”泽菲兰笑了笑，抬手整理好长袖，取过搭在椅背上的西装外套穿好，“那就随便看看。”

他们之间的约会不多，更少有上街“随便看看”的情况，今天倒是幸运，两个要素占了齐全。奥尔什方确实也没什么特别的目的，泽菲兰就陪他漫无目的，后来他们默契地发觉两人都很享受这种什么都不做就陪伴着对方傻里傻气的行为，彼此对视片刻后都流露出无可奈何的笑意。  
“去咖啡馆坐坐吧。”奥尔什方提议。可他没打算跟着泽菲兰一起去“坐坐”，他说他忽然想到了一件事，去去就来，让泽菲兰在咖啡馆里等他一会儿。  
泽菲兰已经习惯了奥尔什方随时随地的“惊喜”，便点了点头，捡了个临窗的位置坐下，点过一杯浓咖啡，翻起杂志等奥尔什方回来。  
也许是杂志内容过于无聊，也许是泽菲兰不大喜欢这家咖啡馆的咖啡味道，总之他在几分钟后就觉得坐立不安，只好眼巴巴地透过橱窗望向外面被阳光铺满的街道，期待着奥尔什方从人群中脱颖而出。  
周日午后的空气还镀着一层舒适的慵懒，糅杂在柔和的光芒里，把世界的轮廓都温柔成风景写真画。  
泽菲兰终于在来往的一道道身影中找到了他所追寻的那一道——奥尔什方站在街对面，对上泽菲兰的视线，便笑着对他挥挥手，然后看了看来往车辆，小心翼翼却步伐轻快地沐浴在阳光下，向他跑来。他浅色的发丝像被涂上了一层金色，明亮又不至于太过刺眼，此时此刻泽菲兰倒是以为赏心悦目得很。  
奥尔什方先兴冲冲地跑到橱窗前对泽菲兰兴高采烈地比划两下，在他看见泽菲兰那双绿宝石色眼眸里传达的迷惑之后，他才幡然醒悟，更加兴冲冲地从咖啡馆正门跑了进来。  
泽菲兰还没来及问他到底什么事这么高兴，就看到一路不停跑到他面前的奥尔什方从风衣内侧口袋里摸出一个四四方方的精致盒子，顶端刻着一朵金属花。  
“奥尔什方……”泽菲兰忽然明白过来。  
“给你的。”奥尔什方笑着说，“你不是之前说打高尔夫时不小心把手表摔坏了吗？”  
顿了顿，他又小声地补上一句：“就当……就当纪念礼物吧。”  
泽菲兰在他的注视下打开盒子，银色的轮盘上指针正在安静地工作，兢兢业业指向一个又一个罗马数字。他忽而察觉到奥尔什方的话，抬起头来望向他：“纪念礼物？”  
奥尔什方肯定泽菲兰在明知故问。  
他连几年前的对话都记得那么清楚，怎么可能记不住他们初识的日期？  
“咳，我想来杯咖啡了。”他才不会就这么顺了泽菲兰的心意，干脆转换话题，“你觉得这儿咖啡怎么样？”  
泽菲兰起身，摇摇头，却是在微笑：“我觉得味道不够好。走吧，回去我磨给你喝。”  
然后他把奥尔什方送他的手表非常谨慎地收了下来。

那天晚饭后他从奥尔什方住处离开前，摘下了和自己贴身许多年的项链，那上边坠着一枚铂金戒指，内侧的花体雕刻着泽菲兰的名字。  
“收下吧，就当纪念礼物。”他说道，“这是我父亲在我五岁时送给我的生日礼物，我那时……老实说，不大喜欢。”  
奥尔什方的表情明显就是认为这份礼物太过贵重：“可你还一直带着它。”  
泽菲兰点了点头：“从我父亲离世后，我便发觉这是他留给我的唯一纪念了。”  
“留下它吧。”奥尔什方的声音柔和几分，“它对你的意义非比寻常。”  
“你对我的意义同样非比寻常。”泽菲兰对上奥尔什方漂亮的蓝色眼睛，认真地说，“你愿意接受吗？”  
无论什么时候他都喜欢着这双蓝眼睛。它们澄澈如同雪霁后晴空，明丽如同阳光下的海，更加重要的是，这双眼睛能看到他所不能看到的美景，能看到他所不能直视的光明。  
奥尔什方略微低下头，像是沉思。  
当他再看向泽菲兰的时候，眼中便写满了郑重：“我可以接受，但它对你太过重要，所以……我会替你好好保管，也许有一天你会想要它回到你身边的。”  
“好。”泽菲兰靠近奥尔什方，为他戴好这条“非比寻常”的项链，然后轻而温柔地吻了吻奥尔什方的脸颊，“不要拿下来，好吗？”  
他似乎看见奥尔什方的睫毛细微的抖动，在他退开前却意外收获了来自奥尔什方的回馈——奥尔什方吻了他的唇。只是蜻蜓点水一般，却很温暖。  
“晚安。”泽菲兰和他轻声道别。  
“晚安。”奥尔什方目送他驱车离开。

*  
泽菲兰回到家族宅邸时已经快十一点，他以为自己将会是最晚睡下的那个，没想到格里诺等人都聚在客厅里。见到他回来之后，奥默里克张了张口，欲言又止，而格里诺则是怒气冲冲地朝他大步走来，几乎是揪着他的衣领咆哮：“你疯了吗？泽菲兰！你是不是疯了？！”  
“你在说什么？”泽菲兰挣开他的手，皱了皱眉，“你们这么晚聚在一起，出什么事了？”  
“出什么事？！”格里诺转过身去抓起客厅矮几上的一沓照片砸在泽菲兰胸口，“你说能出什么事？！除了你花三天时间跟一个FBI高级探员谈恋爱，我们还能有什么事？！”  
那些照片纷纷坠下，散落在地板上，每一张都是泽菲兰和奥尔什方相处的画面，清晰无比。  
“这些照片是匿名寄来的。”奥默里克在这片死亡般的寂静中终于开口，“艾默里克那里也被人寄了相同的一份。无意冒犯，但是，泽菲兰，我们可以认为，有人盯上了我们，并且，你的行为，将会给家族带来巨大风险。”  
格里诺看样子气还没消：“我早该知道哪里不对，这小子是福尔唐家的就算了，他可是个FBI！你真是疯了，昏了头了，竟然跟他上床！”  
“格里诺，闭嘴。”泽菲兰语气平静，“这是我的私事。”  
“你的私事会把我们所有人害死！”格里诺瞪着他，“你是一时兴起吧？千万别告诉我你动了真感情……和一个FBI，想想就觉得可笑！”  
“这跟你没关系。”泽菲兰仍然保持着他身为兄长的镇定，“我会处理。你们不用担心。”  
“好，处理得干净点。”格里诺这才恨恨地坐在沙发上，“要让这家伙死了容易，后面的事情可麻烦得很。”  
“谁说我要杀了奥尔什方？”泽菲兰的眼神突然失去温度，他走到落地窗前，目光投入无边的黑夜，语气森寒，“你们谁都不准动他。”


	24. Chapter 24

艾默里克比任何人都早知道泽菲兰和奥尔什方的关系，而他并不觉得惊讶或是愤怒。相比托尔丹家族的成员，艾默里克对于某些微妙之事的洞察力堪称拔尖：从他们第一次随前任教父托尔丹前去拜访福尔唐家时，泽菲兰的表现便令他有所察觉；后来泽菲兰时不时前往匡提科，就在无声无息中证实了艾默里克的猜想。  
奥尔什方的身份不是秘密，但他没有去阻拦泽菲兰的行动——毕竟那是泽菲兰，是他父亲最为看重的“长子”。艾默里克觉得冷眼旁观也无可厚非，泽菲兰不需要他的“劝导”，更不需要他的“帮助”。要论作为黑手党，泽菲兰比艾默里克更优秀。  
多年前艾默里克信任并敬仰着泽菲兰，过去的几年里每每他想起泽菲兰的时候，脑中总会出现一幅泛黄褪色的画面：那是他头一次见到他的生父，泽菲兰像他的亲生兄长那样牵着他的手，轻声安抚他内心的紧张和畏惧，把他带到了托尔丹面前。  
懵懂时艾默里克不明白为何托尔丹要把他寄养在博雷尔夫妇家中，他以为自己的父亲厌恶自己，于是他努力地想引起父亲的注意，想博得托尔丹的认可，哪怕就是一个微笑，或者一句“做得不错”，都能让他欢欣雀跃不已。然而托尔丹在艾默里克过去的时光中从未赞扬过他，老教父只会说，“艾默里克，你是我的儿子”，或者，“艾默里克，你要继承家族”。当艾默里克明白托尔丹家族究竟是什么之后，他内心的抗拒和厌恶终于彻底爆发，然后他选择了逃离。即便他没能逃开太久。“一个人只能有一个命运”这句话，他是烦透了。  
艾默里克一直认为自己与家族的其他成员不是同一类人，他有自己的想法，有自己的主张，他不是托尔丹的提线木偶，于是他做不了托尔丹的好儿子。  
泽菲兰和他截然不同。他向来都是最尊敬托尔丹的那个，无论何时何地，他会以托尔丹的想法为首要，至于他自己的想法，那得往后靠。托尔丹很看重他，也很喜欢他，艾默里克一度认为，在托尔丹心中，泽菲兰才是真正的儿子。但是，被托尔丹如此器重的泽菲兰，却不是托尔丹选择的继承人。大概托尔丹也深知一个家族长久运转，最重要的是头脑，而不是四肢。  
那一次泽菲兰在托尔丹的命令下把一封密信送到了艾默里克手中，听说那封密信来自西西里的家族长老会。艾默里克当时捏着信封，半开玩笑地望着泽菲兰问道：“你知道这封信里说了什么吗？”  
“不知道。”泽菲兰很诚实，也很干脆。  
艾默里克低下头，拆开信封，刚取出信纸的瞬间，泽菲兰便对他点了点头，转身离去，没有丝毫犹豫。  
他根本不在意这封密信的内容，就像他不在意自己的命运是否会因为这封密信而改变。  
艾默里克顿觉乏味至极，他目送泽菲兰的身影消失后，把信纸装回了信封内，没有看过。  
因为那一瞬间他觉得自己的感情遭到了静默却尖锐的拒绝。  
是他过度依赖泽菲兰了。  
托尔丹送出的最后的圣诞礼物，艾默里克收到的是一纸空文。也许他能揣测出老教父想告诉他的话，可他偏偏不想再去揣测了。他们的父子关系，也正像这一纸空文，除了华美的信封，和信封上漂亮的花体名字，再无其他。  
托尔丹已经写完了他的生命，写完了他的历史，接下来的时间，都将属于艾默里克，甚至有可能属于泽菲兰。  
——而泽菲兰从未明确说过彻底放弃。

 

对于艾默里克而言，露琪亚是个相当好的助手。她最开始是俄罗斯黑帮的卧底，却随着时间被艾默里克所征服，成为了他忠心不二的臣属。无论是处理棘手事件还是谈判桌上你来我往，露琪亚都是非常优秀的人才。她就是艾默里克的骑士，为她的君主拼杀，并以此为荣；但凡艾默里克交给她的任务，她不会过问太多，只会遵循君主的意志漂亮地完成，次次不例外。  
即便如此，露琪亚也是近几年才跟随在艾默里克身边，艾默里克过去的岁月里到底发生过什么事，她也并不详知；对于艾默里克的“家族”，露琪亚是并不信任的，这其中就包括艾默里克的“长兄”泽菲兰。  
当艾默里克把那一沓照片从纸袋里倒在漆黑的桌面上，露琪亚难得流露出惊愕的神色：“阁下，这是……”  
她认得泽菲兰，她也认得奥尔什方——可把他们俩放在一个画面中时，露琪亚都差点以为自己花了眼认错了人。  
泽菲兰跟奥尔什方是恋人关系？！她虽然震惊于这个事实，却没有直说出口。艾默里克的办公室内寂静无声，黑发男人用指尖拨开那些照片，一张又一张，最后竟然轻笑起来：“这可真是个不大不小的麻烦。”  
露琪亚放轻了呼吸，等待指示，然而几分钟内艾默里克都没有再说一句话，她不由得试探地开口：“需要我们处理吗？”  
艾默里克抬眼看了看她。那对天青色的眼珠毫无喜悦之意。  
然后，著名的企业家、慈善家先生手指交叠，身体往后倚在椅背上，似乎云淡风轻地说道：“这种私事，我们没必要插手。”  
露琪亚暗暗松了口气。但很快，她又意识到艾默里克还有一句话没有说，而这句话则非常重要。  
“如果之后泽菲兰要见我，你知道怎么拒绝。”  
泽菲兰会来见艾默里克吗？露琪亚微微一怔，又迅速点头：“我明白了，艾默里克阁下。”

 

*  
要查清是谁寄来的照片很容易，可要查清幕后之人，并掌握他们的目的，还需要一段时间。  
出于安全考虑，泽菲兰这段时间都没有再和奥尔什方见面，对于后者的疑问，他只是用“生意繁忙”挡了回去。不幸又幸运的是，奥尔什方也进入了工作繁忙期，每当奥尔什方忙碌时，泽菲兰就会略带讽刺地想这个国家怎么会有这么多命案——虽然他不得不承认有些还属于黑手党。他想大概再过几年，把一切处理好之后，也许就能邀请奥尔什方和他一道前往西西里，陶醉于湿润的风和宝蓝色的天空下，还能拥抱久违的、只有西西里才有的阳光。当然，如果奥尔什方更喜欢罗马，他也不介意迁居前去——那也是个很美的城市，那也是意大利的明珠。  
所以为了这种类似梦中的未来，他必须要扫清眼前所有的障碍。  
在其他成员因为这段恋情对他恼怒或失望时，奥默里克仍旧冷静且理智地遵循泽菲兰的命令，替他多方调查。他不像格里诺那样会把“杀了奥尔什方”成天挂在嘴边，不如说，奥默里克从未对任何人产生过杀意。他的小世界显得很安静，即便在黑暗的腥风血雨中，他也能寻到自己的和平。正因为如此，他成了泽菲兰此时最为信任的对象，这同时也意味着巨大的压力。  
奥默里克的枪伤痊愈有一段时间了，可大家一直担忧着他，不敢再让他抛头露面，这令他觉得不大舒心。他不擅长舞枪弄棍是事实，他遭受暗枪也是事实，但这些事实都不能把他击垮。  
多年来奥默里克以为打点好家族的财政就是自己能做的最大努力，然而从沙里贝尔的死亡开始，他一次又一次地觉得自己无能为力，谁也救不了，甚至自己也险些成了亡者中的一员……奥默里克痛恨自己的无能为力，所以这一次他决意站出来。  
他的头脑不仅仅精于表面光鲜的理论，也能算计阴影中的暗流汹涌。  
最终他把一沓资料送到了泽菲兰的面前，那上面的人，都是目标。  
“你觉得这种事算杀戮吗？”那天努徳内站在他身后，忽然发问。  
“什么？”奥默里克用毛巾擦了擦手，转过身去，有些不明所以。  
努徳内不支持他“复出”，奥默里克是知道的，但他已经痊愈了：“努徳内，泽菲兰需要我们的帮助。”  
“你是在变相帮助他杀人。”努徳内说话向来一针见血，哪怕面前站着他最亲密之人。  
奥默里克突然觉得有些可笑：“不然呢？坐视不管，等着泽菲兰被别人杀？等着我们被杀？”  
“既然想要脱离黑手党，这种事情就该换一种方式处理。”努徳内说道，“你们打算一辈子都在阴影中度过吗？”  
“我不懂你的意思。”奥默里克皱起眉头，“这不像你会说的话。”  
“那好。”法律顾问的声音提高些许，他翡翠一般的眼眸冰冷地对上奥默里克的视线，“我就明说了。我认为你们应该报警。”  
奥默里克足足反应了一分钟，才确认自己方才不是幻听。  
“努徳内，这个玩笑并不好笑。”他勉强自己笑着开口。  
“我没有开玩笑。”努徳内面无表情，“奥默里克，我受够了。你的家族，你的黑手党，我受够了。”


	25. Chapter 25

“抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”  
奥默里克想，自己一定是听错了。努徳内怎么可能说出这样的话来，就算他再生气，再恼怒，也不可能对自己说这种话。他知道托尔丹家族的一切对自己有多么重要的，他一直都知道，他也一直都理解，不是吗？  
努徳内的眼眸中像是燃起冷色的火焰，但却滚烫仿若坠落的陨石，所经之处将空气都烧灼殆尽。“你知道我说了什么。”他的面容正在随话语逐渐变成奥默里克陌生的模样，“也许我当初答应泽菲兰的请求就是个错误。我不该来这里，不该认识你。”  
“如果你是因为我的决定感到愤怒，那我很抱歉。”奥默里克有点头晕目眩，连续多天的辛劳让他的身体缺乏休息了。“但我不会改变主意的。”  
“嗯。”努徳内发出一声冷笑。“为了托尔丹家族。为了泽菲兰。为了你身后的黑手党。”  
“努徳内，你到底在说什么胡话？”他无法理解，“你到底怎么了？”  
“我到底怎么了？我也想知道。”努徳内的表情稍稍松动，他转过身体，给奥默里克留下一个侧影，“你以为泽菲兰找我是为了什么？不是为了遵纪守法，而是为了去钻法律的空子——为了你们的家族生意。我无所谓什么职业道德，我对这个国家的好感也并不多……”他说话的时候没有看着奥默里克。连余光都略去了。  
努徳内抬起头，望向紧闭的窗，那外面有晴空，有鸟鸣，有无限的美景，他乐意欣赏，但他不能欣赏：“我之所以留在这儿，一半是回报曾经泽菲兰的人情，另一半是因为你。而自从你遭遇枪击之后，我便发现自己越来越不能忍受你的家族。你的家族对你来说很重要，对你来说是值得用生命去捍卫的存在，可它对我而言只不过是人生中的歇脚亭——可你不一样，你对我的意义就是天平上最重的砝码，我会无可抗拒地向你这一端倾斜。”  
“你在离我那么近的距离遭受枪击，有那么一瞬间我以为你死了，然后我的大脑就是一片空白，浑身上下每一个细胞都在挣扎呼喊，苦苦哀求希望你活着——好在你活下来了。然而我并没有因此感到庆幸，反倒陷入焦虑的状态，因为我不知道这种情况还要发生多少次……奥默里克，我不知道。”  
“因为我爱你，所以我希望你能拥有宁静的生活，好好活下去，而不是为了你的家族去赴死，去当被车轮碾碎的那个人——”  
他合上双眼，深深地叹息：“我不是拿枪的人，过去不会，现在不会，将来也不会。我无意强求，我尊重你的意志，但是奥默里克，你有没有那么几分钟想过跟我在一起，离开这里不再回来？”  
过去努徳内也同他说过很多话，从工作到他们爱看的书，从他们爱看的书再到耳鬓厮磨的情话，每一句都是温柔又恬静，像是蜂蜜化开在舌尖，荡漾出一片暖热的甜。而现在努徳内的话是那样疼痛，奥默里克难以想象在过去的那些日子里，他是以怎样的目光和心态看着自己奔赴阴影——不，他其实能够想象，但他刻意地回避去想，他内心深处害怕意识到这一点，害怕意识到他们之间裂缝的出现。  
奥默里克没有说话。他根本一句话也说不出口。  
沉默的时间悄然溜走，努徳内终于再度面对他，声音里带着一丝乞求：“下个月我要回德国。”  
奥默里克的手指扣在门框上，莫名发紧：“……所以？”  
“所以我大概不会再到美国来了。”努徳内望着他，眼中的期盼变得卑微，变得可怜，“奥默里克，你会跟我一起走么？”

主啊，您说世人受苦，是为了赎罪，那么这份罪业要多久才能赎清？要多久，您才能对世人降下仁慈，让他们真的彼此相爱，再无猜忌分离？

“努徳内……”奥默里克抓不住努徳内的那丝卑微乞求，他的愿望恐怕更低，落入尘土，渺无声息，“我不能走。”  
“是不能，还是不愿？”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
奥默里克开始憎恨自己。这也许是他们之间最后的对话，而他却用道歉来结束。  
他不敢去看努徳内的表情，更不敢去看努徳内的眼睛。努徳内选择离开的原因很简单，他说服不了奥默里克，他也无法眼睁睁地看着奥默里克再度遭受不测，所以他要离开，把过去埋葬在时间里。他爱着奥默里克，今后他大概会一直爱着奥默里克，然而当这份爱变成对两个人的伤害，那就没有继续存在的必要。  
“我明白了。”努徳内静静地说。他在几秒后向奥默里克伸出手，声音里无悲无喜：“很高兴认识你。”  
就在这时，奥默里克终于从梦中醒来，他在梦中眷恋的所有，纷纷成了泡影，向着天空飞去，消散无踪。奥默里克怔怔地注视着那只伸来的手，最后夺门而出。  
当他打开门的时候，站在门口的泽菲兰愧疚地看着他，但奥默里克已经无暇顾及，他只想从这里逃走，就算只是暂时的，他也想远离身后片刻。  
——可他终究要回来。

*  
纽约的雨是流亡者的雨。使你在需要放逐之时，可以置身茫茫人海，乃至永远潜踪遁迹。   
泽菲兰站在落地窗前，雨点把外面的霓虹闪烁模糊成大大小小的发亮斑点，在他的视野里摇曳不停。他刚从艾默里克那儿回来，带着空无一物的收获——艾默里克没有和他见面，他的助理露琪亚很有礼貌地告知泽菲兰，艾默里克去芝加哥谈生意了。  
泽菲兰无意深究艾默里克是否真的去了芝加哥，可在这个时间里艾默里克对他避而不见，唯一合理的解释就是对方打算作壁上观。泽菲兰那天洗手的时候，忽然觉得自己在冲洗的不是清水，是殷红的血。为了查明照片事件的背后之人，他必须得采取某些手段——纽约这么大，每天都有倒霉蛋因各种原因死去，多几个不多，少几个不少。  
在那之后，他终于掌握了自己需要的一切信息。  
好些年前艾默里克初次代表家族坐上谈判桌并扣下扳机时，那名调停人——桑塔迪亚家族的首领大概没料到自己的性命会交付在这么一个不起眼的小角色手里。失去了他的桑塔迪亚家族竭力求生，苟延残喘，并时刻紧锁回报托尔丹家族“恩情”的机会：沙里贝尔、阿代尔斐尔、埃尔姆诺斯特、奥默里克……这是第一批牺牲品。虽然奥默里克活了下来，但对方的意图再明显不过：只要他们愿意，托尔丹家族会再度经历痛苦。  
他们目标很明确，报复，狠狠的报复。他们不在意最后死的人是艾默里克或者泽菲兰，他们只需要托尔丹家族变成和他们一样的丧家之犬，然后被人踩在脚底，践踏至死。  
然而几年前的纽约地下势力大清洗，不少大家族都摇摇欲坠，桑塔迪亚家族原首领的教子，他的得意门生，更是被FBI送进了监狱，终生面对铁窗。不过现在看来，监狱也没能阻挡得了他汹涌的恨意。  
泽菲兰已经知道他在纽约所有人手藏匿的地点，他本来可以动动手指，让这群地沟老鼠从世界上彻底消失，然而就在他准备动手前夕，有线人传来消息，说警方也掌握了类似的情报，准备对这帮黑手党进行抓捕行动。  
——说是抓捕，实际上是变相保护。  
这世界上没有那么巧合的事，对方用警察来当做盾墙，泽菲兰另有方法解决问题。  
他需要一个合理的身份，一个合理的理由，去跟监狱里的首领人物谈一谈。  
奥默里克打点好一切，他便顺利坐到了玻璃窗的另一边，对面的男人因为铁窗生活已经显得瘦削不少，而那双鹰隼似的灰眼珠却锐利依旧。  
“看看谁来了。”他微笑着望向泽菲兰，“托尔丹家族的顶尖人物。您好呀，泽菲兰阁下。”  
“想要寒暄我们可以改天定时间。”泽菲兰略微扬起下巴，“现在，我希望和您谈一笔交易。”  
“交易？”男人笑出了声。发干的声音搜刮着他的喉咙，化成一连串阴沉的听觉符号：“我不认为您有条件和我谈交易。”  
“愿闻其详。”泽菲兰露出微笑，“您难道不想从这里面出来吗？纽约的世界不仅需要托尔丹家族，还需要其他家族共同合作。”  
“真是令人心动的条件，和相当漂亮的场面话。”男人神色悠闲，丝毫不为自己的囚徒身份感到困窘，“恕我直言，您和FBI探员待得太久了，连这个世界的规则都记不清了吧？”  
泽菲兰的笑容迅速淡去：“您最好考虑一下，他不是普通的FBI探员。”  
“那么您为什么不考虑一下呢？”男人的笑意愈发明显，洋洋自得，“如果他知道您的身份，甚至知道您来见我……您的家族会有怎样的风险，恐怕不用我来言明。要说的话，他接触到我的时间比您要早，所以他了解我的手段，并因此痛恨黑手党……不过我不得不说，您和他的关系，真是给我的意外之喜。”  
“您也是位勇士，为了爱情奋不顾身。但是泽菲兰阁下，容我提醒您一句，既然是行走于黑暗中的人，就不要奢望把光明留在身边，握在手里。光与暗从来都是对立才能存在，一旦打破平衡，其中一方势必消亡。”  
男人的手指轻敲了敲桌面，微笑着起身：“时间差不多了。祝您有个愉快的周末。”  
他背对着泽菲兰走出两步，忽然又说道：“我真的很想知道，家族和感情，您究竟会选择哪一边呢？”  
泽菲兰缓缓皱起眉头，而后他猛地站起身来，快步往外走去。  
他必须快点离开这里，他早该料到的。  
桑塔迪亚家族的残存人员在纽约盘踞那么久，地点看似分散，却不声不响地把托尔丹家族的主大楼监视起来，哪怕托尔丹家族的人员再缜密，也会被他们发现动向。  
艾默里克如果真的去芝加哥谈生意或许就能逃过一劫，可他如果没有去呢？  
泽菲兰快步走到隐蔽的停车点，刚拉开车门，便听见身后有人叫他。  
刹那间，他如坠冰窟。  
“泽菲兰？你来这里做什么？”  
那是疑问，百分之百的疑问，尽管疑问里带着探究，可那终归只是一个疑问罢了——  
“你怎么也在这儿，奥尔什方？”他转过去，尽量让自己看起来自然些。  
这个反问是他犯的第一个错误。  
奥尔什方的眼神蓦然一沉。“我来这里是追查一个案件。”他直说道，“你呢？探望谁吗？”  
“……一个朋友。以前生意上的合作伙伴。”这个借口是他犯的第二个错误。  
奥尔什方看着他：“乔治•桑塔迪亚。你的朋友是这个名字吗？”  
“奥尔什方，怎么了？”泽菲兰想，FBI真是令人痛恨。  
“没怎么。我以为你知道他是黑手党头目呢。”那双澄澈的蓝眼睛仿佛突然蒙上灰尘，晦涩朦胧难以看清。  
“……这实在是……”泽菲兰略略低下头，没有再开口。  
奥尔什方就那么看着他，而目光已经变得了然：“对我说实话吧，泽菲兰。我只想听实话。”  
他说，他想听实话。但泽菲兰如何能对他说实话？他身后是托尔丹家族，是老教父留给他的最宝贵的遗产，还有艾默里克，即便他们之间早已不复过去的兄弟情义，于泽菲兰而言，艾默里克始终是他的兄弟。  
还有格里诺、奥默里克、盖里克、韦尔吉纳、伊尼亚斯、波勒克兰、让勒努……一个接一个的名字，一张接一张的脸，即将因自己的错误而遭受巨大灾难。  
这时候他脑海里迸发出格里诺的声音：“你该杀了他！”  
——也许这不再是格里诺的声音了。  
可那是奥尔什方，那是自己眼中唯一的光……  
“既然是行走于黑暗中的人，就不要奢望把光明留在身边，握在手里。”乔治•桑塔迪亚的这句话把嘲讽的利刃刺入泽菲兰的胸腔，他开始血流不止。  
“……抱歉奥尔什方。”泽菲兰再度抬头，隐藏起所有的犹豫和迟疑，“这是私事，我不能说。”  
“我不会……”奥尔什方抬起手背，无意识地蹭了蹭脸颊。“我不会责备你的。我只希望听你解释……我承认我看见你跟乔治•桑塔迪亚见面的时候非常震惊，也有一些猜想……”他的话语哽在咽喉，缓了好一会儿，“泽菲兰，你和他们不一样，对吗？你不是他们那样的人，你不是，对不对？”  
“……我很抱歉。”在空旷的寂静后，泽菲兰垂下了视线。  
“你在跟我开玩笑。”奥尔什方的声音突然拔高些许，“你一定在跟我开玩笑！”  
他听见了奥尔什方近乎绝望的质问，可他唯一能做的只有回避：“……我真的……真的很抱歉。”  
泽菲兰看见那双蓝色的眼睛被凄凉填满，然后它们决堤而出。  
“奥尔什方……”泽菲兰轻声呼唤他的名字。  
“你走吧。”奥尔什方背过身去，嗓音沙哑，“我想一个人静静。”  
事实上泽菲兰可以就这么离开。在奥尔什方把这件事还保留在私人感情范围内时，他还可以有很多的方法去弥补。  
不管奥尔什方接受与否，他至少去弥补过，去努力过，他们的感情也许还能有转机。  
但他没有。  
泽菲兰的手碰到了驾驶座上西装外套内侧口袋里的枪。那把枪是托尔丹曾经送他的生日礼物，小巧精致，却足够致命。  
他将枪口对准奥尔什方的背影，其间因为视野多次模糊和手的激烈颤抖都没能好好瞄准——如果他开枪，一同逝去的不仅是奥尔什方，还有他们之间的一切。那些浓烈的、缠绵的、饱含温柔的情感，也会被就此杀死。  
而泽菲兰，也会就此而亡。  
家族和感情，泽菲兰最终选择了前者。

也是自这一刻起，他的心便不再跳动。

纽约的雨未停。

 

*

“是的，我在这里。”  
“对，有点情况……他刚才突然对奥尔什方开枪了，我正在看……他还有呼吸。明白了，我立刻带他过去。现场我会叫人来处理，您请放心。”  
浅色头发的高个女性结束通话，环视四周确认无人之后，扶起奥尔什方，钻入黑色的普通家用旅行车内，飞速驶离。


	26. Chapter 26

对韦尔吉纳来说，一切都是从一年前开始改变的。  
在埃尔姆诺斯特遭遇精心策划的车祸离世后，泽菲兰和艾默里克之间的信任便成为一根绷紧的弦，而在一年前的某天，这根弦终于承受不住双方的角力，彻底崩断了。韦尔吉纳在特区听到消息回报，说泽菲兰要分立一个家族出去，而艾默里克竟然点了头。他当时坐在沙发上一言不发，直到昂贵的雪茄烫到手指，韦尔吉纳这才回过神来，让盖里克跟他一同去一趟纽约。  
韦尔吉纳不得不承认自己是上了年纪，就连他年轻时习以为常的风风雨雨，这会儿也开始逐渐吃不消了。他终究是看到了最坏的一幕。  
拜访现任“教父”艾默里克只是一个幌子，他们都清楚无比，所以当韦尔吉纳说到想顺路去看看格里诺他们时，艾默里克也没有任何阻拦。韦尔吉纳忽然觉得，他从面前这个年轻人身上依稀看到了托尔丹的影子。他稳重，且擅于谋划，更甚的是，他能用温和的态度来施加属于他的威严。托尔丹家族在他手中快要改头换面了——如果不是泽菲兰选择分立一个家族出去，艾默里克的改造计划大概会进行得更快。  
疾风骤雨是很可怕，但不声不响地把所有攥在手中，恐怕比前者更令人胆寒。  
韦尔吉纳在这之后生出些悲哀的情绪来。他早年从西西里的小村庄里跟着托尔丹漂洋过海开始他们的“生意”，转眼几十年就过去了，当年在一块合作的人有的从世界上彻底消失，有的改名换姓隐匿踪迹，有的低下头颅俯首称臣，有的回到故乡再无音信……他知道，只要他们这种人存在，类似的事情就会再度发生，年年代代，无穷无尽。  
也许艾默里克能给他们画下句号。可为什么偏偏是艾默里克呢？  
起初就连韦尔吉纳也想过，泽菲兰才是最合适继承的人选，并且以泽菲兰的心性，家族的帝国会更加繁荣。  
但他了解泽菲兰。那个孩子向来都是谦逊温顺的，不过一旦触及家族利益，他就会成为托尔丹家族最锋利的剑。正因如此，他才向托尔丹请求，将这个孩子收养下来，培养成人——那时候艾默里克刚出生不久，托尔丹把他送去博雷尔夫妇家中寄养，要说他没有与子别离的感伤，大约是不可能的。可那时他们的事业正在上升期，同时也危险异常，托尔丹不能把艾默里克留在身边，甚至都还不能让别人知道自己有这个儿子。泽菲兰的出现无异于是成为了老教父的情感寄托，加上他的聪慧和敏锐，很快就令托尔丹将他视若己出，旁人看来托尔丹对泽菲兰倾注的父爱似乎远超艾默里克，然而韦尔吉纳却清楚地知道，托尔丹把可怜的自由留给了艾默里克，不是泽菲兰。  
有时托尔丹会对他们几个一同走来的兄弟说，他爱他的每一个孩子，但血缘终究是他这种老人迈不过的坎。  
老教父的立场一直都很清晰，他可以不让艾默里克接触家族事务，甚至可以在对方说出自己已经申请了英国某大学这种话后泰然自若地继续用餐，并积极地将儿子送去遥远的岛国念书——在艾默里克“回心转意”之前，他需要泽菲兰去成为家里的顶梁柱，去承担重压和责任，半刻不得松懈；当艾默里克回来后，泽菲兰就是他给艾默里克精心打造的范本；如果这个范本有朝一日成为了艾默里克的阻挡，托尔丹就会毫不犹豫地撕毁他。  
可惜的是，艾默里克脱离了托尔丹的掌控。托尔丹的爱于他而言是负担，站在托尔丹身边的泽菲兰也好，沙里贝尔也罢，根本没有成为“范本”的资格。艾默里克不需要任何范本，他一直都不是他们中的一员。托尔丹最后应该是发现了这一事实，然而太迟了。  
鸟儿飞得太远，又怎么会甘心回到雕花鸟笼里为他歌唱呢？  
也许自那一刻起，托尔丹终于明白，艾默里克不需要他这个“父亲”的存在，他不需要托尔丹给他安排命运，书写人生。

*  
韦尔吉纳并没有立即见到泽菲兰。  
前来迎接他们的是格里诺和波勒克兰，韦尔吉纳看着前者朝自己这儿一路小跑的模样，忍不住主动拉开车门，杵着拐杖快步挪过去，然后在格里诺接住自己的瞬间扔掉了支撑物体，用力地拥抱了对方。  
“老头，你快勒死我了！”格里诺毫不客气地说，却没有挣脱韦尔吉纳的拥抱，实际上他比韦尔吉纳更用力，“精神不错嘛！”  
“那是，论肌肉我可不会输给你们这些年轻人。”韦尔吉纳笑着松开手，扶住格里诺的肩膀，依托着年轻人的力量转过身——波勒克兰已经把他的拐杖拾起来，双手递还至他手中。“谢谢你。”韦尔吉纳面色坦然，他已经习惯缺少一条腿的日子了。  
盖里克停好车急匆匆地跑回来，见到他们如此相亲相爱，不禁热泪盈眶，当即咆哮着格里诺的名字要冲过来拥抱，很遗憾的是格里诺没有接触他的打算。他闪身避过了盖里克的突袭，一脸嫌弃地嘲笑盖里克像个小女孩，然后理所当然地跟从地上爬起来的盖里克你来我往过了几招。  
韦尔吉纳见状大笑出声，同时无比幸运地感谢上苍，有些事情还是保留了原来的模样。  
“那之后他也很辛苦吧？”走在格里诺和盖里克身后一截时，韦尔吉纳对身边的波勒克兰开口道，“你一直都跟着他吗？”  
“是的。”波勒克兰淡然地回答。过去在韦尔吉纳心中，波勒克兰不过是万千纽扣人中的一个，甚至他相当鄙夷跟自己的雇主上床这种行为，然而在这么多变故发生后，对于一直留在格里诺身边的波勒克兰，韦尔吉纳感到惊奇之余，也意识到他们之间非同一般的关系。  
“辛苦你了。”这是他发自内心的称赞。  
“没什么好辛苦的。”波勒克兰倒是有点不同意见，“我喜欢，他乐意。”  
年长的绅士不免为他的话语愣了愣。  
“有时候我真的不懂你们年轻人。”韦尔吉纳摇摇头，低声笑道，“你们年轻人啊……”

晚饭的时候泽菲兰终于赶回，对于韦尔吉纳的到访他也非常高兴，即便他知道原因为何，还是竭力留下了一个欢声笑语的正餐聚会。  
在这之后，他们就要谈一些不那么轻松的话题了。  
韦尔吉纳知道泽菲兰不会对他全数坦言相告，也试图旁敲侧击希望获得某些问题的答案，结果无一例外的都被泽菲兰拒之门外。  
“对了，”韦尔吉纳突然发现少了些人，“奥默里克没跟你过来？还有你请来那个法律顾问呢？”  
“奥默里克留在总公司那边。努徳内回德国了。”泽菲兰直言道，“我不希望奥默里克被卷进来，他只需要跟以前一样就好。”  
泽菲兰，我的孩子。韦尔吉纳在心底叹息道，你到底还是感到愧疚，即便你知道，奥默里克的枪伤不是你的错。  
“所以分立家族的事，你已经下定决心了？”韦尔吉纳仔细注视着泽菲兰的表情，他希望从这个素来温顺的孩子脸上看到些许犹豫或是迟疑，这样事情大概就能有什么转机——而在他期待的目光中，泽菲兰脸上的温和瞬间变得冰冷又杀意腾腾。他有些憎恶地皱起眉：“韦尔吉纳，我厌倦了他的谎言。这么久以来，他一直在袖手旁观，从阿代尔斐尔的死，到奥默里克被枪击，他都知道。甚至那次，他根本没有去什么芝加哥——”他的话语戛然而止。  
“我已经想不出任何为他开脱的理由。如果我们当中一定要有一个人站到最后，我希望那是我。”  
“可是分立家族，除了我们，你又能有多少支持者？”韦尔吉纳的担忧不无道理，泽菲兰仅凭目前的筹码，胜过艾默里克几乎是天方夜谭。  
“这一点请放心。”泽菲兰笑了笑，那只是个表情，没有任何感情可言，“前不久我去了趟西西里。”  
他略微仰起头，放缓语速：“从长老会那里，我们拿到了父亲的另一份遗嘱。”

*  
差一点艾默里克就要踩上那颗网球，所幸他及时收住了脚。他弯下身捡起那颗绿油油圆滚滚的球体，伸手晃了晃，然后把它对着天空抛出去。  
在他不远处的阿拉斯加犬似乎兴奋地跳了跳，然后欢快地跑去追赶“猎物”。  
有人向着艾默里克跑来，他望着来人露出微笑：“今天怎么样？”  
“还好……反正就是没完没了地陪雪花牛肉玩。”对方抓抓头发，无奈地笑道，“她太黏人了。”顿了顿，他又抬起头看向艾默里克：“父亲没告诉我你要过来，阿图瓦雷尔还在华府，埃马内兰出去打球了……进来坐会儿吧，咖啡还是红茶？”  
艾默里克的手指摩挲着风衣口袋里那条项链，还有那枚戒指，最后他还是没有拿出来。  
他跟着那人一同往屋内走去，声音轻快：“咖啡就好。谢谢你，奥尔什方。”  
蓝色双眼盛满友善的笑意，它们的主人回应道：“不客气。”


	27. Chapter 27

曾经奥尔什方只有在休假时才会回家，通常来说，福尔唐家的宅邸里只有埃马内兰和管家，还有大家的爱犬“雪花牛肉”。但从他一年前遭遇枪击后，他便在父亲的强烈要求下搬回家成为“常驻人员”。对于一年前枪击事件的记忆奥尔什方并不大清楚，他只记得自己那天是要去监狱见某个黑手党的头目，后来发生了什么，他的记忆是一片空白。不仅如此，他对近几年的有些事情都记得模模糊糊，医生诊断说这大概是枪击后的PTSD，使他心理产生了自我防护意识，对不好的记忆选择性遗忘。  
也因为如此，在他恢复意识之初，这起案件的调查便显得有些困难。进行调查的FBI同事对奥尔什方采用潜意识回忆都未能成功唤醒他的记忆，反倒令他陷入一种痛苦的焦虑状态；加上埃德蒙•德•福尔唐大抵是与奥尔什方的上级谈过几次话，最后他被局里安排了一个漫长的“创伤恢复期”。  
之后奥尔什方听来探望他的同事希尔达说，案情已经查清，他是遭到了黑手党成员的报复，嫌犯已经抓捕归案，幕后主使就是那天奥尔什方前去见面的黑手党头目……案件水落石出，但因为高级探员在监狱外遭到黑手党明目张胆的枪击，联邦调查局高层对此非常震怒，开始主动配合警方打击黑手党势力，现在长岛大概不再是意大利人的天下了。  
按理说案件如此迅速地解决，奥尔什方应该感到欣慰，可他心中始终对自己失落的记忆惴惴不安，甚至因此对希尔达所说的事实产生了怀疑……莫非这也是创伤的一部分？奥尔什方本想再去会会那个黑手党头目，他想知道自己为什么会招致他的报复，可希尔达闻言后露出为难的神色：“如果他还在的话，这件事就会好办很多。”  
“什么意思？”奥尔什方疑惑地问，“他转移去别的监狱了？”  
“不，不是。”希尔达谨慎地看了看奥尔什方的表情，说道，“在开庭后不久，他便因心肌梗塞死亡了。”  
这真是个好消息。受害者记忆不清，嫌疑人又因病死亡，证据充足线索清晰，案情就是如此，别再给自己找麻烦了，奥尔什方。  
再者，既然是防御性遗忘，可能想不起来会更好。  
“顺便，”漂亮的女探员对他俏皮地眨了眨眼，“你和那位救你一命的露琪亚小姐还在联系吗？”  
刚煮好的咖啡险些被这句话呛得从口腔里飞出去，他连连摆手：“我们只是朋友。”  
“好的，交往比较频繁的朋友。”希尔达还在同他开玩笑，“不过你要小心，我发现露琪亚小姐的另一名朋友也很喜欢来探望你……千万别是情感上的敌人。”  
“希尔达……”奥尔什方无奈地澄清，“艾默里克是我父亲一位老友的儿子，这只是巧合罢了。”  
不过希尔达正好提醒了他。奥尔什方想到自己还未对露琪亚正式表达过谢意，事实上她来探望奥尔什方的次数比较少，很多时候都是艾默里克代她前来——后者表示，作为露琪亚的老板兼朋友，又正好与奥尔什方他们相识，代替工作繁忙的露琪亚来看看奥尔什方也是情理之中的事，所以奥尔什方也没再好意思邀约露琪亚见面。  
也不知道这到底算不算奥尔什方的运气，露琪亚那天是为了探望监狱里某个亲人，正在附近找车位停车时发现了中枪的奥尔什方，要不是因为停车困难，她大概都不会往奥尔什方倒地的方向去。  
“东方不是有句俗话吗？”艾默里克在奥尔什方说起这件事时微微笑道，“‘大难不死必有后福’，接下来你的运气大概会很不错吧。”  
奥尔什方倒是不在意运气是否走高，他左思右想都觉得应该好好感谢露琪亚一番，但对方平时工作如此繁忙，邀约晚餐会不会浪费她的时间呢？女性应该会喜欢化妆品一类的东西吧……可自己从来没接触过化妆品，贸然购买似乎不妥……奥尔什方苦思许久，还是打算寻求他人建议：“对了艾默里克，露琪亚喜欢首饰吗？”  
黑发男人端着咖啡杯愣了愣：“为什么问我这个问题？”  
“呃……希尔达说你们是朋友，所以我想你也许比我更了解露琪亚的喜好？”奥尔什方摸摸鼻子，见艾默里克半晌不言，又连忙道，“没有别的意思，我只是想感谢她救了我。”  
“首饰，香水，化妆品。”艾默里克笑笑，“露琪亚都不缺这些。”  
“说得也对，”奥尔什方夸张地叹了口气，“总之你们生意人可比我这种小探员富裕得多，更别说我现在还处于恢复期，不知什么时候能复职。”  
“这样吧，”艾默里克站起身，“你为她亲自做一顿晚餐如何？放心，我会批准她前来赴宴的。”  
奥尔什方显然觉得这是个不错的主意，高兴地念叨着届时的菜单，转过身去清点食材。  
艾默里克的笑容在这瞬间敛去。  
奥尔什方最好不要出门。他最好就在这方天地里直到尘埃落定。打点好枪击案应该是艾默里克为泽菲兰做的第一件，同时也是最后一件事了——当一年前泽菲兰神色惨淡前来确认自己是否安全的那天，艾默里克对他仅存的依赖与不可言说的仰慕便随着纽约的大雨落入下水道，随后没于深海。在泽菲兰心中，他可能只是一个符号，一个代表着托尔丹家族庞大帝国的重要符号罢了。  
——而艾默里克恰恰憎恶如此。

*  
沙里贝尔看起来是家族里最精明的那个。他对任何事情都游刃有余，狡猾且不择手段。奥默里克讨厌他的那些手段，一度对托尔丹家族中出现的“沙里贝尔”之辈厌烦不已，而那时他从未想过如今自己会站在沙里贝尔的墓碑前，为他摆上一束百合花。  
“很复杂，对吧？”韦尔吉纳拄着手杖缓缓走到他身后，“也许你不相信，当年我们三人也并不是最开始就能相处融洽的。”  
奥默里克看着他，眼前的男人已经六十多岁，银白逐渐成为他头发的新颜色，面上的皱纹好像又多添些许。  
“我和伊尼亚斯都是从战场上退下的人，一开始还对埃尔姆诺斯特有诸多挑剔……后来他救了我们的命，一次又一次，多到数不清。”  
“年轻气盛的时候我们都以为自己无所不能。”他眼中沉淀着岁月的过往，奥默里克想自己现在应该还不能完全明白，“那时候也没人叫托尔丹‘阁下’，他们总喜欢叫我们‘黑皮鬼’，明面上挖苦嘲讽，暗地里你死我活。”  
“后来我们忍无可忍，在一个周末的上午埋伏在街区的天主教堂外，那帮混账出来一个就打死一个，从那之后我们名声大噪，渐渐地就不再只做开枪扣扳机的事了……家族需要我们这种人，也需要埃尔姆诺斯这样的人，甚至，沙里贝尔这样的人。”  
韦尔吉纳的双眼落在墓碑上，那上面刻着沙里贝尔的名字，出生及死亡日期。“没几个孩子会像他那样。托尔丹收养他完全是为了把他培养为家族的清道夫，这样无父无母感情淡泊的孤儿就算哪天死了，也不会有人哀悼，更不会惹出其他麻烦。你可以不喜欢他，可以唾弃他，但你必须承认，因为他的存在，很多事情才能轻松解决。”他说着叹了口气，“事实上以他的能力，就算不在托尔丹家族也能过得很好。老教父不是没考虑过让他离开的事，但是沙里贝尔拒绝了。也许家族是他的一种寄托……我也不清楚他怎么想的，大概对他而言，这样的活法比较轻松。”  
“……的确如此。”奥默里克看着百合花束上凝结未落的水珠，“但我本以为他是能看到戏剧终场的人，没想到他却冲上舞台了。”  
“你知道，他不能避免自己投入这一切。”韦尔吉纳说，“你却可以。”  
奥默里克露出一个困惑的眼神。“我？”  
“有些人是为了有些事而存在的。”韦尔吉纳无声地笑了笑，“所以他们生存的意义便是那些注定发生的事情，不管旁人有多么努力想要阻挡，都是徒劳无功。有时候你该放下心里那点坚持了，奥默里克。我就直说——你可不要生气，努徳内的离开是明智之举，他明白自己生存的目的，而你还没有想清楚。”  
“……如果我们都这么离开，泽菲兰要怎么办？”奥默里克说完忽然意识到了什么。韦尔吉纳摇了摇头，转过身去：“你还需要一点时间，我的孩子。你没必要成为沙里贝尔，也没必要去成为泽菲兰。”  
奥默里克目送他的背影沾染了清晨的薄雾，慢慢走远。少年时他曾觉得韦尔吉纳等长辈的身影伟岸不可攀，而今看到他略微伛偻的身躯，听见他念叨着西西里的阳光，蓦然间感到了时间飞逝无法挽回，有多少光辉和意气都将就此埋葬，了无生息。  
然后呢？他会成为下一个被埋葬的人吗？抑或是，泽菲兰？格里诺？甚至艾默里克？  
在这刹那奥默里克于现实中察觉到一丝荒诞的假设：假设他们不是这样的命运，那该有多好。

*  
周四早上本是托尔丹家族的例行会议时间。只是从一年前泽菲兰等人的“分立”后，这个会议变得可有可无，尤其现今家族在艾默里克的操办下逐渐脱离黑手党的模式，这样的会议就不再重要了。  
可今天当艾默里克从公司电梯内走出后，迎面而上的副执行总裁露琪亚给了他一个分外紧张的表情。  
“怎么回事？”艾默里克抬眼，瞥见玻璃墙隔出的会客室内坐着好几位身着正装的老先生，连埃德蒙•德•福尔唐都在。  
“长老会那边出事了。”露琪亚紧跟在艾默里克身后，压低声音解释道，“令尊曾经立下了两份遗嘱，法律上证明它们都是有效的……”  
“两份遗嘱？”艾默里克猛地停住脚步，看着她的脸，“从来没听说过。”  
露琪亚略微低下头：“抱歉，没能查到是我的失误。”  
“现在说这些也没用，”艾默里克放缓语气，“事发突然，不是你的错。另一份遗嘱在他们手里？”  
“……我正想告诉您，”露琪亚似乎不大敢直视艾默里克的眼睛，“另一份遗嘱……令尊留给了泽菲兰。”  
听到这句话时艾默里克竟然觉得非常可笑。他早该料到的，他那位如此看重泽菲兰的父亲，怎么会心甘情愿把所有一切都让他据为己有？  
他的心情忽然平静不少，像是诸事照常那般露出笑容，推开会客室的门走进去：“早上好，各位先生。真难得见到你们。”  
埃德蒙看了他几眼，欲言又止，最后闷着嗓子咳嗽几声，坐在了长沙发最边上。  
艾默里克身后有人再度推门而入，他转过脸去，看见泽菲兰面色沉静地向他走来，他身边是曾效力于老教父托尔丹的律师，身后是来自泽梅尔家的教子和他的那个保镖情人。  
韦尔吉纳和伊尼亚斯没有出现，盖里克和奥默里克也没有出现。  
看来这就是全部了。艾默里克注视着泽菲兰，面前这个他曾视若长兄的人，此刻变得陌生无比。  
“很好，所有人都在这儿了。”律师推了推鼻梁上那副金边眼镜，瓮声瓮气地说，“现根据托尔丹阁下的第二份有效遗嘱，请艾默里克•德•博雷尔卸任托尔丹家族首领及公司首席CEO，并将手中所持股份全部归还家族长老会的董事，经审议后再对股份进行分配。您还有什么疑问吗，博雷尔先生？”  
“有一点。”艾默里克对律师笑了笑，“我可以看看这份遗嘱吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
他接过那张边缘略微有些泛黄的文书，不管是托尔丹的签名，还是法官的签名公章都显得过于刺眼。  
艾默里克将纸张横向面对自己，然后从中间撕开。  
会客室在这时寂静无比，只有一双双或惊讶或愤怒的眼睛盯着他。纸张撕裂的声音消失后，艾默里克把残渣柔作一团，扔进废纸篓里，再抬头对在场众人微笑道：“会议结束了。先生们，祝你们今天过得愉快。”  
说完，他转向泽菲兰，天青色的眼眸对上无波无澜的绿水：“我可不认为一个死人的东西能让我屈服。你说呢，我的兄弟？”  
泽菲兰淡漠的神色终于出现了些微松动。他面对艾默里克，脸上是极其不明显却又令人心知肚明的讽刺：“当然。”  
艾默里克点点头，绕过他们，快步离开。  
这是正式宣战，无论哪边，恐怕都会付出沉重的代价。  
但最后留下来的，只能是自己。


	28. Chapter 28

还有什么比现在更令人兴奋？格里诺几乎要为那天艾默里克撕毁遗嘱的场景大笑出声了：他们本来就没打算用一份遗嘱去打败他，遗嘱只是个信号，艾默里克的反对则正中下怀，那么接下来的时间里他们就无需顾忌太多，只管送对方去见上帝就好。  
现在让长老会的人选择立场实在太过无聊，他们中的大部分都是老滑头，见风使舵的能力比谁都强，除开福尔唐家，大概没有谁会就这么站出来宣布跟艾默里克结盟。  
自他们宣战开始，地下世界就再度风起云涌，并且泽菲兰一方几乎占尽上风——比起艾默里克，泽菲兰就是天生的黑手党，他几乎不需要太多周折就能轻松地和人谈好“生意”。这段时间里他们购入的枪支比托尔丹躺医院那会儿还要多，每天都有人从老房子里进进出出，这其中有人能回来，有人的运气可就没那么好了。  
但他们的世界里最不缺的就是“纽扣人”。总有人因为某些原因愿意用命换钱，而黑手党经营他们的方式向来仁至义尽。钱财是很重要，当它花在必须的地方时，就没必要攥得太死——老教父活着那会儿说过这样的话，他过去的言行俨然是现在泽菲兰下达指令的模范。格里诺从来不会担心钱的问题，除了曾经他喜欢泡赌场之外，钱财对他来说不算什么重要的东西，至于波勒克兰，他可能比格里诺还富有。  
泽菲兰没有给他太多命令，加上艾默里克势力的人多数是些有头有脸上得了台面的人物，要动手就得分外谨慎。目前他们双方几次你来我往后，艾默里克在纽约警局的朋友纷纷选择了明哲保身。条子们不傻，就他们的薪水而言，完全犯不上替艾默里克赴汤蹈火。泽菲兰这方也明确表示不会招惹他们，就算他们黑手党的势力能呼风唤雨，然而在FBI盯着他们的情况下再惹毛警察，恐怕就不是什么好事了。  
那几天格里诺大概是无聊得不行，波勒克兰从“开战”后便很少陪着他，于是他跑到拉斯维加斯的某家俱乐部打算消磨时间——他大概永远想不到自己的举动会成为第一张倒塌的多米诺骨牌，以至于从他开始，泽菲兰筑起的一切便在这轰轰烈烈的连锁反应中纷纷垮塌了——事实上这不是格里诺的错。他没有料到，任何人都没有料到，这简直就是一场意外。  
格里诺向来赌运不怎样，偶有小赢，不过他不在乎输赢，他只是享受赌博的乐趣，否则他才不会陪着盖里克那个傻瓜弄出些无聊的赌约来。这家赌场是泽梅尔家新购入的，里面有不少漂亮姑娘。格里诺打算小赌怡情后追求一下美好春宵，他在赌桌上就跟一个西班牙裔女郎“眉目传情”，后来对方索性坐在他怀里，丰满挺翘的臀部紧贴着他，格里诺都能想象之后他们会有怎样的激情……那一局结束后他就抱着女人妙曼的身体去了楼上酒店套房，愉快地一番翻云覆雨，事后格里诺打电话叫服务生送点龙舌兰上来。在等待的时间里他们又做了一次，然后那个把他迷得神魂颠倒的女郎进入浴室冲澡，格里诺坐在床上点燃一根烟，惬意地打了个呵欠，直到服务生敲响房门，他才懒散地披了件衣服起身过去接收美酒。  
这本该是个美好的夜晚。当格里诺发现自己抽完了最后一根烟，而他又不想再叫一遍服务时，他干脆穿上衣服下楼买烟。刚打开酒店房门，格里诺就听见身后不远处有人骂了声脏话，他回头看去，一个身体发福的秃顶男人正佝着身子扶着墙，朝自己一步一步地挪过来。  
大概是喝醉的酒鬼吧。格里诺没再多管，正要往电梯方向走时背后忽然一沉，他下意识地抓住对方的手臂做了个过肩摔，随着肉体砸在地板上的闷响，格里诺错愕地发现扑上前来的男人就是刚刚朝自己走来的那个。真是太奇怪了，自己和他根本不认识。男人被他这么一摔摔得不轻，声响惊动了房门里的女郎，她走出门来，看到眼前的画面一时爆发出过激的尖叫，格里诺听见她用西班牙语叽里呱啦地乱喊，手指还在激动地指着自己——不，越过自己指着那个胖男人。他再度回头，这回他只来得及看到有一个带着跳动数字的玩意儿从男人敞开的衣襟里滑出来。  
——他妈的！  
格里诺当即转身扑倒女郎，两人跌倒在套房地板上，还没起身就听见一声电子清响，然后整个世界地动山摇。他耳边都是蜂鸣声，恶心感不断上涌，眼前一会儿白一会儿黑，最后终于昏了过去。  
格里诺也不知道自己昏睡了多久，醒来之后他竟然看到了泽菲兰。  
难道我被炸断了腿，或者炸断了手，或者更严重一点，马上就要死了？  
可他试着挣扎了一下，发现四肢仍旧在他身上，除了头昏，大概没有其他不适。  
泽菲兰见他睁开眼，表情却仍旧凝重。他站在病床边，仿佛犹豫着要说什么话，但直到他离开病房，格里诺也没听见他说一个字。  
他的病房里又陆陆续续来了些人，有条子，有FBI，甚至还有记者。  
很奇怪的是，他们都不问他遭遇人肉炸弹的事，他们问的都是“托尔丹集团跟黑手党有联系吗”、“你是黑手党吗”、“你跟拉斯维加斯的黑手党成员有什么关系”等诸如此类令格里诺摸不着头脑的问题。这些时候波勒克兰和医生就轮番上阵，把那些问题和人纷纷拒之病房外。  
这个世界都疯了吗？格里诺想不明白，他只是遇到个疯子炸了自家酒店，然后他背后的黑手党世界就纷纷暴露了吗？老天，他的头可真疼。  
“是我泄密了吗？”格里诺躺在病床上问波勒克兰。  
对方沉默片刻，回答道：“不。是有人多嘴。很快就能解决，放心。”  
格里诺身份的突然曝光显然引起了有心人的注意，波勒克兰所说的“很快就能解决”从拉斯维加斯到纽约一直如影随形。自格里诺回到纽约起，他们陆续收到了好几张法院传票，财务上的占多数，余下的便是警方对当地法院提起诉讼的种种刑事罪名。格里诺回来后几乎就没再见过泽菲兰了，偶尔他还能见到奥默里克，不过对方行色匆匆，大概也是为了这堆破事焦头烂额。  
西西里人有条神奇的缄默规则，只要他们还流着西西里人的血，对警察开口似乎永远不可能。  
控方的证人找了一个又一个，有的忽然拒绝出庭作证，有的忽然当庭改口，无论如何，这场风波他们总算是有惊无险地度过。格里诺在事件逐渐平息后再度见到了泽菲兰，对方的精神比他想象中的还要糟糕，即便他的表情一贯如从前那样镇静，他开口说话的时候格里诺还是从那沙哑的嗓音中听出他的疲惫：“泽梅尔家把所有股份全部卖出了。”  
“我知道。你嗓子怎么回事，抽了不少烟吧？”格里诺倍感惊讶，“放心，我不会跑。”  
泽菲兰看了他一眼：“泽梅尔家已经走了，你最好也准备一下。”  
“我准备什么？”格里诺一头雾水，“我还没大展身手呢？”  
“……”泽菲兰的嘴唇动了动，终于直说道，“之前用炸弹袭击你的人，是泽梅尔家的一个干事。因为遭到排挤，他被降级成了普通成员。为了报复泽梅尔家，他在袭击你之前，存了大量的证据，从洗钱到枪支，到色情产业……你的身份暴露后，警方也好FBI也罢，都死死盯着我们，四处挖证据……把那些证据全部销毁掉稍稍费了点力气，之前我们动用了太多精力应付艾默里克，现在又用了太多精力对付警察……格里诺，我已经不能再接受任何意外了，你明白吗？”  
格里诺怔怔地看着他：“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，”泽菲兰将一张机票推至格里诺面前，“你可能要去阿拉斯加待一阵子。”  
格里诺起先是笑出了声，而后他意识到泽菲兰没有说出的话：“你这是流放我了？”  
他的兄弟沉默着，不管他如何愤怒地叫喊、怒骂，都没有再说一句话。  
“祝你好运。”这是泽菲兰给他留下最后言语，格里诺倒宁愿他一直闭着嘴到自己离开。  
当他站在阿拉斯加州那冰冷的土地上时，前来迎接他的人竟然还是波勒克兰。  
“你也被流放了吗？”格里诺刻意挖苦，“还是说你是肩负了什么不可告人的使命？”  
波勒克兰接过他的行李塞进后备箱，神色自若：“我觉得你该感谢一下我对你的不离不弃。”  
“去你妈的。”格里诺骂道。  
“看来这儿天气还不算太冷。”波勒克兰仿佛在笑，他压低声音靠在格里诺耳边说，“你精神得像在邀请人和你来一炮。可惜这儿没有火辣的赌场女郎，只有我来满足你了。”  
格里诺瞪着他的脸，眼眶莫名发热。“我说了，去你妈的。”他把这句话丢给波勒克兰，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，嘴唇几乎都要撞在一起——然后他狠狠咬上波勒克兰的嘴，抱紧了他。  
从此刻开始，他们就彻底远离了那方天与地，或许面前这块地方，并不是囚笼。

*  
奥尔什方复职后不久被调去了纽约分局，对于他的职位调动，希尔达倒是很高兴——因为她也被调往纽约任职，正愁没几个熟人脸。  
于是当晚为了给奥尔什方接风洗尘，也为了庆祝他们再聚，希尔达干脆订了家不错的餐厅，邀请露琪亚和艾默里克一并前来。  
“你们什么时候关系这么融洽了？”奥尔什方在席间悄悄问希尔达。  
“之前某个案子他们帮了我不少忙。”希尔达说，“协助警方追查黑手党的事，你知道的。”  
又是黑手党。奥尔什方听见这个词语就感到头疼，也许是餐厅内的食物不大对胃口，他甚至觉得胃里有些翻江倒海了。  
“失陪一下，我去趟洗手间。”他把餐巾放在椅子上，忍耐着强烈的不适感往洗手间跑去。他在隔间里干呕了好一阵，还是不大舒服。他确定自己没有感冒，只好理解为“水土不服”。  
晚餐还算是尽兴，希尔达多喝了几杯红酒，虽然没醉，但是不能再自己驾驶。奥尔什方住的公寓离她家比较近，于是先开着希尔达的车把她送了回去，再折回开自己的车离开。  
在他离开后不久，一辆黑色轿车从阴影中缓缓驶出，在路边稍停后往奥尔什方驶离的方向跟了过去。  
这怎么可能？这怎么可能？  
泽菲兰坐在车内，灯光与阴影在他脸上交替不断。  
他刚才看到了奥尔什方。但那怎么可能是奥尔什方？！  
奥尔什方已经死了，他亲手对他开枪，然后亲眼看他倒下。  
如果那不是奥尔什方，世界上怎么会有如此相似的两个人？如果那是奥尔什方，他为什么没有和自己联系——不，他也没必要和自己联系了。泽菲兰在路口处忽然驶向另一个方向，没有再追上前去。  
是的，是他杀了奥尔什方。  
——因此，他不该奢求所谓的原谅，乃至所谓的“救赎”。


	29. Chapter 29

大雨滂沱。  
世界被灰暗涂抹，寂静蛇形过城市每一个角落。  
奥尔什方站在这片喑哑的景象里，他身侧是静止的街道，连雨珠都凝滞在空中，映射出扭曲阴暗的世界。他迈开步伐，往前跑去，穿过一道道光影构成的屏障，却不知道自己要去向何方。所有的一切都是静止的，连那些行人也仿佛被定格在时间里，撑着伞，面无表情。而在此时，他的视野最前方出现了一道行走的身影。奥尔什方追了上去，可对方在他眼里越来越远，那段距离像个永恒存在的谬论。他想开口呼喊，可他发不出一丝声音。他就这么追着那道身影奔跑，城市在他身后远去，雨水停止，空气中弥漫起朦胧的白雾。他觉得自己踩在了轻柔的草地上，再仔细看过周围，赫然是在荒芜的墓园里。那个人还在他前方，只是站在一块墓碑前，色彩灰败的天地里，只有这一块墓碑，孤零零的，像是埋葬了谁的灵魂。  
奥尔什方越是往前走，越是看不清那人的面孔，尽管他觉得就快接近了，就快抓住他了——他的腹部传来一阵剧痛，奥尔什方抬起头来，看见漆黑的枪口，还有自那人眼中流出的，猩红的眼泪。  
——他从梦中惊醒。  
过于压抑的梦境使得他呆坐在床上，捂着脸痛苦地喘息了好久，才慢慢下床去接了杯水饮入腹中。冰凉的液体在他体内和血液最终融为一体，他走到卫生间，双手撑在盥洗台边，然后打开水龙头掬起冷水洗了把脸。奥尔什方觉得自己应该想起了什么，他的梦境大约与遗失的记忆有关，但无论如何他都记不起对方的脸，甚至想得越多他越是痛苦。  
看了看时间，奥尔什方记起今天要去心理医生那儿一趟——之前他有些逃避的想法，而今看来是非去不可了。  
纽约今天下着小雨。  
奥尔什方走在这样阴冷的天气中，总有些说不上来的胸闷。他刚结束与心理医生的会面，接下来的时间他既不想回局里做无聊的书面工作，又不想回到公寓里继续噩梦缠身，一时半会儿有点茫然。雨点落在他的身上，淅淅沥沥，像有人竭力抑制却无可奈何的哭泣。他忽然没由来地想到，天气有时候还挺懂人心。  
而这时，有人拨打了他的手机号码，奥尔什方看着来电显示上艾默里克的名字，有些意外地眨了眨眼。

*  
“要我说……真是意外。”奥尔什方一边侧过头躲过来自德牧过于热情的亲昵，一边笑道，“你不是不养狗吗？”  
艾默里克耸耸肩：“可能生命里就是有这些意外才有趣吧。”  
“这下雪花牛肉有竞争强敌了，”他调侃地说，“以后你可能都不会陪她玩了。”  
“我可没这么说过。”艾默里克递给他一杯热可可，“就我个人而言，犬类都是我的最爱。”  
奥尔什方笑着对他说了声谢，然后继续陪艾默里克新养的宠物玩了一会儿，忽然觉得困顿非常。虽然不大好意思，但他考虑到以现在的状态自己恐怕很难清醒着回到家中，于是借艾默里克家里的沙发打了个盹。  
混沌中他好似又进入了那个梦境。  
与之前不同的是，这个梦境突然清晰许多。他在奔跑，在大雨倾盆的城市里追逐那个人的身影，直到他终于拉住那人的手臂，乞求他转过身来——紧接着，奥尔什方看见了他的脸。  
那是艾默里克。  
这一次他几乎是叫喊着从梦中醒来的。他惊惶的声音把正在楼上看文件的艾默里克引来，后者急匆匆下了楼跑到他面前，紧张关切地注视着他：“怎么了，奥尔什方？”  
“我……”奥尔什方面色苍白，呼吸急促，他想说出梦境，然而组织半天语言之后仍旧语无伦次。艾默里克给他倒了杯温水，递到他手中：“不用着急，不想说也没关系。”  
奥尔什方突如其来地感觉面前的场景非常熟悉。那像是埋在记忆深处的某种苏醒，即便是歪斜扭曲，还是顽强地破土而出。  
他难以置信地抬眼望向艾默里克，脑中飞速闪过一系列的记忆碎片，它们转瞬即逝，但都打上了特殊的烙印……  
“艾默里克，”奥尔什方声音微颤，“我们……过去认识吗？”  
艾默里克脸上浮现一抹不自然的神色。他笑了笑：“当然认识，我曾经随家父拜访过令尊。”  
“……不。”奥尔什方脑子里乱哄哄一片，好比上帝用一个巨大的勺子把湖水搅成浑浊的模样，“我是说……”他不敢确定，因为他的思维太混乱了，有可能他连梦境和现实都搞混了：“……算了，没什么。”  
空气一时安静下来，沉默中能听见迷惑在生长。  
奥尔什方将水杯放在玻璃茶几上，它们碰撞出不甚悦耳的声响。他站起身：“我想我不该再继续打扰你了。改天再见吧。”  
艾默里克低下头，没有挽留奥尔什方。他带着那条刚领养的德牧将奥尔什方送出别墅外，在告别之际忽然叫住对方的名字：“奥尔什方。”  
“怎么了？”  
艾默里克的表情像是被阴影遮得模糊不清，奥尔什方怎么努力也没看明白。他听见艾默里克轻声说道：“你知道的。无论多久，我会等你。”  
大脑在接收到这个信息之后空白了一两秒。而后它就跟任性的孩童一般，莫名其妙地大哭起来——疼痛。这是奥尔什方最直观的感受。与之相伴的是胃里惯例翻江倒海，他以为自己快要吐出来了。幸运的是他克制住了这种不适，朝艾默里克勉强地笑笑，转身离开。  
艾默里克站在那儿目送奥尔什方的身影消失，然后拿出手机调出日历。距离奥尔什方下次见心理医生还有一周的时间，在这之前他还有时间与对方的医生反馈“疗效”。有些人从物质上击溃他们很容易，但要从精神上彻底打败他们可能要费些功夫。  
况且，艾默里克从来不认为，从一开始就监视泽菲兰有什么不对。  
没过多久他接到了来自露琪亚的电话，女性下属向他报告了任务执行的情况，并向他征求某些人员的处理意见。  
“没必要太过于看重他们。”艾默里克摸着德牧的头，那条一岁大的犬类兴高采烈地望着他，希望主人能陪自己玩一会儿。“西西里是个好地方，不是吗？”托尔丹家族年轻的新教父微笑着说，捡起门边筐里的网球，往房屋内另一头丢了过去。

*  
奥默里克一直都注意着泽菲兰和艾默里克之间的战况，而今事实告诉他，泽菲兰已经在走下坡路了。  
当初老教父第二份遗嘱被艾默里克撕毁之后，长老会便在心惊胆战中度日如年，很快，他们中有些人便熬不住日益艰难的世道，纷纷投向圣母玛利亚的怀抱，他们所属的势力也在不声不响中被艾默里克或泽菲兰吞并，再投入新一轮战争。  
前期他们双方的流血冲突是家常便饭，直到后来泽菲兰那方遭遇接连不断的法律问题，甚至被警方和联调局共同钳制，那些明目张胆的事件才逐渐变少，现今大概是隐于黑暗中，不再为人所知。奥默里克有好几次都想扔下公司的一切，包括扔下属于他的股份，全力投入泽菲兰那方去帮助他，然而每当这时候他就会想起韦尔吉纳对他说的那番话。他终于明白自己真正能做的事是什么了——他必须在最后关头，替泽菲兰留下一条后路。  
奥默里克不想再去面对墓碑凭吊过往，自他进入家族核心以来，他失去的已经够多了。  
虽然这个想法总体来说很天真，然而凭借他多年的诚恳和努力，以及他手里的那部分股份，足够与艾默里克达成谈判的条件：他只要泽菲兰活下来，仅此而已。  
就算这场战争最后的结局是泽菲兰遭到流放，随便去哪儿都好，只要他能活下来，自己也好韦尔吉纳他们也罢，都能做出些努力保证泽菲兰安度此生。  
事实上，他始终有些不明白的是，当年艾默里克是真诚地敬仰过泽菲兰，他们所有人的话都不会在他心中停留，唯独泽菲兰可以。他一度认为艾默里克是把泽菲兰当做真正的兄长的，可为什么事情会变成眼前的模样？是信念不合，还是因为老教父留下了什么东西，导致他们终生罅隙？  
他在回忆中突然想到了什么。  
老教父送给他们的，最后的圣诞礼物：那些信。  
奥默里克那段时间非常繁忙，他把老教父的信夹在一本拉丁文书籍里，然后便去忙于其他家族事宜，后来变故陡增，更来不及回想此事，现在他似乎终于有了必须知晓信里内容的理由了。  
他从书柜里找出那本夹着信封的拉丁文书籍，取出信封，小心翼翼地剔开火漆印，继而陷入迷茫。  
信封里安然存放着一张老旧泛黄的剧院入场券，奥默里克拿出它，上面的印刷字体即便像是泅水那样略微扩散，他仍然认出那是意大利文的“茶花女”的字样。  
这是一张二十多年前的剧院入场券，时间正好是奥默里克与托尔丹初识的那天。  
老教父把它当做圣诞礼物留给自己，到底是什么意思？  
他努力回想，回想过去与老教父相处的种种，回想他曾对自己说过的话，却始终不能找到确定的答案。  
他在这一时间里仿佛回到孩提时代，托尔丹握着他的手，和颜悦色地对他说：“如果你真的想报答我，长大后便为我工作吧。”  
他说的是“为我工作”。没有说家族，没有说其他任何一个人。  
奥默里克陷入沉思。  
假如老教父赠予他这样的礼物，是为了提醒他，在其逝世后他的使命便宣告结束，那他为家族做的这一切，又算什么意义呢？其他人也收到类似的礼物了吗？他于回忆中苦苦搜索，依稀想起托尔丹封装给泽菲兰那封书信时，自己好像因为某件事前往了他的书房。  
画面逐渐清晰，奥默里克最后记起，那张交给泽菲兰的信纸上，根本空无一物。  
——是的，托尔丹什么也没有写，就这样封存，叠入那个用漂亮花体书写着泽菲兰名字的信封里。


	30. Chapter 30

假如事事能像计划中那么美好，奥默里克现在应该坐在艾默里克的对面，跟他谈一谈他和泽菲兰之间没必要争斗至此。虽然他不懂托尔丹赠给泽菲兰的白纸有何意义，但他起码可以因此编出个合理的理由来对艾默里克解释说这是个误会。然而在他有此打算的当晚，他就匆匆飞往了梵蒂冈：托尔丹家族主导的慈善银行出现严重的赤字问题，财务漏洞多到令人头大，最让奥默里克深感无力的是董事会委任的行长突发心脏病猝死，遗体在韦尔吉纳最先抵达梵蒂冈时已经火化完毕，要不是后者赶到及时，他的家人几乎都要把遗物烧光了。韦尔吉纳在越洋电话里通知他此事非比寻常，很有可能是其他黑手党势力在搞鬼——毕竟纽约离这儿太远了，托尔丹家族又处于“内战”状态，这边几乎脱离了管理。这回，连盖里克也从华府赶来，和奥默里克同行。韦尔吉纳让盖里克跟着自己，那就说明这途中必有冲突，奥默里克已经许久未开过枪了，他不知道自己的枪法是否还能保持精准。  
而他此时最为担心的是泽菲兰。伊尼亚斯和韦尔吉纳都早早返回了意大利，留在海洋对面那片广袤土地上目前能为泽菲兰所用的人只有盖里克和自己，可现在那儿只剩泽菲兰一个人了。他这时候开始在心里责备泽菲兰为什么要流放格里诺，但他很快又无法继续埋怨泽菲兰：他们都不希望自己生命中重要的人受到伤害。这也是为什么他仍旧留在托尔丹家族里默然陪伴泽菲兰的原因之一。泽菲兰向来都是谨慎的人，他谨慎到都不愿让兄弟们过多犯险。有那么一瞬间奥默里克想联系让勒努，他们中任何一个人都会愿意随时为兄弟赴汤蹈火，然而让勒努已经死过一次，奥默里克不忍心让他经历第二次死亡——泽菲兰大概也是同样想法。  
要是这个时候沙里贝尔还在就好了。他想到这里，又觉得苦闷不已。他们都是被现实操纵的提线木偶，也许都无法走出自己的命运。  
但愿自己回纽约前不要再生变故。奥默里克在飞机上握紧十字架无声祈祷，这恐怕是他今生最为虔诚的一次祈祷了。

*  
银行出事的消息艾默里克也已听说，然而从老教父死后，他对这个所谓的“慈善银行”便不大看重，并在家族合法化的计划中，把银行落到自己手里那部分股份转了出去，接收对象包括泽菲兰等人，也包括四大家族。这个银行是否宣告破产实际上和他已无太多关系，漏洞也不会从他那儿挖金去填补，假如银行宣告破产，他可以选择收购充好人，可惜的是，艾默里克已经厌倦当好人了。诚然他会有损失，然而事态继续恶化，最终被打倒的只有泽菲兰他们，届时他可能就不仅仅是收购卖人情，为了还上这部分债务，泽菲兰极有可能把酒店、贸易公司、电影餐饮等其他行业的股份全部卖给他，一旦这些事情成真，艾默里克就是托尔丹集团产业名副其实的最大股东，董事会的意见几乎都能成为摆设。  
这等坐收渔利的事，何乐而不为？他翻阅着奥尔什方的心理评估报告想到，是时候做个了断了——老旧的托尔丹家族，和它养育出的同样老旧的“使徒”，都该从这个崭新的世界上消失了。

自两个月前那次异样的会面后，奥尔什方其实在努力避免同艾默里克再见。他的记忆像是正在复苏，然而随着它们的苏醒，奥尔什方的大脑便愈加混乱：他感觉那些醒来的记忆像是梦境，可它们显得真实无比，历历在目。不管是林荫道上的散步，还是午后阳光中的吐露心意的画面，甚至在车库里饱含眼泪的真切拥抱……这些都是他真实经历过的，和艾默里克一起经历过的。只是它们都是那样零散，仿佛缺少关键的线索把它们串起来，而且奥尔什方无论怎么回想自己遭受枪击的记忆，都是模模糊糊什么也看不透彻。他的心理医生告诉他，这是好转的迹象，再经过催眠治疗后，也许他就能完全想起一切。  
这对自己是好事吗？奥尔什方不敢肯定。他希望想起，又畏惧想起，而艾默里克最近不断地同他见面，这使得他更加不安。这回面对艾默里克的邀请，奥尔什方果断回绝了。他想自己是害怕面对真相，宁可浑浑噩噩当做什么都没发生过。  
然而艾默里克在这次的回绝之后主动找上门来。奥尔什方回公寓时，对方正站在他的公寓房间门口，见他从电梯里出来后便目不转睛地一直盯着他。  
奥尔什方当即转身想逃，艾默里克追上来拉住了他：“我想我欠你一声抱歉。”  
“……你不欠我什么。”奥尔什方背对着艾默里克，他又开始头疼，这种疼痛每次都像要把他撕裂一般。  
“我一直在告诉自己应该克制，但我做不到。奥尔什方，我做不到。”艾默里克在他身后说着，拉住奥尔什方那只手用劲几分，“是我让你遭受枪击，事情本不该如此。而你之后对记忆的遗失……告诉我，你真的一点也没想起来吗？海岸的风，公园的草地，宾州的繁星，午后纽约的阳光……你一点也，一点也想不起来吗？”  
“别再说了艾默里克！”奥尔什方转过身去挣开他的手，那双晴空般的蓝眼睛被痛苦的泪水填满，“别再说了，我求求你，现在这样我觉得很好，没必要再去改变它！”  
“你真的觉得很好吗？”艾默里克逼近他，“你真的觉得，这样逃避很好吗？忘记自己被人所爱的事实，一味埋头逃避下去，真的很好吗？还是说，你因为那个黑手党报复的枪击案，认为是我的错，不肯原谅我了？！”  
“别……别再说了。”奥尔什方抬起手，揪住自己的头发，蹲下身去，“就算我想起来又有什么用呢？它们已经发生了，我不能……我不能再跟从前一样，不能了。”  
“不。”艾默里克同样蹲下身，动作轻柔地抱住他，声音温和，“我们还能重新开始。一切都来得及。你知道，你被人爱着，那样……深刻地爱着。”  
他在奥尔什方回拥自己时突然觉得温暖无比。像他追逐多年已久的东西在此刻意外地得到了，即便它是建立在虚假之上的美好，也远比空无一物好得多。  
艾默里克抱紧了奥尔什方。他可能下一秒就会彻底失去这样的温暖，但现在，他被给予了无与伦比的爱。  
而人总是渴望被爱。

*  
六月初，泽菲兰终于接到奥默里克对于银行之事的确定宣告：银行破产了。  
他在那一刻想了许多，又其实什么都没想，他早预料到会有这天，只是过往的繁忙中他把最坏的结果压了下去。  
他输了。  
艾默里克在这种时候非常自然地暂停了他们之间的战争，并派人向泽菲兰递出橄榄枝。  
如果他们不曾爆发过那样惨烈的战争，泽菲兰大约会以兄弟之情的名义接受艾默里克的“好意”，可现在，他根本无法欺骗自己心里对艾默里克此时行为的恨之入骨。  
艾默里克算计了他太多，泽菲兰起初甚至不明白自己为什么会招致艾默里克这样汹涌的厌恶，他认为自己从未做过一件对不起艾默里克的事，甚至当初他割舍自我向奥尔什方开枪，也是为了保住自己身后的一切。他的一切里包括了艾默里克，他的兄弟。  
然而上帝可能过得太无聊，于是给他尚在人间受苦受难的子民编排了更多苦难的戏码。  
泽菲兰最后的孤注一掷已经是不管不顾地押上了所有：如果这一回的赌局艾默里克没能垂下他的头颅，那么泽菲兰便等于把自己送上了断头台。  
他安排计划打算暗杀艾默里克时，遥远的意大利之内，他剩下的兄弟们正在准备返程。  
地中海区域的夏季可不是那么令人心旷神怡，奥默里克处理完大部分事宜后身体已经有点吃不住了，韦尔吉纳见状便让他早点回去，泽菲兰的打算他们有所耳闻，但消息太飘忽，最好的方法就是回去看着他。盖里克仍旧是在奥默里克身边保护他的安全，这段时间虽然有惊，却总算无险，也给了他莫大的安慰。  
飞机起飞前盖里克正和其他人一起进行警戒检查，而就在这时，他看见有个陌生的脸孔，穿着机场地勤人员的服装，直直走向站在人群外围的奥默里克。  
他瞬间明白事情的紧要，当即拔出枪来朝那人开火，奥默里克似乎被眼前的场景震惊，直到盖里克被对方击中，仰面倒下，他才掏出手枪，对着那个被盖里克打中大腿还没来得及转移目标的家伙连开数枪。对方彻底倒下后，奥默里克才发现自己手心里全是冷汗，他甚至反应过激忘记自己刚才把子弹全部打空了，还继续扣了几次扳机——醒悟过来之后他发疯似的冲向盖里克，按住兄弟左肩上的枪口，大声叫喊医护人员，连声音变得嘶哑都未曾发觉。  
这场变故使得他们继续停留在了意大利，几天后盖里克脱离生命危险，奥默里克他们还没来得及高兴一下，灭顶之灾再至：泽菲兰暗杀艾默里克失败，现在已经处于艾默里克的控制之下了。  
奥默里克后来记不清自己是怎样给教父打出的电话。他唯一有印象的就是自己嗓音沙哑，舍弃尊严舍弃一切，用最卑微的姿态恳请艾默里克不要杀了泽菲兰。  
“我求求您，阁下，您可以拿走我所有的股份，如果有必要，我们会永远待在意大利，待在西西里……随便哪儿都行，我们不会再回来了，请您不要杀他，求求您了！”他从未感到过如此崩溃，哪怕当年努徳内同他分道扬镳，也远不及此时的痛苦。  
“你的意思是让我放了泽菲兰，是吗？”艾默里克听上去平静非常，“你想让他去哪儿？阿拉斯加，西西里，澳大利亚？”  
“……他的去向由您决定，只是希望您……看在曾经是兄弟的情面上，让他活下来吧……”他快哭出声了。但是他没有让眼泪掉下来。  
艾默里克沉默几秒，说道：“你们为什么那么喜欢西西里？那个地方太遥远，不像家也不像故乡。”  
“可这儿就是我们的故乡，阁下。”奥默里克没有叫他的名字，他称呼他为“阁下”。当年只有托尔丹，才是“阁下”。  
“你在跟我谈条件吗，奥默里克？”  
“我很惶恐。我只请求您将您的善意施舍给我们，我们将感激不尽。”  
又是一阵令人窒息的沉默。  
然后，艾默里克说道：“我不是托尔丹。泽菲兰可以离开——如果他愿意离开的话。”  
“……谢谢您。非常感谢……我真的……”奥默里克几乎说不出话来。  
“没这个必要。”艾默里克说，“我不是你们的恩人。”

他不是奥默里克的恩人，也不会是泽菲兰的恩人。  
那天泽菲兰安排的杀手对他开枪的瞬间，是奥尔什方察觉到了玻璃上的反光，看到了他胸前的光点。然后他推开了艾默里克，自己差点被击中。  
场面混乱之下，商场外的人群尖叫着逃窜，艾默里克便借此回到了安全的地方。狙击手没跑太远被露琪亚带人拦下，尽管他当场咬破嘴里的氯化氢自我了断，艾默里克仍然能知晓这是泽菲兰的安排。  
除了泽菲兰，其他如此恨他的人基本上都已经成了尸体，埋在坟墓里腐烂成灰。  
他亲自去了泽菲兰的住处，他们再度视线相对时，彼此都显得非常坦然。  
泽菲兰没有否认，他也没有为泽菲兰找理由。  
只是那时，他对面前这个男人残存的最后一丝爱慕，随他背后夕阳的落下一并死亡了。  
泽菲兰似乎并不害怕因此毁灭，他的神色明明白白地告诉艾默里克：除了生命，他再无任何可失去之物。也许活着对现在的他来讲已经是一种折磨，所以他才会如此决绝地选择了这样的方式，试图结束自己的生命。  
艾默里克觉得可悲又可笑。  
不仅是为泽菲兰，也是为自己。  
他一直都在考虑如何处置泽菲兰，奥默里克的请求让他终于想到了最佳的方式。他再度去见了泽菲兰一面。  
在那幢被死死监视的别墅里，泽菲兰过得很平静，平静得如同了无生机的封冻冰湖，从他脸上看不到任何生气。  
他在等待最后的宣判，等待着艾默里克的裁决给他近四十年的生命写下句号。他已经活得够久了，比起沙里贝尔，比起阿代尔斐尔。尤其是阿代尔斐尔，他在生命最光辉灿烂之时轰然自天际陨落，从此之后天幕之上永远消失了他的光辉。那样美丽的光辉，今生无缘再见了。  
还有一个无缘再见的人。泽菲兰仰着头，枕在沙发上，手里的威士忌晃了晃，冰块敲击玻璃杯壁，仿佛寂寥的嘲笑。他没有去寻找过那个人的墓碑，在他心里，他和那个人早已一同长眠，他们的坟墓被时间的荒草掩埋，无人可寻。  
艾默里克走进房间里看到的就是这样一幅景象。他静静地看了泽菲兰一会儿，开口道：“奥默里克给我打来电话，以他所有的股份作为条件，让我放你离开。”  
泽菲兰没有搭话。他连眼皮都没动一下。  
“我同意了。”艾默里克继续说，“你随时可以去西西里，那里是你们的故乡。”  
“……无所谓。”泽菲兰仍旧没有看他，“哪里都一样。”  
“你还记得当年父亲……托尔丹给我们的信吗。”艾默里克想，他终究要说起这件事来。他是如此耿耿于怀，又如此痛恨自己的耿耿于怀。  
“记得。”泽菲兰坐直身体，视线在艾默里克的下巴上，语气平静，“我扔了。”  
“扔了？”艾默里克忽然心头一跳。  
“扔了。”泽菲兰面上似乎流露出苦涩的笑意，“无论他写了什么，我都不是他的儿子。他的儿子只有你——就算他抱着憾恨死去，也不能阻止他把一切交给你。”  
艾默里克的嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的线。  
“一切都结束了。”泽菲兰飘渺地说着，曾经漂亮的浅绿色眼睛黯然无光。他不着调地哼唱起艾默里克陌生的旋律，断断续续的歌词听起来像意大利某地方言。  
艾默里克明白，自己得告辞了。  
他站在门口，忽然转过身去：“你知道吗，救活奥尔什方花了我不少工夫。”  
在这一瞬间，泽菲兰的神色僵在脸上。他的眼中迸出火花，刹那吞没冰封的海。  
艾默里克猜想世界上大概没有比自己更加恶毒的人了：“他失去了关于你的记忆。愉快的，不愉快的，全部都消失了。可他唯一记得的事就是爱你。就算他想不起你的脸，想不起你是怎样的人，他始终记得爱你的情感——现在它投射在我身上，说实话，那感觉并不差。”  
“一个人所能受到最大的伤害大概是认为自己不被爱着。我想他就算以后想起来这一切，也会认为你不爱他吧。”  
泽菲兰站起身来，他踉踉跄跄朝艾默里克走去，每走一步都像踩在刀尖上，疼痛刺骨，鲜血淋漓，可他没有停下脚步。他如同即将衰死的狼王，拼着最后一口气都要向敌人咽喉咬去——泽菲兰揪住艾默里克的衣领，连声音都扭曲：“你这个——你这个——混账！”  
艾默里克居高临下地看着他，看着那双崩毁的绿眼睛，附在他耳边轻声说道：“我是混账。可对奥尔什方开枪的人是你。两次，都是你。”  
他说完，推开泽菲兰，从这座华丽的监狱里转身离开。他似乎听见有人痛苦不堪又竭力压抑的呜咽，它钻心刻骨，把身体内每一条经脉都割断，把每一寸肌肤都撕裂——艾默里克忽然笑起来，如同发现什么可笑的事情一般，忍不住发出一阵阵笑声。他的视线一会儿模糊一会儿清晰，滚烫的液体从眼眶中掉落，迅速又变得冰凉，坠落在地面，粉身碎骨，沾满尘埃。  
他想起很多很多年以前，当他惴惴不安地见过托尔丹之后，独自一人站在宴会角落，歆羡地望着那些玩闹的孩子们，却没有勇气去加入他们。然后泽菲兰向他跑来，艾默里克握住那只伸向自己的手，仰头：“泽菲兰，你会像兄长一样照顾我吗？”  
牵着他手的少年回头，对他露出温柔的笑容：“当然。我会一直陪伴你的，艾默里克。”  
那天的异国的阳光正好，不比西西里的差。它跳动着欢喜的因子，潜入艾默里克的皮肤之下，融合在他的血液里。  
——而今被枪声吞没。

-尾声-  
奥默里克再度踏上纽约的土地已经是五年后了。  
他抱着一束百合，只身去了一处墓园，等他到达之时却意外发现，有人已经站在他准备拜访的故人墓碑前。  
对方察觉他的走近，抬起头来，墨镜遮掩下看不到他的眼睛，但他对奥默里克笑了笑。  
奥默里克点点头，把花放在墓碑前，站起身来：“你好。”  
“你好。”那人的声音听起来就像温暖的阳光，“我想，我们是第一次见吧？”  
“对你来说是第一次。我曾经见过你。”奥默里克顿了顿，补上一句，“偶尔远远地见过几面，仅此而已。”  
接下来他们都没有再开口，两人在墓碑前静默地站了许久，对方深吸一口气：“我想我该走了。”  
奥默里克叫住他：“请等一等。”  
他在对方墨镜后疑惑的视线里从大衣口袋里拿出一个丝绒盒子：“我来这次本也打算通过其他方式交给你，但现在看来，大约不必了。”  
男人接过那个盒子，向他点头致谢，然后离开了墓园。  
奥默里克望着他逐渐远去的背影，合上双眼。

有人走入这间墓园外小小的教堂，他径直走到第一排座位那儿，然后慢慢地坐下。  
他从皮夹克内侧兜里小心翼翼地取出黑色丝绒覆盖的盒子，再克制住双手的颤抖，一点一点打开它。那里面躺着一枚铂金戒指，还有穿过它的银链。戒指内侧用优雅的文字刻着“泽菲兰”，仿佛永远不会被磨损。  
男人将戒指护在掌心，送至唇边，如同亲吻久别的爱人一般，温柔而深情地亲吻着它。  
“我当爱你，无论生老病死，相聚别离。”  
“我当爱你，无论往昔安定之地，或是今日颠沛流离。”  
“我当爱你，并将永远爱你，直至我垂垂老矣，终将死去。”  
“我将一直爱你。”  
他喃喃自语，仿若宣誓，而面前空无一物，仅有他与这空旷的落寞。  
然后他摘下墨镜，俯低身体，将脸埋入掌心，失声痛哭起来。

【终】


End file.
